Apostando o Coração
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da aposta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…
1. Capítulo 1

**APOSTANDO O CORAÇÃO  
**

******Título: **Apostando o Coração******  
Autora: **Miss Kathy90**  
Beta: **Lívia Marjorie******  
Shipper:** Bella/Edward******  
Gênero:** Romance, Humor******  
Censura: **K+  
**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da aposta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…******  
**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BELLA PDV**

Era mais um dia na escola, um dia normal, bem dizendo a verdade não.

Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para a formatura e por isso todos os alunos do ultimo ano estavam completamente obcecados com o baile do fim do ano e a eleição do rei e da rainha, por isso a biblioteca da escola, da qual eu era ajudante, estava completamente vazia, mais do que o normal.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, ainda que prefira que me chamem de Bella, não adorava meu nome. Eu era uma garota média, não era nada excepcional fisicamente falando, ainda que academicamente pudesse me gabar de ter excelentes qualificações e por isso muitas solicitações de Universidades de vários estados do país, mas ainda não tinha me decidido, deixar minha casa em Phoenix ia ser difícil, mas os estudos vem primeiro não?

Dispus-me a organizar as estantes com os livros que haviam sido devolvidos essa manhã antes de ir as minhas aulas da tarde, pois só faltavam alguns minutos para a hora do almoço terminar, peguei dez livros e comecei a deixa-los em suas respectivas sessões, estava deixando alguns na sessão dos clássicos ingleses, quando encontrei algo, simplesmente fora do lugar.

Acabava de entrar e todos os presentes ficaram olhando, nosso querido e popular capitão da equipe de futebol e, além disso, presidente da classe o adorável – note o sarcasmo – Edward Cullen, escoltado como sempre por seus melhor amigos Jasper e Emmett. Agora sem dúvida não era um dia normal, devia acontecer algo para que os grandes cérebros de músculos desculpem, os alunos mais populares do colégio virem a biblioteca, isso ou eu necessitava de óculos novos porque eu estava tendo visões. Era gracioso pensar que se eu me aproximasse de Edward e dos demais nem se quer iam me cumprimentar, ainda que estranhamente com Edward nós nos 'cruzávamos' quase que todos os dias, porque Alice sua irmã era minha melhor amiga, mas parece que eu era uma sombra social, pelo o qual ele não se incomodava nem se quer de olhar, ainda que eu fosse a sua casa quase todos os dias.

Deixando o choque inicial referente a tão magnânimas personalidades que se dignaram em pisar na biblioteca – mais sarcasmo puro ao estilo Bella Swan – continuei a terminar de organizar os livros antes que terminasse o almoço, foi então que quando eu ia para a sessão de ciências, que meus sapatos decidiram dar um mau passo e tropecei levando comigo algumas copias de ciências.

Ignorei os risos ao meu redor, pois suspeitava de onde viam e me levantei dignamente, recolhi e guardei todos os livros, e fui para minha aula de cálculo.

Sim, hoje era um dia completamente normal.

**Edward PDV**

Emmett, Jasper e eu entramos no único esconderijo possível, a biblioteca, tínhamos certeza de que Tanya e seu grupo de seguidoras sem cérebros jamais entrariam ali.

— Olha Edward… não sei por que se incomoda em fugir de Tanya… — disse Emmett.

— Será… — lhe respondi. – Porque é uma cabeça de vento que só fala de sapatos e fofocas.

— Sim, mas é linda Ed… além disso o par perfeito para você… o capitão do time de futebol com a capitã das lideres de torcida…

— Não me diga, Jasper… — respondi de forma ácida.

— Vamos você sabe que vai terminar indo ao baile com ela… e logo serão escolhidos 'o rei e a rainha da formatura'.

— Não, eu estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para não ir com ela.

— Qualquer coisa? – perguntou Emmett.

— Qualquer coisa – respondi – não existe impossível para Edward Anthony Cullen – eu disse seguro de mim mesmo.

— Isso é o que vamos ver – respondeu Jasper, enquanto se afastava um pouco de mim junto com Emmett.

Aproveitei esse momento para olhar ao meu redor, como era de se esperar todos os ratos de biblioteca com seus óculos estavam nos olhando como se fossemos divindades, ainda que tecnicamente na escola fôssemos mesmo. Para todos exceto uma pessoa, Bella Swan, ela era a melhor amiga da minha irmã Alice, aliás, a pequena duendizinha demoníaca, desde que tinham 5 anos, mas Bella sempre havia se empenhado em me ignorar e eu orgulhoso, fazia o mesmo. Fiquei olhando Bella um pouco mais, assim não percebi que Emmett e Jasper já estavam ao meu lado.

— Pronto – disseram em coro. – Temos a aposta.

— Digam.

— Tem certeza que aceita?

— Diga do que se trata primeiro.

— Não, disse que estava disposto a qualquer coisa… assim que tem que aceitar sem reclamar. – me disse Jasper.

— De acordo… eu aceito, o que seja.

— Muito bem. – Emmett esfregou as mãos. – Esta é a aposta…

— Tem… – me disse Jasper. – Tem que levar Bella Swan ao baile, e conseguir que os elejam rei e rainha da formatura.

Jasper e Emmett estavam simplesmente loucos. Bella Swan era um perigo em qualquer superfície plana, como acabou de demonstrar nesse momento, acabando de cair com mais de uma dezena de livros em cima dela, além disso, não era meu tipo. Necessitava de ajuda do céu para cumprir essa aposta, pois não poderia ficar atrás, para Edward Cullen não havia impossível, ao menos era isso que eu acreditava.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava como uma novidade junto a minha amiga Alice... no meu lugar preferido no mundo – viva o sarcasmo – o centro comercial, pois Alice tinha insistido que eu a acompanhasse para comprar algumas coisas "indispensáveis" porque esta noite ela tinha um encontro com Jasper, um dos melhores amigos de seu irmão e do qual estava secretamente apaixonada, eu estou muito feliz por Alice, pelo menos uma de nós teve sorte no amor.

— Bella pelo menos experimente isso — disse Alice com uma camisa na mão.

— Alice ... você sabe que eu não gosto gaste o seu dinheiro em comigo — eu disse.

— Bella ... você sabe que isso não é um problema.

Claro que não, o pai da Alice (e também de Edward, mas essa parte eu prefiro omitir), Carlisle, era um cirurgião de uma das maiores clínicas de toda Phoneix e sua mãe, a doce Esme era uma das melhores decoradoras de interiores do país, que, algo sobre os Cullen, assim como serem amigáveis (bem, com uma exceção), era o dinheiro. Porque Alice sempre tentava comprar coisas para mim, pois as nossas famílias eram um pouco diferente.

Ao contrário de Alice, minha família era menor, na verdade, somos apenas meu pai Charlie e eu, minha mãe nos deixou a mais de dez anos para ir viver com um homem dez anos mais jovem que ela! E nunca mais soube nada dela, não posso dizer que não sinta saudade dela, especialmente naqueles momentos em que uma menina precisa conversar com sua mãe, mas graças a Deus, Alice e sua mãe sempre me salvaram.

— Bella, por favor – Alice voltou a pedir fazendo sua carinha de cordeiro a ponto de morrer na padaria, que simplesmente não pude resistir. Essa garota era muito persuasiva. – Por favor…

— Ok, tudo bem… — eu disse pegando a camisa.

— Obrigada… — disse me abraçando. – Irei buscar umas calças do mesmo tom...

— Não Alice, não!

— Mas Bella...

— Alice você sabe que eu não gosto disso – começou a fazer sua 'carinha' novamente. – Não, não comece com chantagens emocionais.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... vá, prove – disse me empurrando para o provador.

**Alice PDV**

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... vá prove – empurrei ela para o provador.

Eu disse! Ao menos ela ia levar algo, fiquei esperando-a fora do provador quando a super top melodia do meu celular interrompeu meus devaneios sobre o encontro que teria esta noite com o super bonito Jasper, suspirei antes de atender.

— Olá Alice... – respondeu.

— Edward, que estranho – disse ao ver seu nome na tela. – Olá – respondi.

— O que foi Ed...

— Não fale assim, quero...

— Bom, mas o que você precisa – perguntei. Era estranho que ele estivesse me ligando.

— Você está com a Bella? – perguntou. Bem quando havíamos voltado à dimensão paranormal? Isso sim é estranho, Edward perguntando por Bella.

— Sim, por quê?

— Ela vai vir jantar aqui, certo?

— Esse é o plano, por quê?

— Não, nada só queria saber... – respondeu nervoso. – Alice, mais uma coisa.

— Sim, o que? – perguntei com curiosidade.

— Não fale para a Bella que eu perguntei por ela, de acordo?

— Está bem – lhe disse, ainda que obviamente eu não fosse deixar passar. – Bye.

— Tchau – respondeu.

Isso sim era estranho, me sentia como em um desses programas de pegadinha, Edward perguntar por Bella é muito estranho, mais ainda que ele estivesse nervoso, tinha algo suspeito por aqui e eu vou averiguar.

— Pronto Alice – disse Bella saindo do provador.

— Perfeita essa cor fica ótima em você.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou tímida.

— Sim, está certa que não quer que eu pegue algo mais?

— Certíssima, não quero que gaste comigo.

— Ok, mas vale tentar não?

— Isso é.

Voltou a entrar no provador para se trocar. Sem dúvida Bella era uma garota linda, mas não gostava de procurar alguém e muito menos que alguém a ajudasse, eu estava mais de cinco anos tentando e meus esforços eram em vão. Paguei tudo e depois fui com Bella para minha casa, pois havíamos combinado com minha mãe para jantarmos lá.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward PDV**

O plano 'conquistando Bella Swan' havia começado oficialmente, mas primeiro como toda a tática militar que se aprecie, eu devia conhecer o terreno inimigo, ainda que nesse caso fosse da minha presa. Acabei de ligar para Alice e garantir de que Bella viria jantar, e aproveitei para atuar um pouco, conhecendo minha irmã ela iria ficar com curiosidade do por que do meu repentino interesse em Bella, o que eu aproveitaria para usar ao meu favor.

Liguei para Jasper, pois era certo que meu amigo já estava pronto, na sua ansiedade eu era capaz de presumir que ele poderia revelar por 'acidente' a Alice sobre a aposta, e ai meu plano ia voar para muito longe.

— Oi Jasper.

— Ed, amigo, o que foi? – respondeu

— Não, nada só queria te dizer que não diga nada a Alice sobre a aposta ok? Não quero aborrecimento com minha irmã.

— Tranquilo homem, não vou dizer nada.

— Acredito…

— Algo mais?

— Ehh, sim… Alice disse se poderia vir para pegar ela um pouco mais cedo – menti.

— E por quê?

— Não sei… só me disse que te dissesse.

— Ah... ok nos vemos amanhã.

— Sim, tchau.

Perfeito, Jasper viria buscar Alice e assim ela não poderia deixar Bella em sua casa. Você é brilhante Edward, felicitei a mim mesmo, simplesmente brilhante.

**Bella PDV**

Chegamos à casa de Alice, deveria dizer casa, mas para mim esse lugar era uma mansão; ajudei Alice a tirar às compras do seu carro, quando ela ia abrir a porta, surpresa, a porta foi aberta por… Edward, bem isso era estranho.

— Oi Alice, Bella – cumprimentou.

Eu havia dito que era estranho, pois isso ultrapassou, porque Edward Cullen me cumprimentar soava sem duvidas algo paranormal.

— Olá irmãozinho – disse Alice.

— Olá – disse em um sussurro quando sai um pouco do meu assombro.

— Bella querida, como você está? – perguntou Esme que acabava de entrar na sala.

— Muito bem, obrigada.

— Fico feliz. Por que não vão deixar isso – disse apontando as comprar – lá em cima e desçam, o jantar já está pronto.

Logo levamos as 'poucas' compras que Alice tinha feito, e descemos para jantar, o Dr. Cullen já estava à mesa quando chegamos, me cumprimentou e perguntou como estava Charlie. O jantar foi normal, de verdade eu digo, mas quando terminamos de comer Alice me arrastou escadas acima para que a ajudasse a decidir o que colocar para o seu encontro está noite, ainda que não eu soubesse para que pedia minha opinião, pois eu não tenho nenhuma noção de moda.

Alice provou mais de seis conjuntos diferentes para finalmente decidir por uns jeans escuro e colado e um top de cor verde com brilhos e sapatos altos, logo ela se penteou e maquiou-se, ainda que segundo me havia dito Jasper chegaria em meia hora, mas ela gostava de estar pronta antes.

— Nunca se sabe quando há uma mudança de planos – me disse. Nesse momento, alguém tocou a campainha, nos aproximamos da janela de seu quarto, e ali embaixo estava Jasper.

— Por acaso você é adivinha... – lhe disse.

— Nop, que estranho.

— O que?

— Jazz disse que veria às 9:00 e são 8:30.

— Deve estar com o relógio adiantado.

— Pode ser.

— Anda vamos descer, não quer deixar ele impaciente.

— Sim, tem razão. Ai Bells, estou nervosa.

— Calma, estou certa que tudo vai dar certo.

— Por acaso agora você é a adivinha – ambas rimos.

A amizade de Edward e Jasper era tão longa como a minha e de Alice e durante todos esses anos sendo minha amiga, havia estado apaixonada secretamente pelo loiro companheiro de jogos de seu irmão, por isso quando ele a convidou para sair, Alice não havia demorado nem um segundo para lhe dizer sim.

Descemos as escadas e ali estava Jasper conversando com Edward, Jasper ficou olhando abobado para Alice que lhe olhou timidamente.

— Olá Alice – lhe cumprimentou. – Bella.

— Olá Jazz – ela lhe disse com a voz cantante.

— Olá – cumprimente. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo hoje, talvez Edward e Jasper houvessem batido a cabeça durante a aula de futebol, sim deveria ser isso.

— Vamos? – perguntou.

— Claro – disse Alice segurando sua mão.

— Com cuidado – advertiu Edward dando uma de irmão super-protetor, só por uns minutos, eu presumia.

— Ai irmãozinho, não perturbe – disse Alice se dirigindo a porta, mas logo parou. – Ops... Bella… é… eu tenho que ir… é… Jazz tenho que ir deixar Bella.

— Não Alice – lhe disse – não se preocupe, posso ir andando.

— O que? Você está louca... não, Jazz pode me esperar...

— Alice não se preocupe eu a levo – lhe disse Edward.

Isso sim era estranho, talvez tivesse algo na água... ou eu estava tendo alucinações... Edward estava se comportando de uma maneira estranha e amável comigo.

— Não tem problema Bella? – perguntou Alice.

— Claro que não, anda vá logo – lhe disse. – Tenha um bom passeio.

— Obrigada – disse saindo.

— Bom, você já quer ir para casa? – perguntou Edward.

— Sim, vou buscar minhas coisas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward PDV**

Peguei as chaves do meu mais precioso bem, meu novo Volvo prateado, presentes dos meus pais no meu aniversário de 16 anos, enquanto esperava Bella descer e se despedir de meus pais.

— Podemos ir? – me perguntou.

A segui até a garagem e me adiantei em abrir a porta do passageiro, quando fiz ela me olhou com uma expressão de incredulidade muito mal disfarçada. Entrei no carro, o liguei e comecei a dirigir até a casa de Bella, quando já estávamos no meio do caminho ela falou.

— Como você sabe onde é? – perguntou.

— Eu vim deixar Alice muitas vezes, quando estava com o carro quebrado – lhe respondi.

— Mas, eu nunca te vi – me disse.

— Era porque eu ia embora.

— Ah… — respondeu e logo voltou a ficar em silêncio.

— Lindo jardim – observei.

— Obrigada.

— Quem fez?

— Eu – respondeu com timidez.

— É um excelente trabalho.

— Obrigada – repetiu corando levemente, o que me pareceu adorável. O que demônios eu disse! – Tchau e obrigada – disse enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

Inclinei-me para ajudá-la e abri a porta, mas quando o fiz, minha mão tocou levemente a sua, extremamente suave, ao contrário do que eu pensava, quando voltei a minha posição ela havia desaparecido do carro e estava no meio do caminho da porta de entrada da sua casa, liguei o carro e dirigi de volta para minha casa. Na segunda começaria a fase número dois.

**Bella PDV**

A primeira coisa que pensei quando Edward se ofereceu para me levar para casa, foi que havia sofrido um dano cerebral produto de um golpe durante sua aula de futebol e ninguém havia notado, logo que me despedi de Esme e Carlisle, os agradeci pelo convite que eles insistiam em repetir, estendendo também a Charlie que era amigo do médico, desde que estavam no colégio, eu sai. Pensei que Edward já estava me esperando no carro, mas errei, ele me esperava ainda na sala.

— Podemos ir? – lhe perguntei, ele assentiu e saiu junto comigo rumo ao seu carro.

Seguiu-me até a porta do passageiro e abriu para que eu entrasse, não pude disfarçar minha cara de assombro que isso provocou, ele estava se comportando se uma maneira esquisita comigo, o qual era estranho, porque ele sempre havia atuado como se eu não existisse. Ligou o carro e começou a andar, como estava tão entretida em meus pensamentos para achar o motivo de seu 'estranho' comportamento, não percebi que não havia falado onde eu morava, mas para a minha surpresa, quando olhei pela janela, já estávamos no meio do caminho.

— Como você sabe onde é? – perguntei.

— Eu vim deixar Alice muitas vezes, quando estava com o carro quebrado – ele respondeu.

— Mas, eu nunca te vi – insisti.

— Era porque eu ia embora.

— Ah… — respondi e fiquei calada.

Avançamos umas ruas a mais até chegar à minha casa, parou na entrada de carro, que estava livre, porque meu pai ainda estava no trabalho.

— Lindo jardim – comentou.

— Obrigada.

— Quem fez?

— Eu – respondi, o jardim era meu orgulho.

— É um excelente trabalho.

— Obrigada – repeti corando como uma idiota. 'Muito obrigada organismo!' pensei. – Tchau e obrigada – eu disse enquanto tentava abrir a porta, mas parecia que tudo estava contra mim hoje porque não conseguia abrir a maldita porta.

Edward se inclinou sobre o assento e abriu a porta com uma facilidade que me irritou, por que tudo para ele era fácil!

Mas quando ele fez isso um... como dizer? 'mal movimento' de sua mão, roçou a minha sutilmente, não pude evitar de corar como uma tonta, mas escondi meu rosto e um estranho formigamento estava em minha mão, justo ali onde ele havia tocado. Sai como um raio do carro, agradecendo a Deus por não ter tropeçado, não virei para trás até chegar à porta, e o vi se afastando com o carro.

Subi rapidamente as escadas, mas para minha desgraça, tropecei no final, enfim não me importo.

Sem duvidas o comportamento do Edward era algo que eu devia investigar, enquanto tanto minha primeira hipótese, a do golpe, seguia em pé. Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que corei como tonta em sua presença?

E o pior de tudo, duas vezes! Eu estava ficando louca, Edward Cullen não podia voltar a ter esse efeito sobre mim que teve há anos atrás... não. Ele não significava nada para mim, ou sim?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella PDV**

Entrei no meu quarto como um raio e bati a minha porta, liguei o aparelho de som antigo que estava ao lado do meu computador antigo e a melodia de Tristesse, de Chopin inundou o meu quarto, deitei e escondi meu rosto na cama em uma tentativa falha não pensar... de não pensar sobre ele e seu comportamento estranho.

Não, Edward Cullen não poderia recuperar a sua influência em minha vida como tinha antes, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma, há mais de dez anos. Ainda me lembro do fatídico dia do "acidente", foi o meu primeiro aniversário depois que Renee "deixou" a mim e Charlie, então ele junto aos Cullen decidiram comemorar meu aniversário para que não me sentisse tão mau por minha mãe.

Eles colocaram em mim um lindo vestido de azul claro e decoraram com balões todo o jardim e muito mais, mas nada disso importava para mim, tudo que eu queria era ver Alice e Edward, especialmente ele. Naquela época, ele, Alice e eu éramos inseparáveis e eu, na verdade, tinha um patético amor por ele. Mas quem não podia se apaixonar com esta criança encantadora de cabelo acobreado e sorriso malicioso, que tem até hoje... mas ele me decepcionou.

Quando ele me cumprimentou foi tão frio, parecia muito estranho e em toda a festa ficou atrás de Lauren Mallory, como se fosse sua sombra. Depois de soprar as velas do meu bolo todos fomos para o jardim para brincar de esconde e com a minha má sorte acabei caindo em uma poça que se formou pela chuva da noite anterior, quando eu me levantei com a ajuda de Alice, todos os estavam rindo de mim... incluindo ele, Edward. Eu fui para meu quarto chorando e não parei de chorar, mesmo depois de todos terem ido embora, e aqui nessa cama, jurei que nunca mais iria me relacionar com Edward, sabendo que sempre sairia magoada.

Mas olhando para trás com minha atitude estúpida esta tarde, eu só podia tirar uma conclusão, Edward Cullen ainda exerce uma poderosa força atrativa sobre mim, mesmo que eu recusasse, e com essa conclusão, eu adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei relativamente tarde, era sábado para que me incomodar? Quando fui até a cozinha para o café da manhã, olhei pela janela e vi que meu pai tinha ido trabalhar, por isso o carro de patrulha tinha saído. Pegue uma vasilha e enchi com cereais, leite e ficou pronto o café da manhã. A manhã passou normal, fiz o serviço de lavanderia e uma limpeza geral na casa, perto da hora do almoço, eu estava organizando um pequeno jardim.

O som de uma buzina de carro interrompeu o meu trabalho. Alice saiu dele pulando de alegria enquanto caminhou em minha direção.

— Oh, Bella ... Eu estou tão feliz! – Disse enquanto eu me virava para olha-la

— Eu presumo que seu encontro foi um sucesso ou estou errada? – eu disse

— Ah, não ... não ... claro que você não está errada foi o mais lindo, divino, fofo e romântico da minha vida ...

E então ela começou a dizer-me em cada detalhar da sua noite com Jasper, nós dividimos uma pizza que ela tinha trago, que eu apreciei, ainda não tinha feito o almoço.

**Alice PDV**

Eu era tão, tão feliz... o meu encontro com Jazz na noite passada foi simplesmente perfeito, tudo estava perfeito desde o lugar que eu fui, o que nós conversamos e, sem dúvida, o melhor foi o final.

Jasper me levou à entrada da casa e lá na área... me beijou! Eu estava tão feliz, acho que eu sonhei a noite toda, com epítetos como a Sra. de Jasper Hale… Alice Hale.

No sábado fui à casa de Bella precisava contar sobre meu encontro... ainda que eu estava nas nuvens, tão feliz que estava prestes a perdoar as compras que tinhamos planejado — sem o seu consentimento para esta tarde. Pegue meu carro e dirigi a sua casa, mas primeiro comprei uma pizza para comermos. Bella estava cuidando de seu jardim, assim que eu toquei a buzina do carro quando eu estava de estacionamento, ela se virou para mim e deixou seu trabalho.

— Oh, Bella ... Eu estou tão feliz!

— Eu presumo que seu encontro foi um sucesso ou estou errada? – perguntou

— Ah, não ... não ... claro que você não está errada, foi o mais lindo, divino, fofo e romântico da minha vida ...

Então comemos nossa pizza, napolitana com queijo duplo, o nosso favorito, eu contando cada detalhe do encontro, ela estava totalmente atenta à minha história, mas seus olhos cor de chocolate mostravam uma sombra de preocupação.

— O que aconteceu Bella? — perguntei, ela me olhou estranho.

— Do que você está falando? Não tem nada de errado. – ela disse

— Não minta Bells, nós somos amigas desde a infância, eu sei que alguma coisa está incomodando.

— Ok sim há algo que me preocupa

— Diga-me.

— É ... seu irmão ... – ela disse, inclinando a cabeça

— O que tem Edward? – perguntei, Bella preocupada com Edward? Isso não acontecia há muito tempo.

— Isso é o que eu quero saber... ontem ele foi tão bom comigo... está estranho, você sabe...

— Sim tem razão você pode guardar um segredo? — Perguntei. Edward me pediu para não dizer, mas eu entendia, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma como dizem.

— Claro, eu sou seu melhor amiga. Não vou contar a ninguém, palavra de escoteira— disse ela oferecendo os cinco dedos.

— Então escoteira. — Eu concordei batendo minha mãe na dela — Lembra-se do shopping ontem quando você estava experimentando roupa?

— Sim.

— Bem, quando você estava no provador Edward me ligou e perguntou sobre você ...

— Veja o que eu quero dizer, talvez ele foi abduzido ou algo depois da escola, e por isso está assim.

— Haha, não acredito.

— E então?

— Bem, eu não sei ... mas eu vou descobrir, eu prometi.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Era uma segunda-feira de sol aqui em Phoenix, o meu pai tinha ido trabalhar e eu estava esperando Alice que tinha prometido a vir me buscar, ela fazia isso há um mês, quando meu amado Chevy, o lixo, como ela o chama parou de funcionar. Eu ouvi o som de uma buzina, mas não era Alice, no entanto, soou muito perto então eu decidi dar uma olhada e quase caí no chão quando eu vi lá na garagem da minha casa o Volvo Prata e brilhante de Edward, que estava dirigindo e Alice no banco do passageiro pegando seu celular para ligar para mim eu supus, e quando me viu acenou.

Peguei minha mochila e minha pasta e sai, não sem antes fazer uma nota mental para matar Alice quando tivesse a oportunidade. Abri a porta e sentei no banco traseiro do carro.

— Oi Bella – me cumprimentou.

— Oi – eu disse.

— Como você está? – perguntou Edward, eu supus, como forma de cumprimento.

— Bem. – respondi.

Edward dirigia como um louco, mas nunca saímos da pista, quando chegamos ao estacionamento da escola ele estacionou o carro junto a um jipe enorme e um conversível vermelho e em torno destes estavam os mais populares alunos do ensino médio, Emmett e Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie e Lauren, as lideres de torcida. Saí tentando passar a mais despercebida possível, no entanto, percebia os olhares de reprovação que o trio de mulheres me lançava, provavelmente não gostaram da minha roupa, mas era uma escola e não havia passarela não tinha porque me vestir com alta costura.

— Nos vemos depois das aulas Alice, Bella – disse Edward despedindo com a mão, ambas assentimos, a única coisa que queríamos era entrar o quanto antes na escola.

Caminhamos até a nossa primeira aula, Biologia, Alice estava muito calada, coisa estranha nela, assim decidi romper o gelo.

— Alice pode me explicar por que Edward foi me buscar? – perguntei colocando as mãos no quadril

— Ahh isso… bem não sei o que aconteceu eu estava para chamar um táxi quando Edward se ofereceu para me levar, logo eu disse – me contou falando de maneira rápida e atropelada. – que tinha que ir te buscar e ele disse que não tinha problema, ia te avisar, mas seria capaz de vir com Charlie no carro da patrulha. – fez uma careta ao pensar nisso. – para não ficar com meu irmão no mesmo carro.

— Claro que eu teria feito, não quero ter nada a ver com Edward e você sabe.

— Sim, mas se queremos saber o que está acontecendo temos que ficar perto dele.

— O que? Está louca? – lhe disse negando com a cabeça. – Não, não e não está totalmente louca.

— Vamos Bella, por acaso não está com curiosidade – me cutucou.

— Ehh… sim… não… não é o ponto Alice – lhe disse. – Você sabe por que não quero voltar a ser sua amiga, nem nada do estilo. – Alice abaixou o rosto.

— Eu sei, mas não pensa que talvez tenha mudado Bella,por Deus tínhamos oito anos!

— E acredito que andou de mal a pior desde então – respondi. – Por favor, Allie, não quero falar disso… assim que se não puder ir me buscar, só me diga, mas, por favor, não me faça ir no mesmo carro que seu irmão.

— Tudo bem, isso quer dizer que vou cancelar à tarde de compras hoje – me disse com um tom tão triste que pensei que estávamos falando de alguém que morreu e não só sobre um cancelamento de uma tarde de compras.

**Edward POV**

O carro de Alice estava com problema, perfeito, havia escutado falando na noite anterior com Bella, e ficando de ir buscá-la para ir à escola, mas nesta manhã quando tentou ligar o seu carro esse não respondeu. Na verdade não entendia por que minha irmã adorava esse carro do tempo, eu tinha quebrado mais de 15 vezes, mas bem assim era Alice.

Saí de casa, balançando as chaves do meu carro na mão, enquanto Alice pegou seu celular, começava a chamar um táxi, eu supunha.

— O que foi Alice? - Perguntei

— É o meu carro – respondeu ela - não quer ligar

—Você quer uma carona?

—Sério. - disse animadamente, depois abaixo o rosto.

— Claro, não há problema.

— É ... que ...

— É o que? – Perguntei

— É porque tinha prometido para Bella que ia buscá-la.

— Não há problema passamos lá.

— Não te incomoda? - Perguntou duvidosa

— Não, eu disse nós vamos lá.

Entramos no carro e fomos para casa de Bella. Quando tocamos a buzina, ninguém veio, eu voltei a tocar e vi Bella olhar pelas janelas, seu rosto marcado pelos óculos grossos que teria que fazer desaparecer, na janela fez uma cara de horror ao ver-me e relaxar depois de ver Alice sentada no banco do passageiro.

— Oi Bella – Alice cumprimentou.

— Oi – respondeu.

— Como você está? – perguntou como cumprimento.

— Bem. – respondeu.

Chegamos à escola em tempo recorde, mas olhando no espelho, percebi que Bella estava apavorada com minha maneira de dirigir.

Nota mental: Bella não gosta de velocidade.

Essa informação poderia ser útil, quando chegamos à escola, estacionei o meu carro no meu lugar habitual ao lado do jipe de Emmett, mas infelizmente estava também o conversível de Rosalie, sua namorada, o que significava algo… Tanya, a insuportável estava lá e não houve manobra que pudesse utilizar para evita-la, demônios.

— Nos vemos depois das aulas Alice, Bella - Eu disse adeus, observei no rosto de minha irmã e Bella, que meus amigos não eram do seu agrado, bem exceto Jasper, Alice estava desesperada por ele.

— Eddie - Tanya cumprimentou-me com sua voz estridente, só levantei a mão direita numa saudação, mas isso foi suficiente para que ela e suas amigas caíssem em risos estúpidos.

— Como você está Ed? Como foi seu fim de semana? - Emmett perguntou com uma intenção clara.

— Relaxada – eu respondi.

E na verdade assim foi, passei o fim de semana inteiro em casa, estudando para as provas finais e no meu tempo livre comecei a compor alguma coisa para relaxar, mas eles não precisavam saber do meu amor pela música, para eles o piano era da minha mãe, não tinham ideia do que eu tocava e era melhor assim.

— Hey, Ed – Jasper me disse. – Vai para o Speed depois da aula?

O Speed era uma espécie de fast food que todas as pessoas 'populares' conheciam e usavam como um centro de reuniões, eu ia apenas as quintas a tarde, quando apresentavam música ao vivo de vários tipos.

— Ehh não, eu prometi a Alice que a levaria às compras - Eu menti, não queria suportar Tanya e suas amigas.

— Não Eddie - disse a menina caprichosa – Você tem que ir – tentou usar um olhar parecendo sedutor.

— Acho que não e eu prometi a minha irmã que ia acompanhá-la – disse – Eu dei minha palavra.

Na verdade eu não gostava de mentir, mas era necessário, esta tarde, após a escola colocaria meu plano em ação seria "Conhecendo Bella", tinha aprendido que ela passava muito tempo na biblioteca, estava no comando, então nada melhor do que ir fazer um passeio por lá, vou tentar conversar e repassar algo para o exame de Inglês de amanhã.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella POV**

As aulas já haviam terminado e eu estava fazendo meu turno na biblioteca que como novidade estava deserta, eu esperava que em um momento ou outro essas rodas de palha seca atravessariam o corredor ao mais puro estilo de um filme de faroeste. Faltavam oficialmente três semanas para a formatura (dois e meia para o baile se lhes interessa) e se normalmente a densidade de "habitantes da biblioteca" é menos que quinze, agora eram menos de sete, assim aproveitei para estudar um pouco mais para minha prova de cálculo de amanhã.

E então… oh, surpresa, a porta se abriu e um raio de luz a cobriu enquanto aparecia atrás dela, Edward Cullen, sua grandeza iluminou minha humilde biblioteca e não pude tirar os olhos da sua glória… se dessem prêmios pela "frase sarcástica do ano", eu acho que acabei de ganha-lo. Eu me escondi debaixo do meu livro enquanto eu estava mentalmente repetindo "que não me veja, que não me veja", mas claro eu não contava com o bendito cartão que estava embaixo do relógio.

**"Todos os usuários da biblioteca tem que se identificar antes de fazer uso das instalações."**

— Genial – pensei. – Quem foi o gênio que botou esse cartão… oh inferno fui eu.

— Desculpe – ele disse e eu abaixei o livro.

— Sim? – perguntei da maneira mais indiferente que encontrei. – O que quer?

— Sendo esta uma biblioteca, acho que é óbvio – disse tendo o seu cartão de estudante.

— …nós viramos comediantes – pensei, não… oh não, por que me olha assim? Não! Eu disse em voz alta, genial Bella. – me repreendi mentalmente desta vez.

— Não. – me respondeu. – Simplesmente quero estudar para minha prova de inglês. Por acaso é um crime? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Desculpe – disse roxa de vergonha.

— Não, não tem problema… não sou um visitante habitual… assim que… — encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, tem razão, é estranho te ver aqui, tem certeza que não tem nada melhor para fazer? – perguntei rogando mentalmente que se lembrasse de algum encontro ou algo, e fosse embora.

— Não, prefiro estudar, além disso, tenho que esperar você e Alice para ir deixá-las...

— Não será preciso – soltei. – Podemos chamar um táxi.

— Não é um problema Bella – não soube o que dizer. – Bem será melhor eu ir estudar… qual a sessão de inglês?

— Corredor B – respondi.

— Ok, obrigada.

Bom, não era tão difícil se concentrar em estudar na biblioteca, era um lugar realmente silencioso, se devia ao fato de que estava quase vazia; bom, isso era normalmente quando não havia 'distrações', não é que queria dizer que Edward fosse uma distração para mim, só que… não tirava o olhar de cima de mim, senti seu olhar sobre o meu e isso me deixava nervosa.

Várias vezes olhei as escondidas em um espelho de bolso, presente de Alice, se eu tinha algo no rosto, mas nada… então por que não parava de me olhar?

**Edward PDV**

Fiquei na biblioteca por mais de uma hora e não podia tirar o olhar de Bella, e não por que tivesse algo, como ela suspeitava, simplesmente porque não podia parar de olhá-la… sim, sei não tem lógica; mas Bella era um mistério, e eu queria desvendá-lo. As poucas pessoas que estavam na biblioteca foram embora cada vez que se aproximava o horário de fechar, vi como Bella começava a reunir os livros que haviam ficado por ali para organizá-los em suas respectivas estantes.

Perdi-a de vista quando começou se mover pelos corredores e foi nesse momento quando escutei um barulho ensurdecedor, o barulho que veio de um monte de livros caindo.

— Oh, não, Bella… — pensei.

Fui até o outro corredor, ironicamente o de inglês e ali estavam todos os livros no chão, enquanto a estante balançava perigosamente sobre Bella que estava recolhendo os livros. Aproximei da estante e a estabilizei-a antes que caísse.

— Obrigada – sussurrou, enquanto continuava passava as mãos sobre os livros — só ai me dei conta de que não estava com seu óculos e estava o procurando.

— Me deixe te ajudar – disse agachando-me a sua altura.

— Não, não é preciso tenho tudo sobre controle.

— Bella – a repreendi.

Segui movendo minhas mãos até que finalmente achei seus óculos, e por sorte não tinham se retorcido.

— Achei – lhe disse e ela parou.

— Me dê – pediu estendendo a mão.

Não me importei e peguei seus óculos, e me aproximei dela para por, nesse momento me dei conta de um detalhe de Bella que eu havia ignorado completamente, a cor dos seus olhos, eram de um marrom como o mais doce chocolate, mas neles havia uma sombra, mas de que? Tristeza, solidão… logo quando fui colocando seus óculos até deixá-los no seu lugar, não pude evitar tocar novamente sua pele, suave como seda e tão branca como porcelana, me surpreendeu pela textura sedosa do seu rosto, não detectável a vista e pensei que nem Tanya nem suas amigas com todos os cremes e tratamentos caros poderiam igualar aquela textura. Notei como Bella começou a corar e a tentar se afastar aparentemente incomodada, assim que decidi colocar seus óculos de uma vez.

— Obrigada – sussurrou quase como murmúrio.

— Não há de que – lhe disse enquanto a ajudava a ficar em pé. Uma sensação estranha me invadiu quando peguei sua mão.

Bella quando ficou de pé começou a recolher os livros.

— Deixa-me te ajudar.

— Ehh… — pensou. – Está bem, não é muito difícil para você? – me perguntou.

— Quem pensa que eu sou? – perguntei.

— Hum… bom, digamos que não é muito normal ver o garoto mais popular da escola ajudando um espantalho de biblioteca como eu.

— Você não é um espantalho – disse.

Deixou passar, mas pude ver que um sorriso rápido cruzou seu rosto, ficava diferente quando ria. Continuamos arrumando o desastre que havia no corredor, mas por mais que tentei falar com ela, sempre me respondia com evasivas ou monossílabas, isso ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella POV**

Nesse momento eu odiava as borboletas… odiava as borboletas que haviam decidido usar meu estômago como lugar temporário. Deus, por não iam embora? Não, estava delirando… sim essa sensação é produto da minha imaginação, ou quem sabe foi o almoço, sim isso tem mais sentido, talvez a comida estivesse ruim e ia me dar uma indigestão, por isso a sensação, sim, sem dúvida era uma ideia razoável. As "borboletas" que eu sentia deviam ser por causa do almoço e não tem nada a ver com Edward Cullen ter me tocado no rosto e eu corado tanto que acredito que os caranguejos me invejavam.

Depois quando me ajudou a levantar, foi pior.

— Deixa-me te ajudar – se ofereceu.

— Ehh – pensei. – Está bem, não é muito difícil para você?

— Quem pensa que eu sou? – perguntou fingido estar magoado.

— Hum… bom digamos que não é muito normal ver o garoto mais popular da escola ajudando um espantalho de biblioteca como eu.

— Você não é um espantalho – disse.

Não pude evitar sorrir como uma idiota. Sim ele só me disse isso, não é como se disse que eu era linda, só negou que eu não era um espantalho, mas ainda me restavam apelidos como: aberração, feia, ou rato de biblioteca, que podia utilizar.

— Assim… você é a ajudante da biblioteca – me disse enquanto recolhia um dos livros.

— Acho que é bastante óbvio Edward – respondi de maneira cortante.

— Sim, claro – foi minha imaginação ou parecia envergonhado. – Assim, continua gostando dos livros como antes?

Fiquei congelada diante do fato de… como lembrava que eu gostava dos livros, "você ajuda na biblioteca, é óbvio Bella"; disse-me uma voz racional, e outra voz interior me disse… "quem sabe ele se importa?" Bah! Impossível… não conversamos faz mais de dez anos, as coisas não mudam da noite para o dia.

— Acho que isso também é óbvio Edward.

— Não – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Ainda tem a hipótese de que estivesse como um castigo- mas depois me disse "Bella nunca faz nada indevido."

— Assim agora é um comediante – ataquei.

— Não – encolheu os ombros.

— Por favor, Edward, sério, o que você quer? – fico tenso com as minhas palavras.

— Nada, simplesmente quero falar com você, não sei tentar sermos amigos de novo – disse enquanto despenteava o cabelo. Deus estava tão sexy! Um momento, eu pensei isso.

— Acho que você chegou tarde 10 anos…

— Bella, sério não entendo, por que ficou com raiva de mim, o que eu fiz?

— Sério – eu ri. – Vamos Edward, não se lembra? – o provoquei.

— Não pode ser porque eu ri ou sim?

— Se lembra… - pensei. – E sim foi por isso – menti.

— Então… desculpe.

— Acho que suas desculpas estão um pouco fora do lugar… o dano já foi feito.

— Não é só isso não é? – disse aproximando-se de mim.

— O que disse – aproximou-se mais, e era o que ele pretendia. – Cla… claro que foi isso – menti.

— Tem certeza – me disse quase como um sussurro – Por favor, Bella, me perdoe.

— Umm… não, já é tarde demais.

— Nunca é tarde para voltar a sermos amigos – a forma como pronunciou a palavra "amigos" me assustou.

— E se eu não quiser ser sua amiga nem nada… olhe, não sei o que aconteceu nos últimos dias – eu disse falando de uma forma atropelada. – Se teve alguma revelação ou um chamado divino para fazer o certo, não tem que começar comigo, continue com sua vida, você para seu lado e eu para o meu, como se não nos conhecemos, me ignore como de costume.

— Eu me cansei de te ignorar – me respondeu.

**Edward PDV**

De onde tirei isso? Talvez eu tenha dito sem pensar. Não é que eu a ignorava de propósito, mas é que Bella foi tão teimosa todas as vezes que tentei falar com ela, para me desculpar por ter rido dela, mas tínhamos oito anos! Os garotos são assim nessa idade.

E se não é por isso, pensei, talvez Jasper deu com a língua nos dentes e disse a Alice sobre a aposta e ela disse a Bella, mas descartei essa ideia, se isso tivesse chegado na Alice ela teria me assassinado apenas ao saber, assim que deveria ser algo mais.

—… vai me dar outra oportunidade? – disse com o olhar mais persuasivo, ainda fechando a distância entre nós para acariciar sua bochecha que passou de uma suave cor de rosa para um intenso vermelho. Senti uns calafrios em meus dedos ao acariciar sua pele.

— Esta… esta bem – disse com dificuldade, afastando-se de mim – mas, por favor, não volte a fazer isso.

— Fazer o que? – lhe perguntei.

— Me tocar, pode ser que suas outras "amiguinhas" – imaginei um pequeno toque de ciúmes em sua voz. – gostem, mas a mim não ok?

— Ok – lhe disse – amigos… - estendi a mão.

— Eu não disse isso… vou voltar a falar com você, mas ainda não somos amigos de novo – me disse.

— De acordo… conversantes? – perguntei de forma graciosa, ela riu, tinha um lindo riso, soava quase que musical.

— De acordo – disse segurando minha mão.

Estávamos parados sobre um cabo com eletricidade e eu não havia me dado conta, porque quando nossas mãos se uniram, senti uma estranha cosquinha, semelhante à de descarga elétrica percorrer meu corpo, estranho, pensei. Bella soltou minha mão, como se também tivesse se eletrocutado.

— Bem – disse. – Vai me ajudar ou não? – me perguntou com um livro na mão.

— Claro… - eu disse pegando quantos livros podia e colocando em seu lugar.

Ao menos agora Bella falava conversava comigo, isso era muitos passos para frente do que me encontrava na sexta-feira passada, só seria necessário um pouco mais de persuasão e teria Bella em minhas mãos e ganharia a bendita aposta, que, esperem, não havia decidido o que apostar.

Cada vez ficavam menos livros para pegar, quando faltava o último, Bella e eu nos abaixamos ao mesmo tempo para recolher e batemos nossas testas.

— Desculpa – me disse tocando sua testa.

— Não, desculpe-me você, está tudo bem? – perguntei tocando sua testa.

— Auch! – fez uma careta de dor. – Tem a cabeça dura sabia?

— Acho que é por algo assim que sou o capitão da equipe de futebol americano.

— Certo… - disse.

— Vem… - disse pegando sua mão para que levantasse. – Vamos molhar ai ou vai inchar.

— Bella! – chamou uma voz da porta. Reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, a escutava desde que nasci. Era Alice, que se aproximava de onde estávamos – perdão, interrompo?

— Não – disse Bella soltando minha mão.

— Só estava ajudando Bella com uns livros – lhe disse diante do seu olhar especulativo.

— Ahh… - murmurou. – E Bella tem os livros na mão? – perguntou graciosa.

— Não é que nos chocamos e seu irmão tem a cabeça muito dura – disse Bella rindo.

— Eu sei.

— E eu ia levá-la para milhar ou vai inchar a testa.

— Não se preocupe que eu a acompanho – disse Alice – a menos que você queira ir…

— Não, vá eu as espero aqui.

Deixei o livro da discórdia na estante e fui pegar minha mochila, enquanto esperava Bella e Alice voltarem.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella PDV**

— O que tem entre você e meu irmão? – perguntou Alice quando saímos da biblioteca e com uma seriedade digna de detetive particular.

— Deveria deixar de ver filmes de mistério Ali, não temos nada – encolhi meus ombros. – Só estava me ajudando com os livros.

— E por que estavam de mãos dadas ? – disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Porque estava me ajudando a ficar de pé.

— Aham, e o que fazia na biblioteca? – seguiu com o interrogatório.

— Não vai parar de perguntar certo? – ela negou com a cabeça, nessas alturas já estávamos no banheiro.

— E então?

— Estava me ajudando e logo, bem aconteceu tudo com os livros...

— E?

— E me ajudou e começou a falar comigo… disse-me que queria que fôssemos amigos outra vez, da para acreditar?

— Nossa, e o que você disse?

— Que não – Alice fez uma cara de raiva, - que não podia ser como antes, mas que começaríamos a conversar.

— Assim esse era o grande mistério.

— Sim eu acho…

— Ou talvez… – Alice ficou pensando.

— Ou talvez o que?

— Nada… nada, vamos?

— Sim – lhe disse.

Sim, eu acho que prometi um milhão de vezes não deixar Edward se intrometer na minha vida, mas na realidade ele fazia, porque queria descobrir o que aconteceu… Por que da noite para o dia começou a ser gentil comigo? Precisava de respostas e se ele continuar na defensiva, eu não ia conseguir nada, mas eu duvido que possa quebrar meu coração mais do que está.

Edward e Alice me levaram para casa, fiquei mais quieta durante a viagem, pensando em tudo do "incidente" na biblioteca e as "burras" reações que tive, mas era tão estranho.

— Nos vemos amanhã – disse Alice.

— Sim – respondi. A perspectiva de ter Edward como chofer outra vez não me agradava.

— Ahh, e lembre-se de trazer suas coisas amanhã é 'terça-feira de pijamas'.

— Claro – disse saindo do carro

As terças-feiras de pijama foi a nossa forma de se referir à festa do pijama, embora as nossas sejam de duas pessoas e era realizada toda a semana revezando a cada semana por casa, e esta semana era a de Alice.

Passe uma noite um pouco agitada, não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia dormir e cada vez que eu começava a dormir, aparecia ele. Na manhã seguinte, era óbvio que eu não tinha dormido, bem debaixo dos meus olhos tinham um círculo roxo claro, isso acontece por eu ser tão clara, mas era um mundo conhecido que até mesmo passar um dia inteiro no sol, no final ainda estaria pálida como sempre. Preparei minha bolsa com meu pijama e minha nécessaire de limpeza, bem como uma muda de roupas e cadernos da escola para o dia seguinte, sei que era louco fazer uma festa do pijama, quando tínhamos aulas no dia seguinte, mas assim éramos Alice e eu.

— Terça-feira de pijamas? – perguntou Charlie quando me viu descer com minha bolsa.

— Sim… essa semana será na casa de Alice.

— Ahh não foi por causa da pizza não é? – perguntou Charlie.

Na semana passada, Charlie quis posar como um pizzaiolo e preparar uma pizza em vez de nós pedirmos uma à pizzaria, mas no meio do preparo começou um jogo da liga de basquete e ele esqueceu a pizza, só lembrou dela quando o cheiro de queijo queimado entrou em meu quarto.

— Não pai, toda a semana muda.

— Ah – relaxou.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã em silencio, quando terminamos escutamos alguém bater na porta, Alice, pensei.

— Olá – disse entrando quando abri a porta.

— Olá Alice – cumprimentou meu pai.

— Olá Charlie, está pronta Bella? – perguntou.

— Sim – lhe disse. – Tchau papai, nos vemos amanhã.

— Adeus e não durmam tarde esta noite, amanhã tem aula.

— Sim Charlie não se preocupe. – prometeu Alice.

Saímos de casa e notei que a entrada na garagem estava o carro de Alice, em vez do de Edward, eu não queria, mas uma parte de mim se decepcionou. Além disso, nesse momento estava quase certa de que tinha algum grau de desordem de personalidade ou algo assim, porque por um lado não queria ver Edward e por outro estava morrendo de vontade de estar com ele.

— E o que seu carro tinha dessa vez Alice? – perguntei.

— Não sei o mecânico disse algo como que faltava água, não tinha ideia de que os carros precisavam de água – disse entrando nele.

— Ahh.

— Está decepcionada?

— O que? Por que eu estaria decepcionada? – perguntei na defensiva.

— Porque não viu meu irmão.

— Está louca… - lhe disse – Uma coisa é começar a conversar e outra muito diferente é querer algo com ele.

— Ok

**EPDV**

O mecânico que tinha arrumado carro de Alice, não compreendeu a sua obstinação ao conduzir o carro e o quebrar pelo menos três vezes por mês, mas era Alice e era melhor não contradizer. Mas o carro da Alice estava em perfeitas condições, pelo menos por agora, eu não tinha mais desculpas para chegar mais perto de Bella, o que era um problema sério.

Eu dirigi para a escola enquanto estava a ouvindo um dos meus cds com música de Chopin, que certifiquei-me de mudar antes chegar, não queria que meus amigos soubessem do meu gosto musical, provavelmente achariam estranho. Ao estacionar meu carro e Emmett e Jasper estavam esperando por mim, graças a Deus, Tanya não estava à vista.

— Olá Ed – cumprimentou Jasper.

— Olá, Jasper, Emmett...

— E como esta a "aposta" – Emmett perguntou zombando de mim, ele estava completamente certo que eu ia perder.

— Bem - eu respondi - mas quero falar sobre isso, não concluímos o que estamos apostando.

— Você está certo- disse Jasper – Hum que tal 500 dólares?

— Parece bom, mas para ser mais emocionante, os perdedores – eu disse, no plural – Terão que raspar todo o cabelo. – eu sabia o grau de adoração que Emmett e Jasper tinham por seu cabelo.

— Certo - disse Jasper depois de pensar.

— Eu concordo - disse Emmett – Comece a se despedir do seu cabelo Edward.

— Isso é o que veremos garotos, não vamos para a aula? – perguntei.

— Temos que esperar a Rose e as demais – disse Emmett.

Rosalie a segunda no comando por assim dizer do grupo de lideres de torcida, era a namorada de Emmett e ele vivia para agradá-la.

— Ahh ok então eu vou, não quero ter que cruzar com...

— Com quem não quer cruzar Eddie? – perguntou a voz estridente de Tanya. Virei para a sua direção, não havia escutado o carro.

— É com o Mike Newton, por quê?

— Ah...

— Bem agora nós vamos? – perguntei aos garotos.

— Sim.

— Claro – disse Tanya segurando em meu braço. Inferno!

Agradeci o céu pela a minha primeira aula ser longe o suficiente da Tanya, a fim de me livrar dela, pelo menos até o almoço. Eu não conseguia entender qual era a sua fixação por mim, eu a tinha rejeitado de todas as possíveis formas sutis e ela continuava a insistir, talvez seja hora de mudar meus métodos, pensei.

Eu não tinha visto Bella todo aquele dia o que certamente atrasou meus planos, eu tinha menos de duas semanas para o baile e só ontem ela começou a falar comigo, precisava de tempo, Bella era muito teimosa. Felizmente, esta noite, Bella vai para a minha casa à "terça-feira com pijama" uma daquelas coisas que Alice e ela faziam desde pequenas e eu ignorava, mas hoje seria diferente tentaria me aproximar de Bella, já que seria no meu "ambiente", por assim dizer.

Chegou a hora do almoço e com ela, Tanya em meu calcanhar, tive que suportar outra conversa sem sentido dela e a companhia, ainda que tivesse claro o sentimento de que era eu e só eu, pois Emmett e Jasper lhes dava a maior das atenções, as vezes eu não entendia. Estávamos sentados em nossa mesa de sempre quando vi Bella e Alice entrarem na cafeteria, pensei em convida-las para sentar conosco, mas logo lembrei do olhar de Tanya e suas amigas, pelo o que deduzi não gostavam delas, e as entendia completamente. As cumprimentei com a mão e elas me devolveram o cumprimento, não me passou despercebido que Bella corou e abaixou o olhar.

— Quem são Eddie? – perguntou Tanya, que seguia Bella e Alice com um olhar de Serial Killer.

— São minha irmã e sua melhor amiga – respondi.

— Sim e Edward tem que… – dei um chute em Emmett por debaixo da mesa para que se calasse. Não queria que Tanya e nem ninguém soubessem da aposta.

O resto do dia continuou normal, sim isso se entende que pus em prática minha manobra "evitar Tanya" e logo tive treinamento de futebol, pois nós em menos de duas semanas teríamos a final do ano, e queríamos voltar a ganhar, como não fazíamos a 4 anos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Edward PDV**

Cheguei em casa esgotado, o treino tinha sido cansativo e o único que desejava era outro banho (os da escola não deveriam contar), comer algo e dormir… dormir muito.

Guardei meu carro na garagem, peguei minha bolsa e tirei as chaves para abrir a porta, mas essa abriu antes.

— Ohh... oi Edward pensamos que era a pizza – disse Bella, que foi quem abriu, estava sem óculos, pelo o qual era mais fácil apreciar a forma do seu rosto e a cor chocolate dos seus olhos – Hey... hey – disse movendo suas mãos diante de mim. – O que foi?

— Ahh nada, estou cansado.

— Ahh...

— Quem é Bella? – perguntou Alice chegando onde estávamos. – Ah irmãozinho é você.

Entrei na casa e vi o total desastre que se encontrava a sala, no tapete havia milhares de revistas, cadernos e lápis esparramados por todos os lados, os óculos de Bela se encontravam junto a um dos cadernos.

— O que é tudo isso? Por acaso passou um furacão aqui? – perguntei divertido.

— Hahaha não irmãozinho… é só que estávamos tendo… hmm, um ataque de criatividade – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Ataque de criatividade? – perguntei duvidoso.

— Sim – disse Alice.

— E o que é isso? – perguntei levantando um dos cadernos, não cheguei a reagir quando Bella tirou-o da minha mão, e apertou forte contra ela, afastando da minha vista.

— É pessoal Edward – me disse irritada.

— Desculpe, vou deixar vocês – disse dirigindo-me as escadas.

**Bella PDV**

— Bella não deveria ser assim, você quase arrancou a mão do pobre Edward – disse Alice.

— Desculpe… mas você sabe que não gosto que ninguém veja minhas canções.

— Ou seja, eu sou ninguém – me disse fazendo um biquinho.

— Claro que não, sabe que eu confio muito em você – lhe disse. – Será melhor que colocar em um lugar seguro – disse colocando o caderno em minha mochila.

Esse caderno tinha um dos meus mais preciosos segredos, e só Alice conhecia, e esse era minha paixão por escrever músicas, me encantava compor e segundo Alice minhas músicas mostravam muito talento, ainda que sua opinião não fosse digamos a mais imparcial.

— É serio, deveria gravar uma de suas músicas, talvez Edward pudesse te acompanhar com o piano.

— Edward toca piano? – perguntei isso era tão impossível como eu me converter em uma bailarina profissional.

— Sim, mas não diga que eu contei, não quer que ninguém da escola saiba – me disse abaixando o tom de voz – guardaria segredo?

— Claro que sim – disse processando essa nova informação. Parece que a estrela do futebol, também tinha seu lado artístico.

— E você se anima?

— A que? – perguntei, eu havia perdido o fio da meada.

— Gravar suas músicas.

— Oh não Alice, antes morta… me da muita vergonha.

— Mas se você canta tão bem, além disso, suas letras são preciosas, dê uma…

— Não Alice, e isso não está em discussão. Não vou gravar minhas musicas!

— Mas… - Alice foi interrompida pela campainha.

— Chegou à pizza – eu disse.

Arrumei a mesa e peguei uns refrescos enquanto Alice chamava Edward para jantar. Os pais de Alice e Edward, Esme e Carlisle, haviam viajado para Houston até sexta-feira, pois o Dr. Cullen tinha um seminário e Esme queria comprar novos artigos para decorar sua casa.

Jantamos juntos, entre risos e alguns comentários tontos de Edward, devia dizer que quando ele queria era alguém muito agradável, mas isso não vou admitir nem que me torturem. Depois de recolher tudo e colocar os pratos na lavadora, Alice e eu decidimos começar a nossa "terça-feira com pijamas", Edward foi para o seu quarto.

— Vamos Bells, jogaremos verdade ou desafio – disse Alice fazendo sua carinha de cordeirinho perto de morrer.

— Ok, ok

— Aee! – disse aplaudindo.

Estávamos no quarto de Alice, sentadas na cama, que já tínhamos visto alguns filmes, feito alguns testes típicos de revistas teen, lutas de almofadas e íamos jogar verdade ou desafio.

— Eu começo? - Perguntei

— Ok.

— Tudo bem então verdade ou desafio?

— Humm... desafio.

— Ok – eu disse, exibindo um sorriso perverso – você tem que me deixar escolher a sua roupa para ir à escola amanhã.

— Isso é injusto Bella! – minha amiga protestou – Mas você sabe que seu gosto é… tão… tão… não… por favor… - implorou.

— Desculpe, mas você escolheu.

— Você é cruel... você sabe – disse com cara de vítima. Dei de ombros — Bem - disse colocando um sorriso vingativo em seu rosto. Eu devia ir com cuidado, tinha despertado um monstro – Verdade ou desafio, Bella?

— Hmm… verdade.

— Ok, o que você sente pelo meu irmão? - Eu realmente me arrependi de ter escolhido.

— O que você está dizendo Alice? Está louca! Sabe que não sinto nada pelo Edward – quase estava gritando.

— Bells não minta – disse de maneira persuasiva.

— Eu não estou mentindo – disse desviando o olhar do seu rosto

— Ok… acredito em você - disse apesar de sua voz parecer dizer o contrário.

Depois de alguns jogos, decidimos que era melhor tentar dormir, porque no dia seguinte teríamos aulas e já era mais de meia-noite. Era depois de uma e meia da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir, porque alguém que eu não quero dizer o nome veio esgueirar-se em meus sonhos. Alice, porém, estava dormindo abraçando seu travesseiro, eu me levantei em silêncio e sai do quarto, a minha primeira opção foi buscar o lugar onde Carlisle guardava amostras médicas e não sei, beber algum xarope para resfriado ou algum remédio para dormir, mas depois pensei que era muito perigoso e poderia acabar acontecendo alguma coisa, por isso fui até a cozinha para beber um copo de leite.

Não acendi as luzes, pois não queria que a claridade desperta-se alguém, mas acho que foi pior porque quase tropecei em uma das cadeiras da mesa. Abri a geladeira e peguei a caixa de leite e me servi um pouco no copo, sentando no balcão para beber.

Pensei na pergunta que Alice tinha me feito. "O que você sente pelo meu irmão?" Ela dava voltas e voltas, e por pior que fosse eu nem se quer sabia a resposta. Era verdade, quando eu era pequena de alguma forma gostava dele, mas isso foi há quase dez anos, mas agora… não sabia. Mas não podia ignorar as reações de meu corpo ao seu toque, ou sua vez, tão sedutoramente entorpecida, mas devia ser forte, eu não podia permitir sentir algo por Edward Cullen, ainda que meu coração se empenhasse em sentir o contrário. Lavei o copo que tinha usado e guardei o leite. Me dirigi para fora da cozinha para dormir.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, quando ia cruzando a sala, em meio à escuridão, choquei com alguém, ou melhor, dizendo, meus lábios chocaram com os seus, doces e suaves, e uma pequena descarga elétrica percorreu meu corpo, deixando a sensação de uma leve cosquinha logo que nos separamos. Foi um "beijo" rápido, se é que pode se chamar isso de beijo, mas esse leve contato com Edward que me mantinha segurada pela cintura, para que eu não perdesse o equilíbrio, havia bastado para deslocar todos meus sentidos e me fazer corar de uma maneira muito evidente, estava certa que, mesmo com a escuridão ele podia ver o vermelho das minhas bochechas.

— Hmm des… desculpe – murmurei.

— Não, desculpe-me eu não vi você.

— Sim, acho que devia ter acendido a luz.

— Sim tem razão, o que fazia aqui em baixo? – me perguntou ainda sem me soltar.

— Não estava com sono

— Então não sou o único que sofre de insônia

— Acho que não.

— Me acompanha até a cozinha?

— Está bem – disse corando, quando tentava me separar dele.

— Desculpe – disse me soltando. Uma estranha sensação ficou ali, no lugar que antes estava suas mãos.

Graças a Deus Edward não fez nenhuma referencia ao incidente da sala, não significou nada, pensei, foi só um acidente, mas e para mim?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward PDV**

Por alguma estranha razão não conseguia dormir. Alice e Bella tinham dormido faz tempo, pois as risadas e as outras coisas já haviam acabado, então, por que não conseguia dormir? Decidi descer até a cozinha e beber um copo de leite, isso sempre funciona.

Desci de maneira sigilosa as escadas, não queria acordar Alice, não era um lindo espetáculo para ver, sempre quando acordava estava de mal humor. Não acendi as luzes, cheguei à sala, quando choquei com algo, ou melhor, com alguém, minha reação instintiva foi segurar esse "alguém" pela cintura para que não caísse, mas o impulso que nos causou o choque fizeram nossos lábios se roçarem. Os lábios mais doces que eu jamais tinha beijado, se é que pode chamar isso de beijo, esse roçar, muito curto para o meu gosto, milhões de descargas elétricas se mesclaram no ambiente, enquanto eu observava o rosto de Bella, totalmente corado, o qual era adorável.

— Hmm des… desculpe – murmurou.

— Não, desculpe-me eu não vi você – respondi.

— Sim, acho que devia ter acendido a luz.

— Sim tem razão, o que fazia aqui em baixo? – perguntei sem soltá-la ainda, se dependesse de mim tinha a beijado de novo.

— Estava tomando um copo de leite... não conseguia dormir – me disse.

— Então não sou o único que sofre de insônia

— Acho que não.

— Me acompanha até a cozinha? – perguntei.

— Está bem – disse corando novamente, e dessa vez tentava se separar de mim.

— Desculpe – disse enquanto a soltava, senti como se minhas mãos formigassem, em busca de algo perdido.

Nós fomos para a cozinha e abri a geladeira para pegar o leite, eu não fiz qualquer referência ao nosso "pequeno" encontro, agora mais que nunca eu não necessitava de ter Bella zangada comigo. Pegue uma xícara e coloquei um pouco de leite, em seguida, coloquei no micro-ondas para aquecer.

— Por que coloca no micro-ondas? – me perguntou, sentada sobre a cadeira. Devia admitir que estava mais bonita quando não usava esses horrorosos óculos.

— Se supõe que o leite quente ajuda a dormir – expliquei.

— Ahh… isso explica porque nunca funciona comigo – disse rindo.

— Pode ser… que um pouco? – lhe perguntei.

— Ok – disse balançando seus pés.

Peguei outra xícara e repeti o procedimento, quando estava pronto passei a Bella.

— E como está sua 'terça de pijama'? – perguntei.

— Interessante – murmurou – muito revelador.

— Olha posso perguntar algo?

— Te dei essa confiança – disse olhando-me de maneira séria.

— Eh… ehh…

— É brincadeira, adiante, mas te adianto que se eu não quiser, eu não respondo.

— O que tinha no caderno que tirou de mim à tarde?

— Segredo.

— Não pode me dizer? – negou com a cabeça. – Devo assumir que é algo ruim – voltou a negar. – Então...

— É segredo Edward, não tenho tanta confiança em você para contar – respondeu.

— Irei descobrir.

— Há, isso é impossível.

— Já veremos – eu ri e ela também, mas logo sua expressão ficou séria.

— Edward me diga, qual é o jogo?

— Do que você está falando? – perguntei preocupado. Ela não sabia da aposta, ou sim?

— De tudo, por que de repente está sendo amável comigo?

— Já te falei, cansei de te ignorar.

— Sim, mas isso não é razão suficiente.

— Por acaso, não pode acreditar que eu queira ser seu amigo, que queira te conhecer?

— Você teve muitos anos, por que logo agora?

— Porque – pensei. – porque eu fui estúpido pelos últimos anos, ignorando você e tenho que dar uma explicação?

— Por favor. – me pediu.

— Porque você parece interessante e quero me aproximar de você, conhecer você… estou farto de ter amigas que não sabem quanto é dois mais dois – lhe disse e era verdade, se bem que tudo começou com a aposta, agora a coisa era pessoal, Bella era uma pessoa mais interessante do que todos pensavam.

— É quatro – respondeu entre risadas.

— Sim eu sei – respondi rindo também.

— Não acredito em você não sei por que, mas sinto que está escondendo algo– Nossa era observadora. – Mas eu vou arriscar, por favor, não me machuque de novo – me pediu.

— Nunca – disse em um sussurro, me aproximei e acariciei sua bochecha, e nem eu sei bem porque só que queria que acreditasse em mim; ultimamente me importava muito com que ela pensava de mim. Senti como tremeu com meu contato.

— Epa… - disse se afastando – o que eu disse das mãos hein – disse fingindo raiva.

— Desculpe...

— Esta bem eu te perdoo, como fala de suas 'amigas' se ao que parece você também é meio lento hein?

— Tem um conceito muito baixo de mim.

— Acho que é evidente, para você deve ser mais importante o time de futebol, a popularidade e isso… não é?

— Está errada

— Ah sim? – me perguntou.

— Sim – disse me aproximando.

— Por quê? Por acaso o grande Edward Cullen não é o que parece? – me perguntou aproximando, seguindo o jogo.

— Talvez, mas é um segredo – a provoquei.

— Então descobrirei.

— Veremos, veremos.

**Bella PDV**

Era sexta e isso significava que faltava cada vez menos tempo para a formatura, e isso se notava no ar. Em todas os muros da escola estavam pregados cartazes para lembrar os alunos que as fotos para o anuário seriam tirados na próxima quinta, ou lembrar do baile, ou para incentivar que o time iria jogar na próxima quarta-feira o jogo final do campeonato contra a escola secundária de Seattle. Eu estava fazendo um inventario dos livros, já que a biblioteca estava totalmente vazia, ainda me faltava bastante trabalho quando Alice entrou como uma bala parou na minha frente e começou a pular animadamente.

— Ai Bells, Bella estou tão feliz! – disse segurando minhas mãos e girando comigo.

— O que foi Alice? – perguntei agitada e um tanto tonta com as voltas, parou e tomou ar de maneira sonora.

— Jasper me convidou para o baile! – disse começando outra vez sua 'dança da vitória'.

— Sério? Isso é grandioso.

— Eu sei, ai Bella, tem que me acompanhar amanhã ao shopping, por favor, por favor – disse fazendo um biquinho. Como dizer que não?

— Tudo bem.

— Obrigada! Obrigada! – disse abraçando-me – Prometo que não te obrigarei a provar nada e não te irritarei, e me comportarei...

— Eu acredito.

— Ehh, mas há algo mais – disse ficando seria.

— O que? – perguntei. Para Alice ficar seria não significava nada bom.

— É… bem Jazz… Jazz me chamou para sair depois do treino, não vai ficar com raiva?

— Por que ficaria com raiva?

Oh, oh, já sei por que ia ficar com raiva. Se Alice ia com Jasper, isso significa que eu teria que ir só com Edward. Amaldiçoei por dentro o estúpido carro de Alice, por ter quebrado de novo e ao meu por ter feito o mesmo.

— Certeza que não vai ficar irritada?

— Não, é sério, vá tranquila.

— Obrigada Bella, é a melhor amiga – disse me abraçando de novo.

— E que hora termina o treino? – perguntei.

— Hmm... acho que as 5:30.

— Ahh – horror isso era uma hora depois que terminasse o meu turno na biblioteca.

— Isso nos deixa tempo livre… quer ir para a sala de musica? – me perguntou Alice. Suspirei, sabia o que pretendia.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Edward PDV**

O treino havia sido verdadeiramente cansativo, mas tudo era pelo campeonato. Quando terminei de me trocar e estava saindo dos vestiários, uma voz me chamou.

— Hey Edward – era Jasper.

— Sim, o que foi? – disse virando-me para ele.

— Ham nada só que Alice me pediu para lembrar você de buscar Bella.

— E ela por acaso não vem conosco? – lhe perguntei, pois estava sendo o chofer pessoal de minha irmã outra vez, seu carro havia quebrado pela… enésima vez?

— É não, chamei-a para sair – me disse nervoso.

— Jasper, posso te perguntar algo?

— Claro, amigo…

— O que sente pela minha irmã? – perguntei.

Conhecia Jasper há muito tempo, e conhecia cada uma de suas "conquistas" e como terminavam, mas era óbvio que eu não queria que algo assim acontecesse com a minha irmã.

— De verdade, eu gosto dela – disse de maneira sincera.

— Que bom, não quero que a faça sofrer.

— Isso jamais Edward.

— Isso é o que espero.

— Te juro.

Caminhei pelos corredores da escola até chegar ao meu armário, perto da sala de música e comecei a guardar os livros que necessitava para amanhã em minha mochila, foi ai que a escutei pela primeira vez.

A voz mais doce e bonita que havia escutado em toda a minha vida, similar ao canto de um anjo, não pude evitar me aproximar da porta, completamente abobado com essa hipnotizante voz. Segurei a maçaneta, disposto a girá-la e revelar o mistério.

— Eddie! – escutei uma estridente voz gritar no corredor. Afastei-me da porta, para virar e ver o meu pior pesadelo, perdão, digo Tanya, notei que a voz também parou.

— O que você quer? – perguntei cortante, não estava para ser um cavalheiro com ela.

— É, não, nada… só me perguntava – disse percorrendo meu braço com um de seus dedos, com as unhas em um horroroso rosa choque [N/A: Nada contra a cor rosa ok] – Se você quer ir comigo no cinema amanhã – disse me olhando através dos cílios, e isso me deu náuseas.

— Ehh… desculpe Tanya, mas já tenho planos.

— Ahh – pareceu decepcionada – Então, queria te perguntar algo – disse segurando no meu braço e me levando através do corredor – Eddie queria saber quando vai me convidar para te acompanhar para o baile? – disse sem rodeios.

Fiquei quieto, isso era demais, acho que definitivamente ser um cavalheiro com Tanya não estava dando resultados.

— Nunca – lhe disse – E não vou, ao menos não com você – a cara de Tanya nesse momento valia ouro, tinha a mandíbula completamente escancarada pela surpresa.

— Co… como não Eddie? Somos o par perfeito – choramingou. – Você tem que ir comigo – gritou.

— Desculpe – encolhi os ombros. – Mas não iria com você nem em um milhão de anos – lhe disse enquanto voltava para a sala de música.

— EDDIE! – choramingou de maneira estridente, mas a ignorei.

Quando cheguei à sala, abri a porta e a grande surpresa foi que a encontrei vazia, a primeira coisa que pensei foi que a voz havia sido fruto da minha imaginação, mas quando me aproximei do velho estéreo vi que ali tinha um cd, o peguei e decidi por para ver do que se tratava. Era uma gravação, e nela estava cantando essa bela voz novamente, havia sido real e eu faria qualquer coisa para descobrir a dona, qualquer coisa.

**Bella PDV**

Estava sentada na biblioteca, esperando Edward, irônico não, Alice já havia ido deixando-me mais que comprometida em acompanhá-la ao shopping amanhã. Edward entrou na biblioteca e caminhou até onde eu estava.

— Oi – cumprimentou.

— Oi.

— Bem, acho que Alice nos abandonou – eu ri. – Vamos?

— Claro – lhe disse pegando minha bolsa.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, estava quase vazio, o qual não me surpreendia Edward cavalheirosamente abriu a porta do carro para mim e logo ele entrou.

— E como foi seu dia? – perguntou. Estava estranho.

— Ham… bom… nada fora do comum, e o seu? – saiu com o carro.

— Não poderia dizer o mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Porque há dois minutos – disse virando para me ver por um momento – briguei com Tanya, queria que eu fosse ao baile com ela, pode acreditar?

— E você lhe disse não? – perguntei surpresa, ele assentiu – Por quê? Não sei eu pensei que gostava dela, digo é bonita e popular – totalmente o meu oposto, me recordei com pesar.

— Claro que não gosto de Tanya, não é meu tipo… - me respondeu.

— E qual é seu tipo? – perguntei talvez muito ansiosa.

— Ah isso é particular – me respondeu dedicando-me um sorriso torto – Além disso tenho intenção de convidar alguém para o baile.

— Ahh… - virei para olhar pela janela.

— Bella? – perguntou.

— Sim - virei para olhá-lo.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Não, nada.

— Tem certeza?

Carro fez um som estranho, semelhante a uma pequena explosão, que me fez sobressaltar.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntei um tanto angustiada.

— Não sei – o ruído de novo. – Espera, vou estacionar.

Edward estacionou o carro e desceu, do meu assento vi como abriu o capo do carro. Logo vi um gesto de desgosto no rosto de Edward. Genial agora Edward tinha o carro quebrado.

— O que foi? – perguntei quando entrou. Ainda que por seu rosto soubesse as más noticias.

— O motor, aqueceu demais – disse como se estivesse informando a morte de alguém, com um tom muito fúnebre, por acaso amava tanto o seu carro?

— E isso é grave? – perguntei,

— Não, só esperar que esfrie.

— E quando tem que esperar?

— Uma hora, no máximo uma hora e meia.

O que? Uma hora ou uma hora e meia, como ia suportar tanto tempo a sós com ele? Tinha medo de mim mesma e das minhas estúpidas reações quando estava perto dele. Não sabia que tinha, mas não podia evitar me sentir atraída por ele, ainda que tentasse com todas as minhas forças o contrario.

— Hmm… vai se incomodar se eu colocar um pouco de música?

— E o que tem em mente... Rock ou Heavy Metal? Ou talvez o novo grupo da moda… como se chama?

— Estranho o conceito que tem de mim Bella... Nunca te disseram que não se deve julgar um livro pela capa? – me disse com um sorri brincalhão.

— E desde quando é um livro? – perguntei graciosa.

— Vai deixar que eu coloque o cd?

— Está bem.

Colocou o cd no som e uma bela melodia, que me era muito familiar começou a inundar o ambiente, os suaves acordes de _Clair de Lune_.

— Clair de Lune? – perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Debussy é meu favorito, talvez se deva porque foi o primeiro que toquei bem no piano.

Assim que Edward Cullen escutava musica clássica, isso sim era estranho ou por acaso os atletas da escola estão se tornando cultos? Ficamos em silencio por um longo tempo, eu seguia fixada em meus pensamentos, e ao que parece Edward também.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Bella PDV**

— Por quê? – soltei de repente.

— Por que, o que? – perguntou Edward virando-se na minha direção.

— Por que você finge ser o que não é?

— O que quer dizer?

— Isso da musica, não acho que seus amigos compartilhem seu gosto, porque se não, não esconderia o piano ou estou errada?

— Não esta errada, na verdade Em e Jasper são muito bons amigos, mas há certas coisas que não combinamos.

— Mas por que não conta? É tão importante assim para você ser popular?

— Não, é só que… é… - ele inclinou a cabeça. – Como lhe explico? É algo que acostumei.

— Mas não é você mesmo.

— Quem sabe o que é realmente Bella?

— Mas, ao menos faz o que quer?

— Amo o que faço, ser capitão do time, mas também estou cansado de fingir todo o tempo.

— Todo o tempo?

— Na verdade não, quando estou com você é mais fácil ser eu mesmo.

— Ahh… - fiquei paralisada.

Era fácil para ele ser verdadeiro comigo, isso significa… que era bom, ou não?

— Vai me contar algo mais de você? – perguntou.

— O que? – disse voltando a mim, por assim dizer.

— Que vai me falar algo mais… é um mistério Bella.

— O que quer saber?

— Qual sua cor favorita?

— Hmm… não sei, marrom e você?

— Azul – disse. – Posso te perguntar algo mais?

— Já o está fazendo.

— Hahaha é sério. Por que ficou irritada comigo quando éramos crianças?

Diabos! De todas as perguntas não podia fazer a que eu não queria que fizesse. O que ia responder? Digo-lhe a verdade ou não?

— É eu… - gaguejei.

— Vai dizer? – perguntou aproximando-se de mim.

— Edward te importa de verdade? – perguntei tensa.

— Importa, porque continuo sem entender o por que.

— Não podemos deixar as coisas como estão?

— Me perdoa pelo o que seja que eu tenha feito? – suspirei.

— Está bem, eu perdoo, de coração, mas por favor não volte a perguntar isso, pode ser?

— De acordo… qual seu sorvete favorito? – perguntou como se nunca tivéssemos tido esse pequeno momento de tensão.

Estávamos conversando há muito tempo, falando de nossos gostos, de coisas estúpidas, mas que eram necessárias de saber do seu 'amigo' porque nisso tínhamos nos transformado… amigos.

— É serio, não gosto de fazer compras, mas Alice continua tentando que aconteça ao contrario.

— E ainda não conseguiu.

— E não conseguira, a mim de verdade não importa muito roupa e essas coisas, não é melhor pessoa pelo o que tem, mas sim o que tem no coração – Edward me olhava com uma expressão indescritível no rosto.

— O que você tem? – perguntou aproximando-se repentinamente.

— O que? – perguntei intrigada. Não sabia de que falava.

— A forma como você fala… é tão… por que é tão especial? – aproximou-se mais.

— Eu… é…

Ele se aproximou de mim e acariciou lentamente e com ternura infinita minha bochecha, milhões de pequenas descargas elétricas percorreram meu corpo, e foi nesse momento que me dei conta que havia chegado ao ponto que não tinha volta.

Estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pro Edward Cullen, mais do que havia estado quando pequena e agora sim se ele voltasse a me fazer sofrer, destroçaria toda minha alma.

**Edward PDV**

— É serio, não gosto de fazer compras, mas Alice continua tentando que aconteça ao contrario.

— E ainda não conseguiu. – lhe respondi.

Havía ficado conversando cerca de uma hora, pelo menos com Bella a espera era mais agradável, devia dizer que sua companhia fazia todo esse contratempo mais prazeroso e suportável.

— E não conseguira, a mim de verdade não importa muito roupa e essas coisas, não é melhor pessoa pelo o que tem, mas sim o que tem no coração.

— O que você tem? – perguntei aproximando-me dela, impulsionado por alguma parte do meu ser.

— O que? – perguntou.

— A forma como você fala… é tão… por que é tão especial?

— Eu… é… - gaguejou.

Aproximei mais, queria terminar com toda distancia entre nós e voltar a provar dos seus doces lábios, claro que dessa vez por mais tempo. E me perguntava se era verdade, não sabia se tinha Bella, mas havia algo nela que era especial e irresistível, algo que havia ignorado deliberadamente por mais de dez anos, algo que tive aqui, ao alcance da mão e me neguei a tomar… algo que havia descoberto graças a uma estúpida aposta.

A aposta sem duvida já não me importava… o que mais me importava nesse momento era Bella… e só ela.

Acariciei sua bochecha da forma mais terna que pude e senti como Bella estremeceu pelo contato, quis me aproximar mais e beijá-la, aproximei-me mais dela, agora só uns poucos milímetros separavam nossos lábios.

— Acho… acho que… que deveria testar o carro – murmurou afastando-se de mim.

— Sim… acho que farei isso – disse voltando ao meu lugar e girando a chave no contato.

O ruído do motor se fez presente e voltei ao caminho tomando direção da casa de Bella. Havia ficado a segundos de beijá-la e ela tinha me afastado, isso significava que talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo, minha face adquiriu um aspecto triste que não passou despercebido dela.

— Edward aconteceu algo? – perguntou.

— Não, nada – respondi.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta, estou perfeito, só um pouco cansado do treino é isso.

— Ahhh, estão treinando muito não é?

— Demais, mas será bom no final. Além disso tenho que defender o troféu.

— É isso.

— Vai estar não é?

— Aonde? – perguntou.

— No jogo.

— Não sei.

— Por favor – não sei por que pedi, mas tinha a estranha necessidade de que ela estivesse ali.

— O que ganho por ir? – perguntou de maneira divertida.

— A satisfação de me ver jogar – respondi continuando o jogo.

— Oh com certeza irei ficar deprimida se perco de ver você jogando, depois como poderia continuar vivendo com essa decepção? – me disse de maneira sarcástica.

— Sim com certeza, e eu estaria muito magoado também.

— Sim claro – disse sarcástica ainda.

— Bem, você vai? – já estávamos na sua casa.

— Está bem.

— Promete? – perguntei.

— Prometo – respondeu.

Bella desceu do carro e eu esperei até vê-la entrar em sua casa para ir. Não sabia por que, mas a pequena promessa que me deu me fez sentir verdadeiramente feliz.

E mais culpado pelo estúpido que havia sido no dia do seu aniversário.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**ALICE PDV**

Tic-tac, tic-tac...

O relógio avançava e Edward ainda não tinha chegado isso me preocupava tanto.

Talvez tivesse acontecido algo com ele e Bella, e seria minha culpa, por ir com Jasper, a culpa já estava fazendo aparição em cena quando escutei o som do carro de Edward na entrada da casa. Respirei, já não tinha que explicar a mamãe e papai, o que havia acontecido com ele.

— Onde você estava? – saltei quando cruzou a porta. – Onde está Bella?

— Na sua casa – respondeu tranquilamente.

— E onde você estava?

— Alice, você mesma me pediu para levar ela para sua casa e eu o fiz…

— Sim, mas… já passou das 8 da noite, e a casa de Bella não é tão longe, assim que me diga a verdade – exigi.

— É a verdade, o motor do carro aqueceu demais e tivemos que esperar, por isso a demora.

— Ahh...

— Agora se me desculpa quero ir dormir, estou muito cansado.

— Por quê?

— Pelo treino de futebol Alice, pelo o que mais?

— Ehh… Edward irmãozinho, antes que suba – disse melosa.

— Sim?

— É que, eu queria te pedir um pequeno favor – era agora ou nunca, pelo o que parece meu irmão estava de bom humor.

— O que foi?

— Eu queria te pedir, se amanha, poderia levar Bella e eu ao shopping.

— Ao shopping?

— Sim, por Deus, Edward, falta menos de uma semana para o baile, tenho que comprar meu vestido.

— Vai ao baile?

— Sim, com Jasper, e você?

— Ainda não sei...

— Como? Não me diga que não tem com quem ir Edward… isso é impossível.

— Tenho com quem ir, o problema está com _quem eu quero ir_ – respondeu. Tinha algo estranho aqui. – Agora se não se importa, quero ir dormir.

— Mas vai me acompanhar – disse fazendo beicinho.

— Esta bem, a que hora?

— Vamos buscar Bella ao meio-dia.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar no shopping?

— Todo o dia – lhe disse. – Ah e papai e mamãe ligaram, voltam domingo à tarde.

— Ah que bom, agora – disse avançando. – quero dormir.

— Esta bem, boa noite irmão, você é o melhor – quando quer.

Sábado, finalmente sábado, estava tão emocionada hoje ia comprar o vestido para o baile, mas havia algo mais que me emocionava, melhor dizendo me inquietava.

Edward meu querido irmão, estava muito estranho, algo estava acontecendo e eu ia averiguar. Estávamos preparados para sair vinte para meio-dia, perfeito, chegaríamos à casa de Bella uns vinte minutos e de lá para o shopping só mais uns vinte minutos… estava tão emocionada!

Quando chegamos à casa de Bella, ela já nos esperava na entrada, ou talvez tivesse acabado de se despedir de Charlie. Mas quando nos viu, seu rosto se iluminou, ou deveria dizer quando viu meu irmão, seu rubor ficou evidente quando chegou perto do carro, aqui estava acontecendo algo, e eu ia descobrir… mas Edward e Bella, tinham algo escondido, ou era eu que estava vendo muitos filmes de mistério ultimamente.

— Oi – cumprimentou.

— Oi Bells – lhe disse, Edward virou para cumprimentá-la.

— Oi Bella – ela voltou a corar.

Graças a louca forma do meu irmão dirigir, que nesses momentos eu agradecia, chegamos ao shopping em menos de quinze minutos, ainda que ao que parece a única emocionada era eu.

— Vamos Bella, você vai ficar linda, prove sim? – lhe pedi mostrando-lhe uma blusa azul e com pequenas borboletas brancas bordadas.

— Alice, você me prometeu que não ia me fazer provar nada, além disso nós viemos somente pelo seu vestido – discordou.

— Sim, mas olhe, não é linda? Não é verdade Edward – eu disse buscando um pouco de ajuda.

— Ahh, sim é linda – disse sem muito entusiasmo.

— Viu, vai Bella, só essa, estou certa de que ficará perfeita...

— Alice – reclamou, eu comecei a fazer biquinho – Ok, tudo bem, mas nada mais – sorri – E deixa de usar seus truques comigo.

— Prometo que não vai se repetir – lhe disse empurrando-a até o provador.

Agora 'as investigações de Alice' estavam começando, era hora de por meu plano em ação.

— Edward, pode ficar com a Bella? É que tenho que ir ver a sessão de maquiagem.

— É muito urgente? – perguntou cético.

— Sim, por favor – implorei.

— Esta bem.

Perfeito, na verdade não tinha que ir à sessão de maquiagem, não ainda, me escondi atrás de umas camisas coloridas, desde que aqui tinha uma vista panorâmica do provador.

**Bella PDV**

Alice havia me prometido não me fazer provar nada, mas mentiu e o pior é que Edward estava junto… Deus devia estar tão vermelha que o contraste com a blusa azul não seria nada agradável, genial.

Edward ainda que não falasse do nosso "incidente" no carro, havia sido minha imaginação, ultimamente muito volátil, ou ele havia tentando me beijar… e eu muito estúpida me afastei com a desculpa de que visse o motor do carro, o motor! Mas não é normal que alguém que te ignora olimpicamente durante os últimos dez anos como se tivesse peste ou o que seja eu, da noite para o dia se aproxime, tanto. Por mais que desse voltas nisso em minha cabeça não encontrava lógica.

Ou talvez já fosse a hora de deixar a lógica em casa e fazer o que dizia meu coração, ainda que isso fosse tão arriscado como lançar-se em uma piscina cheia de tubarões que não haviam sido alimentado nos últimos 5 dias. _Sim talvez essa era a resposta…_

Respirei e sai do provador com os olhos fechados, tentando não cair.

— Está bem Alice, já provei – disse.

— Definitivamente minha irmã tem razão – respondeu a aveludada voz de Edward – o azul te deixa magnífica…

Azul, inferno… a lembrança da tarde de ontem se fez presente.

— _Umm… não sei, o marrom… e o seu?_

— _O azul…_

Azul era a cor favorita de Edward, alguém ia morrer…

— Alice – murmurei entre dentes de maneira quase imperceptível.

— Aconteceu algo Bella? – perguntou Edward não havia me dado conta da forma que ele me olhava.

— Ehh... não nada – outra vez ruborizei – ehh vou me trocar.

— Esta bem.

Mudei de imediato a blusa, já que Alice estava jogando, dando-me uma blusa azul, sabendo obviamente que essa é a cor preferida do seu irmão e logo me deixando sozinha com ele... ia me pagar! Sai do provador com a blusa na mão e a deixei em um dos cabides, era bonita, mas não podia permitir esse gasto e tão pouco ia dar a Alice o gosto de comprar, ha não.

— Onde esta Alice? – perguntei a Edward.

— Na sessão de maquiagem.

— Vou buscá-la – lhe disse.

**Edward PDV**

— Está bem Alice, já provei – disse Bella saindo do provador com os olhos fechados. Tinha vestido a blusa que Alice a havia lhe dado e na verdade estava muito bem, essa roupa, em especial a cor ficava perfeita.

— Definitivamente minha irmã tem razão – respondi sem tirar meus olhos dela – o azul te deixa magnífica…

Bella corou intensamente, abaixou o olhar e murmurou algo entre dentes.

— Aconteceu algo Bella? – perguntei ainda sem deixar de olhar ela.

— Ehh... não nada – corou de novo – ehh vou me trocar.

— Esta bem. – ela entrou no provador outra vez, pouco tempo depois saiu com a blusa na mão e a deixou em um cabide.

— Onde esta Alice? – perguntou.

— Na sessão de maquiagem.

— Vou buscá-la – me disse, indo até onde lhe havia indicado.

Olhei novamente a blusa no cabide e fiz algo pouco irreflexivo, pequei-a e fui para o caixa mais perto.

— Para presente? – perguntou a garota que empacotava as coisas.

— Sim, por favor.

Não sei o que passou na minha cabeça, mas comprei a blusa para Bella, só esperava que ela não se irritasse quando a visse.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Bella PDV**

Havia encontrado Alice justamente onde Edward me disse, quando a perguntei por que me deixou sozinha com Edward, ela me respondeu que foi porque haviam anunciado uma liquidação de batom, que estranhamente não escutei, mas acreditei, depois de tudo não tinha motivo para mentir.

Reunimo-nos de novo com Edward, para fazer outra longa visita em outras lojas em busca do vestido de Alice, estava irritada, a verdade é que comprar não é coisa minha, não entendo como a minha amiga se divertia muito com elas, e Edward tão pouco o entendia.

— Já este irritado? – lhe perguntei enquanto Alice entrava na loja de vestidos numero… 10?

— É sempre assim? – perguntou.

— Quem? Alice? Oh não – ele suspirou de alivio – às vezes é pior.

— Sério, eu tenho pena de você.

— Obrigada, mas você sabe... Alice é muito agradável quando está longe das lojas.

— Sim, eu acho.

— Bella! – Eu ouvi Alice chamando – por favor, venha!

— O que foi Alice? – perguntei aproximando-me do provador.

— Eu preciso de você para me ajudar a decidir – ela disse colocando uma expressão de sofrimento fingido, ela devia tentar ser atriz.

— Você quer a minha ajuda para escolher? – perguntei quase questionar sua sanidade.

— Sim, o que está errado?

— É… não foi você que me disse que não tinha gosto para roupas... – lembrei-a.

— Eu? – Fingindo inocência – não Bella… ou sim? . Mas por favor... me ajude!

— Tudo bem... você vai enfrentar as consequências ...

Alice colocou as mãos em dois vestidos um de cor creme tipo tomara que caia e outro verde com tiras e terminava em ponta.

— Eu não sei qual decidir!

— Hum… eu acho que o verde – eu disse.

— Você tem certeza?

— Para que pede a minha ajuda, se não acredita em mim?

— Acredito em você... é que... não sei... eu estou tão nervosa!

— Você gosta muito dele.

— O que? O vestido?

— Não, eu estou falando sobre Jasper.

— Aii sim, não sabe… é… aii o amor!

— Hum Allie, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Sim, claro.

— Como sabe quando está apaixonada?

— Ham... isso... é como... se você tivesse um enxame de borboletas no estômago... e quer passar todo o seu tempo com essa pessoa ... - disse com um suspiro longo

— Ahh...

— Por que a pergunta? – Perguntou com um olhar questionável.

— Nada, só curiosidade – eu encolhi os ombros.

— Ahh… o verde?

— Definitivamente.– Eu ainda pesava as palavras de Alice

**Tanya PDV**

— Rosalie, sem duvida roxo é a sua cor – lhe disse.

— Você acha?

— Definitivamente.

Estava com Rosalie, minha melhor amiga no shopping procurando nossos vestidos para o baile, e que, o que Eddie me disse ontem que deve ser pelo cansado do treino, obviamente, ele ia ir comigo… disso eu estava absolutamente certa!

Eu era a garota mais bonita e popular da escola, era óbvio que ele e eu estávamos indo juntos, e, em seguida, seriamos coroados "rei e rainha da formatura", meu sonho perfeito…e ninguém e nada ia arruinar. Além do mais não podia admitir que Edward tivesse me... rejeitado? Ou não, essa seria a pior derrota da minha vida, além do mais sabia que a estúpida da Lauren também estava atrás dele, então eu não gostava dela, o osso, só tinha aceitado ela no grupo porque sua mãe era proprietária do melhor spa em Pheonix, se não, _no way!_

— Que tal esse? – perguntei a Rose, enquanto mostrava um vestido de cor púrpura tomara que caia muito ajustado.

— Divino, você sabe que tudo fica divino em você.

— Obrigada, eu sei – disse fazendo nosso cumprimento.

Rose e eu fomos para a praça de alimentação para pegar uma salada e um refrigerante e então vi algo que quase me faz cair em estado de choque… Edward, meu Eddie, estava sentado com a sonsa da… como se chamava, a menina da biblioteca… a de óculos.

— Não é Bella Swan que está com Edward? – perguntou Rose.

— Quem? – disse fazendo-me de desentendida.

— Bella Swan, a garota da biblioteca.

— Parece.

— Mas o que faz com Edward?

— Eu sei que…

— Não é sua namorada? – disse olhando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Claro, só que, bem, talvez Edward precisasse de ajuda com seus deveres, eu sei que…

— Duvido, além disso, pela maneira que a olha, me preocuparia, amiga – disse mostrando sua mesa.

_Oh my god!_ Não podia acredita, certamente meus belos olhos azuis estavam me enganando, Edward estava acariciando a bochecha dessa… essa… ah! E a olhava como se… não certamente eu estava tendo uma alucinação ou algo assim. Isso não ia ficar assim, oh não, algo eu ia fazer. Eddie não pode me rejeitar assim e menos por causa dessa… coisa.

**Edward PDV**

Depois de quanto foi? Cinco horas, Alice, minha querida irmã – note o sarcasmo – havia encontrado o seu bendito vestido, compreendo perfeitamente Bella, Alice era capaz de fazer alguém odiar as compras. O que mais, por assim dizer, engraçado, era que, depois de sair da loja, encontramos com alguém.

— Alice, Bella... Edward... Como estão? – Perguntou Jasper.

— Jazz ... como você está? – Disse Alice dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

— Bem, o que fazem por aqui?

— Nós fomos às compras - respondeu Alice.

— Somos dois.

— E já terminou? – Bella e eu nos afastamos um pouco lhes dando seu espaço.

— Bem… Allie queria saber se quer tomar algo comigo – perguntou Jazz;

— Claro! Vou dizer a Bella e Edward – ainda que não fosse necessário, falavam tão 'baixo' que já havíamos escutado tudo.

Bella e eu não pudemos fazer mais do que aceitar, mas antes tivemos que levar as sacolas de Alice, para levá-las em casa.

— Bem, acho que ficamos sozinhos outra vez – disse a Bella.

— É o que parece – respondeu encolhendo os ombros e com o olhar baixo.

— Hum… não sei… quer comer algo?

— Está bem.

Fomos para a praça de alimentação, eu carregava todas as sacolas de Alice, o local estava quase cheio, portanto, só tinha apenas uma pequena mesa para dois, perfeito.

Nós pedimos a nossa comida, mesmo Bella estava muito quieta, me perguntei o por que.

— Bella você está bem? – lhe perguntei, ela levantou o olhar do seu prato.

— Sim – ela sussurrou.

— Você tem certeza?

— Absoluta, isso é só que ir para as compras verdadeiramente me cansa.

— É verdade, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão terrível sair com Alice… agora eu entendo porque a mamãe se recusa a acompanhá-la para comprar coisas para o seu negócio… Alice pode fazer as compra mais fácil que uma odisseia – Bella riu de forma musical, o que acelerou o meu coração.

— Tem razão, uma vez fez um escândalo porque não lhe avisei que tinha ido fazer compras, e isso por que só estava comprando um par de tênis… - disse levantando o olhar.

Eu me perdi em seus profundos olhos castanhos, tinha algo neles que me chamava, ela aparentemente pensava o mesmo, não podia desviar o olhar dela e vice-versa, era como se seus olhos fossem dois ímãs poderosos e eu não poderia desviar o olhar, não queria desviar.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Alice PDV**

Era domingo de manhã, ontem com Jasper foi maravilho, também tive a minha "boa ação bom dia", deixando Bella e Edward sozinhos. Falando em Edward, agora eu estava indo para o seu quarto, nossos pais chegariam esta tarde e eu queria surpreendê-los, organizando um jantar de boas vindas.

Parei na porta do quarto, uma voz muito familiar projetada de dentro. Bella? Eu abri a porta. Edward estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos fechados, e a voz vinha de seu estéreo, caramba! Tinha deixado o CD na sala de música, isso que acontecia por gravar Bella secretamente, agora sim ela me mataria.

— O que foi Alice? – perguntou-me abrindo os olhos.

— Ehh… oi Ed, o que esta escutando? – tinha que saber se ele sabia de quem era esse cd.

— Ah isso na verdade não sei, encontrei na sala de musica.

— E o levou? – disse dando drama a minha voz. – Isso é roubar Edward – disse de maneira acusadora.

— Eu sei, mas por acaso não prestou atenção? É uma voz linda, ah não sabe quanto eu gostaria de saber quem é.

Oops, se ele soubesse… mas claro se eu o dissesse, certamente depois seria esquartejada por Bella pessoalmente.

— Alice, o que quer me falar? – perguntou ao ver que eu estava muda.

— Ah sim, estou pensando em organizar um jantar de boas vindas para mamãe e papai, parece bom?

— Claro.

— Perfeito, é vou chamar Bella para que venha com Charlie.

— De acordo – disse perdendo-se de novo na musica, a musica de Bella. Só esperava que não tivesse a brilhante ideia de mostrar a ela o cd, porque se não Jasper ficaria viúvo antes de não casarmos.

Liguei para Bella, e ela aceitou o convite, logo telefonei para o restaurante favorito dos meus pais e pedi o jantar, sim, sei que pareço capaz de fazer muitas coisas, mas a cozinha definitivamente não era o meu.

As sete da noite tive tudo perfeitamente pronto, então escutei a campainha, deviam ser Charlie e Bella, pensei, meus pais chegariam daqui a meia hora.

— Oi Charlie, Bella, como estão? – disse logo que abri a porta.

— Bem, e você Alice? Não te vejo desde terça – perguntou Charlie.

— Bem, obrigada por perguntar.

— Esme e Carlisle já chegaram?

— Não, ainda não, mas já estão por chegar.

Quando já estávamos na sala, nesse instante meu irmão fez o ato de presença.

— Oi Charlie, Bella – cumprimentou, Bella corou levemente. Nisso a campainha tocou novamente.

— Que estranho – murmurei – a comida já chegou.

Fui até a porta e a abri.

— Mamãe! Papai! Vocês já estão aqui – gritei correndo até eles.

— Nós também sentimos saudades filha – disse-me mamãe.

— Vem, entrem – eu disse deixando a porta aberta.

Mamãe e Papai cumprimentaram Charlie, Bella e Edward, e depois de conversar um pouco sobre como eles tinham passado na sua viagem todos fomos para a mesa.

**Bella PDV**

Estava cem por cento certa de que o lugar que eu tinha sido atribuída na mesa foi a graças à mente maquiavélica da minha amiga, como se não tivesse sido suficiente para mim ontem no shopping ficar sozinha com Edward, agora eu estava sentada em frente a ele, e comer foi tecnicamente alcançar um milagre, porque não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto perfeito e toda vez que ele me olhava, meu rosto ficava mais vermelho do que o molho de lasanha que estávamos comendo.

Quando terminou o jantar, Charlie e Carlisle foram para a sala de estar, mencionando algo sobre uma partida de tênis imperdível que iam transmitir em uns minutos, Esme se levantou e começou a recolher as coisas.

— Posso ajudar? – perguntei.

— Oh não se preocupe Bells eu ajudo a mamãe – disse Alice.

Genial… fiquei sozinha com Edward outra vez, estava se tornando um costume ou o que? Ele ficou me olhando uns minutos, como se pensando em algo, logo estendeu sua mão.

— Vem – me disse – Quero te mostrar algo – eu aceitei e peguei sua mão sem reclamar.

Ele me levou para o salão, até que ficamos em frente ao belo piano preto que estava no canto, ele se sentou no banco, e fez um gesto para que sentasse ao seu lado.

— O que foi? – perguntei.

— Nada, simplesmente queria mostrar algo.

— O que?

— Se você não se sentar não posso mostrar – sentei-me.

— E agora? – perguntei.

— Bem, acho que não acreditou quando contei, acho que é melhor que veja com seus próprios olhos – disse enquanto pousava seus dedos sobre as teclas brancas, uma bela melodia começou a inundar o lugar, _Clair de Lune._

Edward realmente tinha talento, talvez de mais.

— E agora acredita? – perguntou olhando-me, eu assenti. Edward voltou a pousar seus dedos sobre as teclas, desta vez a melodia foi diferente, totalmente desconhecida para mim, mas muito bonita; uma melodia doce e um pouco melancólica… uma melodia simplesmente linda. Quando terminou de tocar ele virou-se para me ver.

— Ed… Edward – murmurei. – É… é… linda – eu disse a ponto de chorar.

— Me alegra que você tenha gostado.

— De quem é? – perguntei.

— Minha – respondeu simplesmente.

— Sua? Nossa é linda, de verdade você tem talento.

— Obrigada.

— Como a escreveu? – perguntei. – Digo, deve ter se inspirado em algo muito especial.

— Sim, assim é.

— E pode me dizer em que...

— Inspirei-me em você – disse.

Fiquei tecnicamente congelada, não pensava que eu poderia ser capaz de inspirar algo assim, muito menos inspirar Edward a escrever alto tão lindo, por acaso estava brincando comigo?

— Edward não minta para mim...

— Não é mentira – voltei a olhar para outro lado.

— Quer que eu te ensine a tocar piano? – perguntou de repente.

— O que? – disse virando para ele.

— Se quer que te ensine a tocar piano ...

— Ha, será quase impossível, Edward.

— Bem não é tão difícil – ele disse – levantando-se e ficando em pé atrás de mim.

— Edward o que está fazendo?

Ele se inclinou para perto de mim, deixando o rosto apoiado no meu ombro e colocou as mãos sobre as minhas completamente.

— Vou te ensinar a tocar – respondeu, seu hálito quente acariciou meu pescoço, fazendo um calafrio percorrer-me. — Olhe, é simples – disse movendo sua mão sobre a minha, pressionou uma tecla e um som agudo saiu delas.

Continuamos assim por um tempo, suas mãos sobre as minhas movendo-se através do teclado, a cosquinha no meu colo cada vez que falava perto do meu ouvido, e minhas bochechas ardendo cobertas por uma forte cor escarlate. Depois de um tempo, os sons do piano começaram a mudar de forma, tudo graças a ele.

— Viu não é tão difícil – me disse.

— Mas, se você fez tudo – respondi.

— Oh não, claro que não.

— Edward – o repreendi.

— O que?

Quando ele fez essa pergunta virou para mim e eu fiz o mesmo, assim nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, eu senti seu hálito embriagante sobre meu rosto, atordoando-me, hipnotizando-me.

—Bella – ele sussurrou sedutoramente – eu...

Aproximamos-nos mais, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Eu não sabia o que estávamos jogando, melhor dizendo o que ele estava jogando, tudo que eu sabia é que queria arriscar. Virei lentamente, até que fiquei de frente a ele e começou a rodear minha cintura com as mãos, puxando-me para perto dele.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Bella PDV**

Suas mãos rodearam minha cintura, nossos lábios a poucos centímetros de encontrar-se, nossas respirações descompassadas, o momento era absolutamente perfeito, nem sequer pude pensar com claridade.

— Bella! – a voz de Alice fez nos separar repentinamente, tão rápido que Edward caiu no chão.

— Esta… bem? – perguntei.

— Sim… - respondeu junto quando levantava, Alice chegou.

— O que aconteceu aqui? Por que estava no chão irmãozinho? – disse enquanto dava umas gargalhadas.

— É que não sabe como é confortável o chão Ali – respondeu de maneira sarcástica – Não quer provar?

— Não obrigada – lhe disse ainda tentando conter o riso. Eu estava mais vermelha que um caranguejo – Bella o que foi?

— O que? Ham… comigo nada – lhe disse nervosa, Alice me olhou de maneira interrogativa.

— Por que veio Alice? – perguntou Edward.

— Ah sim, Charlie disse que para vocês irem Bells.

— Ah sim – disse levantando-me do banquinho.

— Nos vemos amanhã Bella – disse Edward.

— Sim, tchau.

Acho que não fui capaz de voltar a minha palidez habitual durante a viagem para casa, tão pouco enquanto me arrumava para dormir e muito menos quando dormia, parecia que meu rubor ia virar permanente e cada vez que fechava os olhos, o via tão perto que havíamos ficado de nos beijar, por acaso era algo mutuo? Ele sentia por mim o que eu por ele? Ou era só minha imaginação a que conspirava contra mim, rogava com todo meu coração que todo fosse verdade.

Na segunda-feira meu rosto voltou ao normal, pelo menos até que eu subi no Volvo prata onde Alice e Edward me esperavam, quando chegamos à escola e percebi que o grupo de super loira popular que na semana passada me ignoravam, olhavam para mim agora com uma expressão de ódio… e agora que eu tinha feito?

Alice e eu fomos para a nossa aula rapidamente, Edward ficou um pouco mais com seus "amigos", mas teria gostado se tivesse nos acompanhado para que eu pudesse me salvar do interrogatório de Alice.

— O que tem entre você e Edward? – perguntou quando caminhávamos para nossos armários.

— Do que esta falando? – disse fazendo-me de desentendida.

— O que sente por Edward, Bells?

— Ehh… isso… eu nada – menti eu era péssima mentindo.

— Não minta Bells, não sei o que te da, além disso, somos amigas desde a pré-escola e mereço um pouco de confiança ou não? – suspirei.

— Sim… tem razão, passam coisas comigo com relação ao seu irmão – admiti em frente à porta do meu armário.

— Coisas como? – perguntou.

— Acho que gosto dele.

— Isso eu já sabia, só esperava que confirmasse.

— Sim pode ser – disse abrindo o armário – mas e ele?

— Acho que gosta de você também – me disse.

— Sim claro, Allie olhe para mim – eu disse apontando-me – e olhe para ele, desde quando os cisnes andam com os patinhos feios – ela ficou em silencio.

Olhei para o armário disposta a pegar meus livros, mas encontrei algo mais, um embrulho de presente cor marrom com um laço azul.

— E isso – eu disse pegando.

— Me deixa ver – disse Alice emocionada. – Ual! Bella tem um admirador secreto. – abri e dentro estava a blusa que eu tinha provado no shopping.

— Alice não minta… foi você.

— Não, eu juro – disse. Estava dizendo a verdade.

— Quem foi então? – não me lembrava de ninguém mais que gostasse de comprar coisas para mim, além disso meu aniversario não era até uns meses a frente.

— Não tem nenhum bilhete?

— Certo… - disse buscando algum bilhete.

_Ficou tão linda em você, para que não fosse sua._

_Espero que você goste e que não se irrite por ter tomando semelhante liberdade._

_Edward_

— De quem é? – perguntou Alice, ao ver que eu olhava e olhava o bilhete.

— É de Edward.

— O que? Do meu irmão? – lhe estendi a nota. – Tem razão, ui parece que está sério.

— Não brinque Alice – lhe disse – será melhor irmos agora ou chegaremos atrasadas – lhe disse deixando o pacote de novo no armário e tomando os livros da classe.

Enquanto isso, eu ainda estava nas nuvens… e lá permaneci durante todo o dia, graças a Deus já tinha terminado todas as provas. Depois de terminar as aulas fui deixar meus livros de volta e retirar o pacote e o caderno em que eu compunha, pois eu estava certa de que hoje na biblioteca não teria nada para fazer.

Deve dedicar-me a isso da adivinhação, pois a biblioteca já estava completamente vazia, eu me aproximei da janela com o caderno na mão, a partir dali eu podia ver o campo de futebol e onde estava Edward, eu fiquei ali parada não sei quanto tempo, quando eu fui para ver o relógio, percebi que era hora de fechar.

Voltei para o meu armário, eu tinha esquecido o livro de álgebra e tinha alguns exercícios para resolver, peguei meu caderno e o presente de Edward na mão, na verdade, eu não gostava de pessoas gastando seu dinheiro comigo, mas depois de tudo tinha sido um gesto bonito… mas eu não sei por que. Peguei o meu livro e guardei na minha bolsa, então eu fui até a porta para esperar Alice e Edward.

**Edward PDV**

Tinha sido outro treino cansativo, afinal, havia apenas um dia de treinamento para o grande jogo. Depois de me trocar, fui pegar os meus livros no armário, quando me dirigia para a porta de saída, onde seguramente Alice e Bella me esperavam, eu encontrei algo no caminho, lançado no âmbito de um armário, o de Bella, o mesmo que eu havia deixado o meu presente esta manhã, eu descobri um pequeno caderno verde, olhando nele, fiquei surpresa ao ver o que havia nele.

Eram páginas e páginas de música e pela identificação eu descobri que eles pertenciam a Bella, realmente tinha talento, as letras eram muito bonitas ao menos o que eu vi, Bella era certamente um mistério... Eu perguntei-me se ela seria a voz misteriosa do cd, não sabia se perguntava a ela, depois de tudo por algum motivo mantinha em segredo. Eu questionei sobre deixar o caderno lá, mas se depois de alguém lê-se e o utilizasse mal, não, um mau negócio, eu decidi que era melhor mantê-la e dar-lhe a Alice para que ela entregasse a Bella, que talvez ela não gostaria de saber que eu tinha visto... também queria ter tempo para lê-lo inteiramente.

— oi Bella – a cumprimentei quando a vi na porta.

— Oi – respondei e vi o que tinha na mão, isso era um bom sinal, ao menos que pensasse em devolver.

— E Alice? – perguntei.

— Está conversando com Jasper.

— Ah – ficamos em silencio, contemplando o estacionamento quase vazio.

— Edward – disse

— Sim?

— Isso… eu… queria agradecer pelo presente – alivio, ao menos não ia jogar na minha cabeça.

— Não há de que.

— Mas, por quê?

— Por que, o que? – perguntei.

— Porque o presente, digo meu aniversario é em uns meses…

— Bom digamos que é em compensação a todos os presentes de aniversario que não te dei.

— Não tinha por que fazer.

— Não, mas queria fazer – ela abriu a boca ligeiramente.

— Edward, eu...

— Shh, não diga nada antes há algo que eu quero lhe pedir – disse enchendo-me de coragem era agora ou nunca.

— O que? O que foi Edward? – perguntou um tanto preocupada.

— Você quer… ir… ao… - ela só me olhava.

— Bella! Edward! Estou pronta – gritou Alice correndo em nossa direção. Eu me golpeei na cabeça com a mão e Bella me olhou estranha.

— Já estou aqui! – gritou Alice, como se eu já não soubesse – Vamos? Aconteceu algo?

— Ahh… não nada – respondeu Bella.

Nós subimos no carro e fiz o caminho habitual, o mal era que agora deveria buscar outra forma de convidar Bella, por que papai havia mandado concertar o carro de Alice esta manhã e ficaria pronto a tarde, só esperava que voltasse a estragar.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward PDV**

Era terça pela tarde, eu havia desaparecido antes do treino, sim, sei que é irresponsável inventar uma desculpa para sair do treinamento quando a final era amanhã, mas estava me matando a angustia por perguntar a Bella se queria ir ao baile comigo.

Além disso agora não tinha nenhuma duvida que ela era a voz do cd, porque eu havia passado a noite toda lendo cada uma das suas musicas do caderno e justo no final encontrei a musica do cd, agora tinha que devolver o caderno sem que ela se desse conta, não sabia como tomaria que eu soubesse seu segredo e não queria arriscar. Sabia que Bella estaria na biblioteca e o lugar estaria completamente vazio. Alice estaria em seu atelier de fotografia por um bom tempo, dessa vez não haveria interrupções.

Como havia suspeitado Bella estava sozinha na biblioteca acomodando uns exemplares de aritmética talvez grande demais para ela, notei que começava a tombar na escada a ponto de cair.

Consegui segura-la pelas costas antes que caísse no chão, minhas mãos ficaram em sua cintura e seu rosto a pequenos centímetros do meu, seus óculos estavam a meio caminho, o que lhe dava um aspecto gracioso, mas ainda assim terno.

— Você está bem? – perguntei ainda segurando-a.

— Eh… sim… - disse tentando separar-se de mim, completamente corada – ehh… obrigada… mas já pode me soltar.

— Ahh sim – disse soltando-a com cuidado quando o fiz, acomodou seu óculos.

— Obri… obrigada outra vez – disse como se custasse respirar.

— Tem certeza que está bem? Não quer que te leve na enfermaria? – perguntei preocupado.

— Estou bem, Edward, sério. O estranho era eu não ter caído ainda hoje – disse com humor.

— Não pode ser para tanto…

— Oh sim, sim é, sério Edward, um dia estranho para mim é um dia que eu não caia ou tropece com algo… - disse – mas… o que você faz aqui? Não tinha treino?

— Ehh sim…

— Então…

— Não podia me concentrar – disse encolhendo meus ombros.

— Por quê?

— Porque tinha que lhe dizer algo antes.

— A mim? – disse se auto indicando – o que tem a dizer para mim?

— Algo que… - expirei – É extremamente importante – fiquei calado.

— Meu Deus fala de uma vez Edward – disse ao ver meu silencio – Esta me assustando aconteceu algo com Alice? Esme ou Carlisle? Ou não aconteceu algo com Charlie?

— Não, não aconteceu nada com ninguém.

— Ah – suspirou – Então...

— Então eu... é isso não vai ser tão fácil, especialmente com você, mas...

— O que não vai ser fácil? O que foi? – perguntou.

— É… você lembra que Tanya queria ir ao baile comigo? – ela assentiu. – Bem...

— Já sei por fim você reconsiderou e disse que ia com ela... não tem que me contar nem nada Edward ela é perfeita para você, os dois são perfeitos – acrescentou com a cabeça baixa e a voz triste.

— Vai me deixar terminar?

— Não é isso? – neguei com a cabeça – Então é o que?

— Como eu dizia – respirei – Eu lhe que disse que não… porque queria ir com outra pessoa...

— Ah já sei, é alguém que eu conheço e quer que eu ajude é isso não?

— Não Bella… a pessoa que quero ir ao baile… é você – ela ficou quieta.

— O que? Eu? – disse surpresa – Hahaha, brincadeira muito boa Edward... muito bem eu cai… onde está a câmera? – perguntou de maneira séria – Eu já sabia, que era bom demais para ser verdade... onde está câmera? – gritou.

— Bella… - disse tomando-a pelos ombros – Não tem nenhuma câmera é verdade.

— Não minta...

— Não estou mentindo Bella… - disse apoiando minha testa na sua e olhando-a nos olhos. – Quer ir ao baile comigo?

— Edward… eu… - gaguejou – não sei o que dizer...

— Só espero que não seja não – ela sorriu.

— É tudo verdade? – perguntou, eu assenti. – Ahh – suspirou – claro que sim… adoraria ir com você.

— Não sabe o quão feliz me faz por aceitar...

Aproximei-me dela dessa vez não havia nada que fosse nos interromper, fui aproximando-me dela, desci minhas mãos dos seus ombros para sua cintura de maneira lenta e pausada, Bella tinha os olhos fechados e seu doce hálito golpeava com força meu rosto, não havia distancia entre nós, meus lábios estavam sobre os seus, um forte estrondo nos fez separar, como se tivéssemos sido eletrocutados, Bella levou a mão ao seu coração. Alguém nos tinha observado alguém que não gostou do que viu.

**Tanya PDV**

Estávamos ensaiando, amanha era a grande final e nós iríamos estrear a nova coreografia, mas isso era o que menos me importava, o que queria saber que o que acontecia com Eddie e a Swan.

— Vamos outra vez – disse as minhas outras companheiras, todas inferiores a mim. Porque óbvio sou a melhor – E um… dois… três...

Continuamos o treinamento, quando uma das novatas soltou o pompom que "acidentalmente" caiu sobre a cabeça de Mallory.

— Estúpida! – gritou e os olhos da garota começaram a inundar de lágrimas.

— Débil! Medíocre... Jonhsons se não sabe usar os pompons será melhor que vá embora – lhe disse Rose. A garota saiu correndo até o vestiário.

— Podemos continuar...

— Um minuto, preciso de um espelho – disse Lauren.

— Esta bem, vamos parar por cinco minutos.

À distância, vi que Eddie estava deixando o campo, o que era estranho… e eu resolvi segui-lo. Ele tinha estado muito estranho, também passava seu tempo pairando em torno desse rato de biblioteca da Swan… também teve a ousadia de recusar-me… a mim!

Entrou no colégio e eu o segui a distancia, graças a Deus meus divinos tênis eram silenciosos. Segui pelos corredores até chegar à biblioteca, esperei que entrasse e logo fiquei no umbral da porta, como havia suspeitado ali só estava à sonsa da Swan, que como novidade quase caiu… ou será que foi de propósito? Não escutava muito bem a conversa deles… mas eu fiquei doente com a forma que a tocava e a cara de estúpida dessa… O que estava acontecendo? Ele não vai me trocar por essa? Ou sim?... Ohh não isso era impossível, eu era perfeita!

— Não Bella… a pessoa que quero ir ao baile… é você – lhe disse.

— O que? Eu? – a tonta estava surpresa – Hahaha, brincadeira muito boa Edward... muito bem eu cai… onde está a câmera? – perguntou de maneira séria – Eu já sabia, quer era bom demais para ser verdade... onde está câmera? – gritou.

Não podia acreditar… Edward me rejeitou… e tudo para ir ao baile com essa… essa coisa! Era incrível, o mundo havia ficado louco, onde já se viu eu, a garota mais bonita e popular da escola sendo rejeitada e a tonta saísse com o capitão do time… oh não… eu ia me vingar, isso não ficaria assim, oh não.

— Bella… - disse dando de ombros – Não tem nenhuma câmera é verdade.

— Não minta...

— Não estou mentindo Bella… - se aproximou mais, estava a pouca distancia. – Quer ir ao baile comigo?

— Edward… eu… - e além de tudo demorava para responder – não sei o que dizer...

— Só espero que não seja não.

— É tudo verdade?

— Ahh – suspirou – claro que sim… adoraria ir com você.

— Não sabe o quão feliz me faz por aceitar...

Isso foi demais para mim… Eddie ia beijá-la, ia dar um beijo nessa... Mas não contariam comigo, eu fechei a porta com um estrondo, estava furiosa... eu queria... eu queria fazer algo realmente ruim... ia me vingar da tonta da Bella Swan, depois de terminar com ela não teria vontade de ver Edward nunca mais… não ia ter vontade para sair de casa, hahaha. Comecei a descer o corredor com um passo firme, sem perder o estilo.

— Tanya onde você estava? – perguntou-me Rosalie que estava certamente me procurando. As lideres de torcida não são nada sem mim.

— Rose preciso da sua ajuda – disse de maneira rápida.

— Aconteceu algo? – perguntou a loira.

— Sim, algo extremamente grave – suspirei ia ter que contar tudo. Mas além de tudo era Rose, ela era de confiança, não como Lauren que era a pior fofoqueira da escola.

— Que coisa? Não me assuste.

— Vem comigo – lhe disse tomando-a pelo braço para ir até o banheiro mais próximo.

Olhei no espelho, eu era perfeita… Por que Edward me rejeitou?... Todos morriam por mim ... todos, exceto ele.

— Rose… lembra que eu disse que ia ao baile com Eddi... Edward?

— Sim.

— Bem…era uma mentira ...

— O quê?

— Ele me rejeitou.

— Ai amiga – disse, me abraçando.

— Então… isso não é o pior.

— E tem mais? - Eu assenti, ela se separou de mim.

— Ele… ele está com a tonta da Bella Swan… E a convidou para o baile!

— Isso não pode ser…

— Sim, é… Eu vi com meus próprios olhos…

— O que você pretende fazer?– perguntou, e sabia pelo o brilho em meus olhos que eu não ficaria sem fazer nada.

— Eu vou me vingar dela, e quando terminar com ela não vai querer nem sair de casa.

Comecei a contar todo o plano para Rose, que ela aceitou sem por objeções. E em menos de uma hora eu iria transformar a vida da quatro olhos no inferno… e então Edward poderia ir ao baile comigo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava quase nas nuvens… Edward tinha me convidou para o baile e, na verdade, nesse momento não pesei um pouco o inconveniente: não sabia dançar e não tinha um vestido… mas o fato é que já tinha me convidado e… tinha quase me beijado de novo.

Edward tinha ido para continuar o treino e eu estava fechando a biblioteca, e depois esperaria por Alice na saída da sua oficina, peguei minha bolsa e sai, estava colocando a chave na fechadura quando escutei o som de dois pares de sapatos de salto muito fino no corredor, que só poderia significar problemas. Virei para ver quem era, em frente a mim em suas em minissaias muito curtas e tops apertados, estavam Tanya e Rosalie, que olharam para mim com ódio e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Me desculpe… mas já fechamos – eu disse.

— Não vim aqui para um livro.

— Ah não, então não entendo o que fazem aqui, talvez escutaram o rumor de que temos espelhos enormes, bem lamento decepcionar, mas é mentira – lhes disse.

— Por acaso você acha que é comediante – disse Rose sarcasticamente – Estamos aqui por outro assunto.

— Desculpe, mas não as sigo – lhes disse – então não temos do que conversar.

— Olha Swan – disse Tanya destilando veneno – Eu quero… eu exijo que você fique longe do meu Eddie...

— Perdão? Desde quando é sua propriedade?

— Desde que eu coloquei meus olhos sobre ele, estúpida, ele é meu.

— Acho que não.

— Bem é assim, fique longe dele ou então...

— Ou então o que? Quem vocês acham que são?

— Nós não achamos nada… somos as melhores - disse Rosalie.

— Pois desculpe não vou me afastar de Edward muito menos porque vocês estão dizendo, agora se me dão licença – disse me preparando para ir.

— Aonde você acha que vai não terminamos com você – disse Rosalie empurrando-me contra a parede. De verdade ela tinha força, suas unhas cravaram forte em meus braços causando-me dor.

— Auch – me queixei.

— Agora escute – disse Tanya tomando o lugar de sua amiga e cravando-me suas enormes unhas com mais força – você vai se afastar de Edward está claro? – disse batendo-me contra a porta.

— Se não o que? – a desafiei, não tinha medo.

— Então vamos ter que te ensinar a não se meter com a gente – me disse – Rose…

Tanya começou a puxar meu cabelo enquando gritava, tentei me defender, mas sua amiga tinha me agarrado.

— Você é uma idiota! – gritei.

— Cale-se... Deus! Que óculos horríveis… deixe-me ajudá-la... - disse ela tão cínica. Pegou os meus óculos e os quebrou com saltos enormes, enquanto sua amiga cuidava dos meus cadernos.

Comecei a chorar, e não por pena ou algo parecido, se não por impotência e raiva… quem achavam que eram? Destruíram todas as minhas coisas, me insultaram e até me bateram, foram terríveis, malvas… e tudo por um homem.

— Oh a ratinha esta chorando – disse Tanya fingindo voz terna – isso é para aprender a não mexer com o que é meu… e é melhor você ficar longe de Edward, que será pior na próxima vez… Adeus! .- disse despedindo-se com a mão como se despedisse de uma amiga que estava conversando.

Eu ainda estava lá no chão, apoiando as costas contra a porta, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelo meu rosto, comecei a recolher o que restava das minhas coisas, enquanto a raiva e impotência nublava meu pensamento, eu queria gritar…Eu queria que pagassem pelo o que tinham feito.

— Bella! – escutei o grito de Alice e seus rápidos passos através do corredor – O que aconteceu? – disse quando estava perto.

— Ah Allie – disse abraçando-a e chorando novamente – As odeio Alice, odeio.

— A quem? Quem fez isso Bells? – perguntou preocupada.

— Foi… Tanya, ela e sua amiga, Rosalie.

— O que? Como se… mas… por quê?

— Porque Edward me convidou para o baile, ai Allie, é injusto, elas acham que só porque são lindas e populares podem maltratar os outros.

— Sim, eu sei são umas idiotas – me disse, - Mas vamos levante, já faremos algo isso não vai ficar assim.

— Sim tem razão – disse ficando em pé com sua ajuda.

— Bella onde estão seus óculos – perguntou ao notar que eu não via quase nada – ohh não.

— O que foi?

— Essas – ficou calada. – Elas o quebraram – suspirei – Mas acalme-se, vamos arrumar isso, o que acha de umas lentes de contato? – disse como brincadeira, eu assenti.

— Alice, quero pedir um favor – lhe disse enquanto caminhávamos até o banheiro.

— Claro, diga Bella, quer que demos a essas loiras oxigenadas o que elas merecem? – neguei com a cabeça.

— Não, tenho algo em mente.

— Não entendo – suspirei.

— Elas acham que são superiores só por andar na moda e – limpei minhas lagrimas – serem bonitas, quero mostrar a elas que qualquer um pode ser assim, quero que faça comigo o que sempre quis fazer.

— Quer dizer que vai me deixar mudar sua imagem vai deixar? – assenti e Alice deu um grito agudo de emoção – Esta certa? Não bateram na sua cabeça?

— Não, só cansei que me tratem mal.

— Certo – Alice pegou seu celular – Olá, Jimmy? Preciso de tudo pronto temos uma fashion emergency em mãos – falou mais um pouco e logo desligou. Nesse momento pensei que talvez não havia sido boa ideia, mas já era tarde.

**Edward PDV**

Bella ter aceitado me fez completamente feliz, de uma forma nova e inexplicável… e a sensação era muito agradável. Marquei alguns gols antes do fim do treino e depois fui para casa novamente esquivando de Tanya e Lauren ultimamente pensavam ser a minha sombra, não conseguiam entender que só tinha olhos para Bella.

O trajeto da escola foi calmo quando cheguei diretamente para o banheiro para tomar banho, eu estava exausto. Uma vez em meu quarto outra vez olhei novamente o caderno com as composições de Bella e decidi que era melhor passá-lo para Alice e ela certamente estava ciente disso.

— Alice – chamei na porta – Posso entrar? – Não tive resposta – Alice – insisti.

— Ela saiu filho – disse mamãe que passava com o cesto de roupa suja.

— E aonde foi?

— Para a casa de Bella, hoje é terça.

Certo 'terça-feira de pijamas' eu tinha esquecido.

— Ah certo – eu disse indo até meu quarto.

Eu decidi fazer algo para passar o tempo, na verdade, decidi fazer algo que tinha sido adiado por muito tempo… tentar escolher uma universidade. E realmente não sabia o que era pior: ter ou não ter opção. Espalhei sobre a minha cama todos os que tinham sido obtidas, todas positivas, e todos oferecendo bolsas para atividades esportivas ou por qualificações, seria uma escolha difícil e eu não estava realmente preparado. A melodia do meu celular me tirou dos meus pensamentos que não deram em nada.

— Diga – atendi.

— Ed amigo e ai?

— Emmett oi o que foi?

— Bem, Jazz e eu estávamos planejando ir ao cinema que ir?

— Quem vai ser convidado?

— Bem… isto, você sabe, eu Jazz e…

— O quê?

— E as meninas.

— Ideia de Rose certo?

— Ehh… não, claro que não – respondeu nervoso.

— Emmett não minta.

—Tudo bem a ideia foi dela, mas você vem?

— Eu acho que sabe a resposta para que insistir?

— Okay ... okay, mudando de assunto, como vai aposta que está pronto para perder?

O inferno, a aposta ... eu tinha quase esquecido, mas acho que não era bom que eles soubessem, pelo menos não ainda.

— Acho que quem vai perder são vocês

— Hahaha, por favor, o que diz homem.

— Digo que Bella Swan aceitou ir ao baile comigo.

— Isso é uma piada!

— Não, é verdade, eu pedi esta tarde.

— É por isso que desapareceu no treino. Mas não cante vitória "Eddie" - eu odiava que me chamasse assim e ele sabia – ainda não foram escolhidos rei e rainha da formatura – Emmett estava certo, mas o que importava ... a aposta havia perdido seu significado há muito tempo.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Ed tem certeza que você não quer vir? – insistiu.

— Seguro Emmett.

— Ok, você está perdendo vejo você amanhã.

— Ok e descanse lembre-se que amanhã é a final.

— Eu sei homem, eu sei, no vemos.

— Nos vemos – desliguei.

Joguei meu celular na cama e segui com meu trabalho: Darmouth? Yale? Harvard? O que ia escolher? Liguei meu aparelho de som, a doce voz de Bella inundou o quarto afastando-me da tensão e me levando a um profundo sono.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Bella PDV**

Não devia ter me metido nisso… não devia. Jamais acreditei que Alice tinha todo um plano para mudar minha aparência, só estava esperando minha autorização, porque era evidente que tinha tudo planejado antes, desde muito antes.

O primeiro que fez foi levar-me a um centro de estética enorme no centro da cidade, cujo aspecto era um extremo elegante, e certamente caro.

— Alice querida – lhe disse um homem loiro e alto – Como você está? – disse dando-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha como cumprimento.

— Muito bem Jimmy – a sim, esse era Jimmy – Essa é Bella.

— Assim que você é a famosa Bella – disse enquanto me cumprimentava da mesma forma que fez com Alice. Ele disse famosa? Desde quando? – Mas vamos, entrem, entrem, temos muito que fazer.

Levaram-me para uma dessas cadeiras especiais que lavam o cabelo e cujo nome eu não lembro, por que para dizer a verdade eu não era fanática com essas coisas. Lavaram meu cabelo e logo o secaram; depois me sentaram em uma cadeira para começar a cortar o meu cabelo.

— Que corte – perguntou Jimmy a Alice.

— Você sabe qual Jimmy – disse. Eu não tinha ideia.

— Claro.

Que corte? O que iam fazer com meu cabelo? Cortaram meu cabelo, mas eu não pude ver porque Alice estava realizando sua fantasia estilo programa de televisão de mudanças extremas e igual a eles eu não ia me ver até que o "produto estivesse completo" como ela mesma afirmou. Não me ficou alternativa, depilaram minhas sobrancelhas e até me maquiaram, logo me levaram a outra sala, cheia de roupa… não queria saber quanto dinheiro Alice gastou, mas estava certa de que era uma fortuna, e o pior de tudo… parecia que tinha planejado isso há anos.

— Pegue – disse Alice passando-me uma pequena caixa.

— O que é isso?

— Seus novos óculos…

— Mas… não deveria ir a um oculista antes… como você pode saber que vou ver com eles?

— Acredite são iguais os anteriores.

— Como?

— Não queira saber.

Agora também sabia o grau dos meus óculos, há quanto tempo estava planejando isso? Logo me levou para casa, ainda não me havia deixado aproximar-me de nenhum espelho, o que somente conseguia aumentar meus nervos.

— Alice, por favor… quero me ver – ela negou com a cabeça – All… não foi capaz de… - um sorriso diabólico iluminou seu rosto de duendezinho travesso. Corri escadas acima, ainda me pergunto como não cai, abri a porta do banheiro e surpresa! O espelho havia desaparecido – o que é tudo isso Alice?

— Nada, só quero aumentar o suspense.

— O suspense vai me matar antes...

— Oh… não agora porque não vamos ao seu quarto, esqueceu que dia é hoje? – neguei com a cabeça.

— Terça-feira com pijamas.

— Exato.

Alice e eu tivemos nossa "terça-feira com pijamas" normal exceto porque parece que todos os espelhos haviam sido exilados da casa. Nisso no meio da noite lembrei que não tinha visto Charlie, e pensei que era coisa de Alice, mas logo vi seu bilhete que havia me deixado para avisar-me que teria um turno a noite.

— Hoje não vamos a escola – disse Alice enquanto começava a me vestir.

— O que? Por quê?

— Porque ainda não terminamos sua transformação Bells.

— O que? Tem mais? – ela assentiu.

— É hora de mudar seu guarda-roupa.

— Oh não Alice, isso… isso já está escapando das mãos.

— Claro que não, - me disse – Agora se troque que vamos ao shopping tenho que terminar com você antes do jogo.

— O jogo, certo… tinha esquecido.

Não tinha alternativa, já havia aceitado que Alice fizesse e mudasse minha imagem, o qual tecnicamente equivalia vender sua alma ao diabo… pior não havia mais opção, além disso devia admitir que morria de vontade de ver a cara desse par de… "senhoritas".

O shopping não estava cheio como das outras vezes, talvez se devesse ao fato de que era quarta pela manhã. Acho que depois de umas 3 horas perdi, a noção de quantas lojas havíamos entrado e quantas coisas havíamos comprado, Alice estava tão emocionada, como um garoto pequeno abrindo presentes de minha, como dizer "primeira aparição pública depois disso"

— Perfeito... – disse fazendo de conta que secava umas lágrimas. – Está linda.

— Posso me ver? – ela assentiu, virando o espelho – Essa... essa sou eu?

— Sim.

Não podia acreditar, a mulher do reflexo era eu, de verdade havia mudado, era incrível o que um corte de cabelo, um pouco de maquiagem e roupa correta poderia fazer. Alice era incrível e tinha realmente talento, talvez devesse dedicar-se a assessoria de imagem… contava com meu apoio.

**Rosalie PDV**

A equipe de lideres já estava no camarim, todas estávamos totalmente prontas e recebendo instruções de ultimo minuto que Tanya se empenhava em dar. Era minha melhor amiga e tudo isso, mas às vezes… fazia-me simplesmente odiá-la.

Como ontem… não sei o que deu contra a garota Swan, mas a verdade é que dessa vez havia extrapolado, foi demais e o pior é que foi por um homem que nem se quer gosta dela, alguém que a ignora como papel amassado. E estava mais do que comprovado que Edward não gostava de Tanya e por mais rejeições de todos os tipos que fizesse ela continuava obsessiva por ele, igual Lauren.

Estava mal pela garota Swan, Bella parece que é seu nome, na verdade fomos muito más, e durante todo o dia não pude evitar culpar-me, talvez fosse hora de uma mudança, não sei talvez fosse hora de dizer verdades para Tanya… mas depois do jogo, agora as animadores tinham que estar unidas, tudo pela vitória do nosso time.

Olhamos pela última vez no espelho, só para comprovar que estávamos divinas como sempre e saímos ao campo agitando nossos pompons das cores do time, branco e vermelho. A equipe de futebol já estava no banco igual os adversários, as gritarias aumentaram em vitórias quando entramos como sempre, éramos as mais populares não havia duvida disso.

Tomamos nossas posições para realizar a coreografia do começo. Enquanto nos arrumávamos me permiti dar um olhar para os garotos, Jasper meu irmão estava com essa atitude de general antes da batalha, como tentando prever cada movimento de seus adversários ainda quando o jogo não tinha começado, Emmett, meu Emmett, estava de pé com sua postura relaxada como sempre, para ele o futebol era só diversão e Edward estava distraído, o qual era estranho nele, ainda mais quando o jogo estava para começar.

— Cinco… seis… sete… oito… - contou Tanya e a musica começou e nós realizamos nossa coreografia diante o olhar atento dos presentes.

**Edward PDV**

Estava preocupado… não era pelo jogo, era algo mais o que me preocupava, melhor dizendo, alguém. Bella não tinha aparecido todo o dia na escola, igual Alice, o qual sumamente estranho, pois nenhuma das duas costumava fazer novilhos e não acho que quando faltasse tão pouco para as aulas começarem. Havia ligado a minha irmã quando terminaram as aulas, para saber se estava tudo bem.

— Claro que estamos bem Edward, mas agora estou ocupada, nos vemos no jogo – foi o único que consegui tirar de sua conversa e o jogo estava para começar e elas não apareciam.

Mamãe e papai haviam chegado primeiro e já estavam sentados, ao seu lado havia dois lugares vazios, um para Alice e outro para Bella. A equipe de animadoras estava para terminar sua apresentação, no final do qual Tanya me dirigiu um olhar que tentou ser flertando, logo veio à equipe de lideres de torcida dos adversários, mas nem Bella e nem minha irmã haviam aparecido, estava desesperando e quem sabe o carro de Alice não voltou a quebrar.

O juiz já estava no meio do campo, me aproximei dali junto com o capitão da equipe contrária, era hora de decidir quem começaria, deixei vagar meu olhar através das cadeiras pela ultima vez, e ali estava Alice sentada junto aos meus pais e ao seu lado havia outra garota, espere um segundo essa não é Bella, levava a blusa que eu tinha presenteado, mas estava diferente.

Seu cabelo estava cortado de outra forma e totalmente repicado, embaixo do imenso sol de Phoenix, tinha uns reflexos vermelhos adoráveis os qual não tinha reparado antes, e seu rosto estava diferente, e mais angelical, suas grandes orbes cor de chocolate destacavam agora que esses grossos óculos não eram um obstáculo, estava linda, diferente, mas ainda assim continuava sendo a mesma garota… a mesma garota doce que havia me apaixonado.

Por fim havia decidido mostrar a todo o mundo o quão bonita era… tanto por dentro como por fora.

— Cara ou coroa – perguntou o juiz, eu continuava olhando para Bella, que havia corado ao notar-me observando-a, inclusive a essa distancia seu rubor parecia adorável – cara ou coroa – repetiu.

— Cara – respondi. Girou a modera no ar, a tampou com sua mão por uns momentos, logo a destampo.

— Cara, Phoenix começa – disse dando o apito inicial.

O jogo havia começado.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 21  
**

**Bella PDV**

Se alguém tivesse me dito que essa era eu, sem duvida teria falado que estava louco, mas não, era verdade… Alice insistiu que eu colocasse a blusa que Edward me deu de presente, e como dizer que não; ainda que quando vi como queria combinar quase dei um ataque, mas bom, "ela é a expert", assim que não ficou alternativa a não ser colocar uns jeans mais ajustados e graças a Deus a convenci de que a combinação de saltos mais eu era igual desastre e no final com dificuldade aceitou, meus pés e minha integridade física a agradeceram.

Chegamos ao estádio quando a partida estava a ponto de começar, Alice buscou com o olhar seus pais, que nos haviam guardado lugares, avançamos pela grade até chegar aos nossos assentos, me surpreendeu que alguns garotos viraram-se para nos olhar, não era para tanto… em especial porque a maioria deles tratavam-me como se eu fosse parte da mobília da escola, se algo que podia confiar era da minha boa memória.

— Oi Alice, Bella? – perguntou Esme, eu assenti – Ual, Bella você está linda.

— Obrigada.

— É verdade Bells, bom, sente-se já esta para começar a partida – disse Carlisle que estava ansioso pela partida.

Os jogadores saíram para o campo, pude ver Edward de longe, ele olhava para todos os lados como que procurando algo, logo seguiram as animadoras e depois já era hora de que dissessem que equipe começaria. Foi então quando entrei no campo de visão de Edward, ele me olhou surpreso, sorri para ele, e ele me devolveu o sorriso, logo virando-se para falar com o arbitro.

Cara… começava o time da escola.

O jogo começou, o publico rugia diante cada passe, cada avanço de nossa equipe, e vaiava cada vez que a equipe adversária fazia um movimento que poderia implicar um tanto… nos 20 minutos Phoenix fez o primeiro ponto. O jogo seguiu seu curso, e quando estava para terminar… era um empate.

O ar estava em extrema tensão, todos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento no campo. Jasper o namorado de Alice, mandou um passo para Edward quem avançou a uma velocidade impressionante até o arco, se deteve e lançou… e fez o ponto da vitória. O público literalmente rugiu, enquanto se levantavam do seu lugar e começava a cantar o hino da escola.

— Vamos – me disse Alice pegando minha mão.

— Aonde?

— Cumprimentar meu irmão, sei que você morre por vê-lo.

— Alice – a repreendi, mas ela seguiu puxando-me pelo braço.

Custou-nos muito descer, porque ao que parece, todos tiveram a mesma ideia, quando por fim alcançamos o campo, nos foi ainda mais difícil encontrar Edward entre o mar de gente que se juntava ao seu redor.

— Edward! – gritei – Parabéns! – e em um impulso que até eu achei estranho, me lancei em seus braços.

— Obrigada – separou-se um pouco de mim para olhar meu rosto – Uau, mas o que aconteceu? – me perguntou eu sabia ao que se referia.

— Isso, foi Alice.

— Alice?

— Sim, Alice, mas não se preocupe, contou com minha total autorização.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque – não queria dizer a verdade porque realmente não desejava que ele soubesse – Por acaso importa?

— Não, na verdade não.

Nesse momento o resto da equipe, e isso incluindo as liderem de torcida se aproximaram de onde estávamos eu me separei um pouco de Edward, não queria que "alguém" desse outro ataque de ódio repentino contra mim.

— Hey Edward, celebração no _Speed_ o que acha? – tecnicamente lhe gritou, supus que era Emmett, que estava abraçado a Rosalie, que me dedicou um olhar de… arrependimento?

— Quer ir? – perguntou Edward.

— O que?

— Se você quer ir conosco? O que acha?

Não sabia que responder, mas acho que Alice se encarregou disso por mim, porque me assentiu levemente com a cabeça, sem que nem Edward, nem Jasper, do qual se encontrava abraçada se deram conta.

— É está bem.

— Perfeito espere-me no carro, acho que devo ir me trocar.

— De acordo.

Todos os jogadores foram se trocar e também as animadores e a equipe adversária já se havia retirado antes da festa dos ganhadores, pouco a pouco os espectadores iam se retirando. Carlisle e Esme se aproximaram.

— Bom garotas… vocês já vão? – perguntou Carlisle.

— Ham, não ainda não papai – começou Alice colocando sua carinha de menina boa, que conseguia tudo o que queria – É que os meninos nos convidaram para a celebração equipe, não tem problema?

— Não, claro que não – respondeu Esme – Só não chegue muito tarde, seu irmão vai certo?

— Sim, dessa vez sim – respondeu Alice – Vai com Bells – acrescentou piscando um olho.

— Ahh… entendo, bom garotas cuidem-se sim? – assentimos.

Despedimo-nos e fomos até o estacionamento, fiquei perto do carro de Edward, esperando enquanto Alice ia pegar algo que havia esquecido no seu armário no dia anterior.

— Assim que… - a estridente voz da Tanya fez ato de presença. Dessa vez estava sozinha – o que é isso? Ganhou um concurso de reconstrução facial?

— Não… eu sou assim por quê? Algum problema? – lhe respondi de maneira cortante. Nesse jogo jogavam dois.

— Hahaha… não me faça rir, o faz por Edward certo?

— Não, por Deus você o quer tanto...

— Isso a você não importa.

— Mas se nem sequer o conhece, por favor, não seja patética.

— A mim você não vai… - se aproximou a mim, seguramente disposta atacar-me como o dia anterior. Diversas vozes que se aproximavam a fizeram retroceder – dessa vez você se salvou Swan – se afastou movendo-se excessivamente.

— Tudo bem? – perguntou Edward ao chegar ao meu lado.

— Perfeitamente.

— Vamos? – assenti.

Nós fomos sozinhos em seu carro, Alice foi com Jasper.

**Edward PDV**

O _Speed_estava completamente abarrotado quando chegamos, tomei Bella pela mão quando senti a sua insegurança com respeito ao lugar, havia muita gente, em sua maioria dos populares da escola, isso era para ela com um mundo alternativo que não gostava, o mundo ao qual eu pertencia, e do qual desejava sair. Graças a Deus só ficavam uns dias, e o instituto e toda sua farsa se terminariam.

— Hey Edward – chamou Emmett em uma das mesas. Aproximamos-nos da mesa que estavam Emmett, sua namorada Rosalie, Jasper, minha irmã e surpreendentemente Tanya não estava à vista, suspirei com alivio – Quem é sua nova amiga Ed? – perguntou Emmett. Genial, não a reconhecia.

Na verdade ninguém que a não conhecesse muito não a reconheceria, Alice a havia transformado: Bom na realidade não, só havia deixado reluzir o quanto bonita ela era por dentro, isso que ninguém havia podia ver antes, aquilo que eu havia me _negado_ver.

— É Bella Swan, a bibliotecária, por acaso não se lembra? – perguntei, a cara de surpresa no rosto de Emmett não tinha preço, era muito pouco observador.

— Oh sim, como você está? – perguntou.

— Bem – respondeu de maneira tímida. Jasper também a cumprimentou, inclusive Rosalie que a olhava com uma expressão estranha.

Sentamo-nos à mesa, sentei-me junto com Bella, que se sentou-se perto de Alice.

Começamos a falar quão boa havia sido a partida, e essas coisas; cada certo momento aparecia alguém da escola que nos felicitava pelo jogo e ficava um tempo para falar, Bella parecia um pouco incomoda.

— Você está bem? – perguntei aproximando-me dela, pois haviam aumentado o volume da musica do local.

— Sim – dedicou-me um sorriso.

— Você quer...

— Hey Edward, companheiro como vai? – oh não… eu reconhecia essa odiosa voz, era Mike Newton.

— Newton – murmurei entre dentes, enquanto virava para olhá-lo.

— Excelente jogo… ainda que devo dizer que se eu tivesse entrado teríamos ganhado inclusive por mais – Newton e seu ar de superioridade.

— Sim, sim talvez – respondi sarcástico, ele não notou, mas os outros sim.

— Olá – disse. Deus é tão estúpido que voltou a cumprimentar – Como se chama? – Oh não, não se atreveria… estava cumprimentando Bella.

— Sou Bella Swan.

— É nova? – ela negou com a cabeça. – Então como não te vi antes… a mim nunca escapam as garotas bonitas – alguém havia assinado sua sentença de morte, estava olhando para Bella de uma maneira que me fez sentir vontade de arrancar a sua cabeça – Vamos Edward diga-me de onde tirou essa beleza? – Bella estava envergonhada.

— Bella é a melhor amiga de Alice.

— Ah, escute Bella, não quer um refresco? – perguntou, era cego, pois Bella tinha um suco de laranja justo na frente dela.

— Não obrigada, já tenho um.

— Ahh, então gostaria de dançar? – insistiu. Eu queria matar ele.

— Ham, não obrigada.

— Vamos – insistiu. Rodeei com um dos meus braços os ombros de Bella, dando a Mike uma "indireta" muito sutil de que se largasse.

— Em sério Mike… Bella não quer dançar com você – lhe disse – mas acho que Jéssica Stanley morre para que a convide – o rosto de Mike se virou totalmente pálido, se ele era um chato, Jéssica era mil vezes pior – É mais… acho que vem direto para cá – menti.

— É tenho que ir, um prazer ter conhecido você Bella, adeus garotos – disse afastando-se. Eu ri igual aos outros.

— Obrigada – sussurrou Bella.

— Por nada – disse inclinando-me até ela – Quando quiser – ela corou.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Bella PDV**

Dia da foto do anuário, eram menos de onze da manhã e queria matar Alice, que ao que parece havia me adotado como uma espécie de "Barbie Bella".

— Alice, por favor – roguei, mas ela me ignorou.

Como na escola todos se preocupavam tanto com os anuários, haviam dado as primeiras horas livres para que todos saíssem da melhor maneira possível, era por isso que me encontrava em um banheiro cheio de garotas desesperadas para encontrar um espelho livre.

— Isso, está perfeita. – me disse. Olhei-me no espelho, Alice havia alisado meu cabelo, pois estava bem longo, estava depois da cintura. E o conjunto que havia escolhido para mim era adorável, devia admitir que Alice tinha talento, mas era muito obsessiva e desesperada com respeito a moda.

— Obrigada.

— Por nada, agora só falta uma coisa.

— Que coisa?

— Devemos ir às compras, você não tem vestido para o baile.

— Acha que seja necessário?

— Absolutamente, essa noite você estará espetacular, já quero ver a cara do meu irmão quando te ver.

— Alice – a repreendi.

— O que? Por acaso não vai me dizer que ontem ele não estava com os olhos em você.

— Você acha? – perguntei de maneira tímida.

— Não acho, tenho certeza, ele esta morto por você.

— Realmente acha isso?

— Claro.

Saímos do banheiro e foi ali quando nos cruzamos com Tanya, dedicou-me um olhar de ódio que me fez pensar: "se os olhares matassem, seus olhos pareciam dois potentes raios laser, prontos para disparar"; mas não me importo.

Chegamos ao ginásio, ali seriam tiradas as fotos, quando entramos Jasper fez sinal para que Alice fosse até ele, na verdade eles faziam um lindo par, e pareciam muito apaixonados, suspirei.

— Por que suspira? – escutei uma vez aveludada que me era muito familiar, me perguntar.

— Edward.

— Como você está Bella? – me disse, enquanto me olhava, melhor dizendo me comia com os olhos. Talvez Alice tivesse razão depois de tudo, pensei.

— Bem e você?

— Não tão bem como você… você está linda.

— Obrigada – não pude evitar corar e abaixar um pouco o olhar.

— Amo quando você cora – disse levantando meu queixo para olhar-me diretamente nos olhos. Agora meu rubor aumentou em uma tonalidade. – Bella.

— Sim.

— Queria saber se… você… não sei… se gostaria de ir ver um filme amanhã.

— Ham… com você?

— Claro, com quem mais, e o que diz?

— Ok, eu iria amar.

— Perfeito, o que acha de amanhã depois da aula.

— Tudo bem.

— Cullen, Edward – chamou o fotógrafo.

— Tenho que ir.

— Anda.

As fotos se tiravam por ordem alfabética, assim que eu tive que esperar um bom tempo. Mas estava de tão bom humor que não me importava, Edward tinha me convidado para sair, esse seria meu primeiro "encontro" por assim dizer, ainda que claro, nós éramos "somente amigos", ainda que eu desde sempre quisesse ser algo mais.

— Swan, Isabella – chamou o fotógrafo.

Fui até a cadeira, o fotógrafo me olhou e logo parece que olhou uma antiga fotografia, enquanto me olhava de maneira confusa.

— Você é Isabella Swan? – perguntou. Eu assenti. Nesse momento descobri o que tinha em sua mão, a antiga foto do anuário, agora entendia sua confusão, não pude evitar de rir.

**Alice PDV**

As aulas, se é que podiam se chamar de aulas, haviam terminado mais cedo, assim que decidi que seria ideal que Bella e eu fizéssemos uma viagem ao shopping, iríamos atrás do seu vestido de formatura. Estava tanto ou mais emocionada que ela, porque por fim meu irmão havia se animado em convidá-la.

Se notava… inclusive a quilômetros de distancia que morriam um pelo outro, ao menos Edward já havia convidado ela para o baile, esse era um grande avanço, pois ao contrario do que todo colégio pensa, meu querido irmão é extremamente tímido.

— Alice – Edward me chamou, estávamos em frente ao meu armário.

— O que foi Edward?

— Preciso de um favor.

— Ah já sei, você também quer uma mudança de imagem, pois me deixe ver minha agenda.

— Não, não Alice.

— Então o que?

— Preciso que entregue isso a Bella – me deu um caderno. Oh, não inferno eu conhecia esse caderno, era o que Bella usava para escrever suas musicas. O que Edward fazia com ele?

— De onde tirou isso? – perguntei.

— Outro dia Bella deixou cair do armário.

— E deixe-me adivinhar, não achou nada melhor para fazer do que lê-lo – lhe disse um tanto irritada. Ele abaixou o olhar.

— Sim, desculpe, não pude resistir… porque não me disse nunca que Bella compunha?

— Porque antes você nem sequer sabia que ela existia Ed.

— Eu sei, sou um estúpido sabe?

— Eu descobri quando você nasceu – lhe disse, não pude evitar rir.

— O pensamento é mutuo – respondeu – Mas Alice, pode devolver?

— Está bem.

— Mas não diga que eu li.

— Tudo bem.

— E tão pouco lhe diga que é ela quem eu escutei.

— O que? Você… você…

— Era a ultima musica – disse antes de ir.

— Edward! – o chamei, mas ele não virou.

— Olá Alice – cumprimentou Bella, estava nas minhas costas, pelo o qual sobressaltei quando escutei.

— Ehh, o… oi Bella – lhe entreguei o caderno.

— Meu caderno?

— Sim, você deixou cair do armário.

— Graças a Deus você encontrou morro se alguém mais chegasse a ler – fingi um sorriso. _Se soubesse._

— Ham, vamos?

— Tenho que ir.

— Claro, vamos conseguir o vestido mais bonito para você.

— Allie sério não precisa...

A ignorei e a segurei pelo braço para irmos ao estacionamento, precisava relaxar e para isso nada é melhor que uma tarde de compras.

Verde… não.

Laranja… não.

Amarelo… muito menos.

— Alice, sério, o que tem de mal nesse vestido? – perguntou com esse tom de voz que indicava que estava cansada e desejava sair correndo dali o quanto antes.

— Nada… é que simplesmente lhe falta algo – me dirigiu um olhar estranho.

E era verdade, não sei por que, mas sabia que o vestido perfeito para Bella estava ali, em algum lugar, só precisava de tempo para encontrar, mas minha modelo não se destacava pela paciência e muito menos em assuntos de moda; depois de tudo Bella era Bella e ainda que com mudança de look nunca mudaria sua forma de ser, acho que por isso éramos amigas, pois nenhuma das duas nos deixávamos influenciar e éramos felizes sendo como éramos sem nos preocupar o que os outros dissessem.

Olhamos vestidos em umas lojas mais e quando estava a ponto de estranhamente desistir o vi, e Bella também o viu, o vestido perfeito.

— Esse – murmurei indicando-o e arrastando Bella comigo para dentro da loja.

— É perfeito – disse, Bella estava linda com o vestido – vamos levar – disse a vendedora.

Fui para o caixa com Bella bem atrás de mim.

— Alice é sério, não precisa – me disse, sabia o que pretendia.

— Quieta! Não me diga nada é um presente – disse entregando o cartão a vendedora.

— Mas, por acaso pareceu pouco tudo que comprou outro dia?

— Sim.

— Allie...

— Não a nada para fazer – lhe entreguei a bolsa com o vestido – agora só temos que encontrar um par de sapatos.

Bella fez uma cara de "nem de brincadeira" mais adorável, não sabia por acaso que quanto mais negasse mais eu iria insistir, sério Bella era muito inteligente, brilhante na escola e tudo isso, mas algumas coisas ela faltava aprender, para isso eu estava ali, para levá-la pelo caminho _correto_ da vida.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Edward PDV**

Eu nem imaginava, mas eu Edward Cullen, jogador estrela estava nervoso porque tinha um encontro com Bella, ao menos pedi antes para que fosse ao baile, um ataque de nervos antes do baile não seria gracioso.

Disse que ia buscá-la, mas não disse meus planos para Alice, ela era capaz de armar todo um alvoroço com uma simples saída ao cinema de "amigos", ainda que esperasse que essa condição pudesse mudar, mas tudo ao seu tempo, não seria conveniente e apressar as coisas.

Peguei as chaves do meu Volvo e me dirigi à casa de Bella, o trajeto não me levou mais do que o acostumado, uma porque eu gostava da velocidade e outra porque já sabia o caminho quase de memória, às vezes ser o chofer de Alice tem suas vantagens. Parei o carro na entrada de veículos, desci e fui até a porta.

— Um minuto... – escutei a voz de Bella, logo depois que bati na porta – Já vou – esperei.

— Oi – disse acalorada abrindo a porta – Oh Edward, como está?

— Bem, está pronta?

— Ah isso, sim espera e vou por minha jaqueta – disse.

Quando voltou subimos no carro e fomos rumo ao shopping que era onde estava o cinema.

— E qual filme você quer ver? – perguntei. Pareciam que estavam confabulando contra mim, a maioria dos filmes eram românticos, é que não haviam mais estreias.

— Hum, difícil decisão – disse sarcástica. – Qual será a menos melosa? – encolhi os ombros – Que tal essa... – apontou um cartaz.

— De acordo.

Fomos comprar os ingressos e logo algumas guloseimas, e foi ali, no balcão de guloseimas do cinema que nosso encontro terminou se transformando em uma saída de amigos, talvez muitos amigos.

— Bella! – gritou Alice, que estava certamente atrás de mim, levei à mão a cabeça. – O que você e Edward fazem aqui hein?

— Edward me convidou para ver um filme – Bella respondeu.

— Ah sim... – oh não, conhecia esse tom de voz, Alice já estava tirando suas próprias conclusões da saída – Então… não se importam que Jazz e eu os acompanhemos?

_Sim, claro que sim..._

— Ah isso – Bella buscou meu olhar, eu encolhi meus ombros – Isso… não, mas não preferem ficar sozinhos? Digo você e Jasper... – cruzei os dedos para que dissesse que sim, que queria ficar sozinha com seu namorado e nos deixasse, a Bella e a mim, em paz.

— Ham, não Jazz não se incomodaria.

Genial – pensei.

Alice foi dizer a Jasper para comprar os ingressos, nesse momento rezei para que tivesse acabado. A cara de decepção de minha irmã me fez saber que meu pedido foi atendido.

— Gente... – disse cabisbaixa. – Jazzy conseguiu os últimos ingressos… não é incrível? – disse dando saltinhos de alegria.

— É sim Allie – lhe respondi.

Agora minha oportunidade de estar relativamente a sós com Bella era que se não tivessem quatro assentos juntos disponíveis. Deus não podia ser tão cruel comigo, ou sim? Dessa vez tive sorte… e consegui que Bella e eu nos sentássemos sozinhos na ultima fila, Alice e Jasper sentarem três filas à frente nos últimos assentos disponíveis.

— Assim que… - comecei.

— O que?

— Posso te perguntar algo?

— Claro.

— Por quê?

— O que?

— Por que a mudança de look? Por acaso Alice te obrigou? – ela negou com a cabeça. – Então...

— Nada, só foi por mudar. – seus olhos tinham uma sombra estranha, estava quase certo de que escondia algo.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Não vai se arrepender de ir ao baile comigo certo?

— Não, por quê?

— Digo por que agora com sua nova imagem, tem muitos pretendentes – ela corou.

— Edward – me repreendeu.

— É verdade, ontem no _Speed,_não paravam de te olhar... – lhe disse, os ciúmes refletiram em minha voz ao lembrar.

— Edward – me disse de maneira tímida – Está… está…

— Ciumento – ela assentiu. – Na verdade sim, me irrita que… todos te olhem.

— Não entendo porque ficaria ciumento, só somos amigos – notei o tom de tristeza na palavra "amigos" ou a pipoca do cinema tinha algo.

— Bella… e se... – ia fizer não me importa se não era o momento.

— E se o que? – perguntou curiosa.

— E se eu... – aproximei dela, o inicio dos créditos interrompeu o que eu ia dizer. Virei para ver o filme e Bella fez o mesmo.

O filme era menos passável, Bella e eu estávamos compartilhando as pipocas, assim que mais de uma vez terminamos segurando as mãos em vez de pegar algo do pote, cada vez que isso acontecia, Bella corava, o qual era adorável. O filme apenas havia terminado quando Alice estava ao nosso lado, genial, não nos deixaria sozinhos nunca?

— Bella... Edward...

— Sim irmã? – lhe perguntei irônico.

— É, isso… bem eu "queria" passar um tempo com vocês, mas bom Jazz tem planos, não se importam?

— Não, não tem problema – menti em meu interior estava brincando de alegria.

— Isso, bem nos vemos amanhã.

— Sim, está bem Allie – lhe disse Bella.

**Bella PDV**

Saímos do cinema, no fim estávamos sozinhos, não é que Alice me incomodava, é só que queria ter um tempo a sós com Edward, para poder descobrir que era o que ele sentia.

— Quer sorvete? – perguntou Edward.

— Iria adorar.

— Vou te levar a uma sorveteria que você vai amar. – pegou minha mão e meu coração reagiu ao seu toque.

Caminhamos pelo centro comercial, até chegar a uma zona afastada do "epicentro" de lojas de roupa em outras palavras, terra desconhecida para mim, já que minhas únicas viagens ao shopping haviam sido com Alice. Entre as lojas de eletrônica e instrumentos musicais, suspeitei que essa fosse a razão pela qual Edward frequentava essa área, havia um pequeno local, quase atemporal, era de uma fachada antiga, lembraram-me as sorveterias do começo do século XX, Edward tinha razão, era um lugar precioso.

Entramos e nos sentamos em uma das mesas, todas as mesas e cadeiras eram um ferro forjado de cor verde e com diversas figuras. Uma garçonete se aproximou de nós.

— Boa tarde, em que posso lhes servir? – perguntou.

— Bella? – Edward perguntou.

— Um sorvete de chocolate e morango – eu disse, era o meu favorito.

— E eu um de menta e chocolate.

— Em seguida lhes trago seu pedido – disse indo buscar nosso pedido, não demorou mais de quinze minutos para nos trazer. Começamos a comer e conversar, não sabia por que, mas me sentia nervosa.

— Tem algo aqui... – disse Edward limpando minha bochecha com um guardanapo, pelo o que me pareceram minutos intermináveis, acho que ia hiperventilar – pronto.

— Obrigada.

— Não há de que… Bella, posso perguntar algo?

— Sim, diga.

— De que cor quer suas flores?

— Que flores?

— As flores para seu vestido.

— Ah sim… brancas.

— Ok.

— Edward.

— Sim?

— Posso te pedir um favor?

— Sim, claro, o que quiser.

— Gostaria que me ensinasse a tocar piano.

— Isso – assenti – Claro, não tem problema, eu fico encantado de ter uma aluna.

— Obrigada.

Continuamos conversando, quando nos vimos à hora já era mais de 8 da noite, assim que Edward decidiu levar-me em casa.

— Acho que nos vemos amanhã – me disse.

— Sim.

— A que hora passo para te buscar?

— Não acho que tenha que fazer – lhe disse.

— Por quê? – perguntou com repentino temor, morri de ternura. – Por acaso já não quer ir ao baile comigo?

— Claro que sim, é que Alice me quer na sua casa antes das duas da tarde para começar os "preparativos" – ele suspirou aliviado.

— Então, nos vemos amanhã.

— Sim, até amanhã Edward.

Não sei o que diabos acontecia com meu cérebro, mas ao que parece esse amava mandar certas ações "impulsivas" cada vez que estava junto a Edward e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, a corrente elétrica que me percorreu o rosto foi impressionantemente forte. Com o rosto todo vermelho sai do carro, não quis voltar a vê-lo, morri de vergonha, sim, eu sei, sou patética, mas não podia evitar.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Alice PDV**

Sábado.

O dia tão esperado. O dia do baile.

Faltavam menos de quinze minutos para Bella chegar e eu tinha todo meu arsenal de beleza preparado, essa seria uma noite mágica. Desci correndo as escadas, quando escutei a campainha.

— Oi Bells – a cumprimentei depois de abrir a porta.

— Oi Alice – cumprimentou, entrou de imediato, peguei-a pelo braço, e levei-a pelas escadas. Não queria que chegasse certo irmão meu e a sequestrasse antes da hora, oh não.

Entramos em meu "humilde" quarto que tinha se transformado em um mini salão de beleza, que tinha todo o necessário para essa noite. É que tinha um pequeno plano secreto, faria que Bells fosse à rainha do baile, morreria para ver a cara da egocêntrica de Tanya, se conseguisse meu objetivo, sorri só de pensar.

— O que foi Allie? – Bella perguntou.

— Nada, começamos?

— Não acha que é um pouco cedo... ainda são duas da tarde e o baile é as sete...

— Por isso mesmo temos tão pouco tempo – Bella me olhou espantada. Decidi que o melhor era começar primeiro pelo cabelo, que era o que tomava mais tempo. — Quem primeiro? – lhe perguntei.

— Acho que não importa o que eu diga, já decidiu quem.

— Exato, só perguntei por cortesia.

Fiz Bella sentar-se em frente ao espelho, tinha muito trabalho para fazer, mas me encantava, penteei todo seu cabelo, e prendi uma parte no alto de sua cabeça, deixando que os demais fios caíssem.

Fase um: cabelo. Pronto.

Logo Bella insistiu que eu também me pentearia, o meu era menos complexo, pois tinha o cabelo mais curto, assim que só precisei de uns poucos minutos, bom na verdade não foram tão poucos, para arruma-lo e acomoda-los na posição que eu queria. Quando terminamos já eram perto das quatro da tarde. Ual, o tempo passava voando.

Logo seguimos para as unhas e o mais importante de tudo, a maquiagem. Era uma verdade universal sabia que uma boa maquiagem fazia maravilhas, ao menos isso dizia minha Bíblia, perdão, minha revista de moda.

Primeiro eu me maquiei, para demonstrar a Bella que não cometeria nenhuma 'loucura', foi algo simples, uma sombra cor verde, que combinava com meu vestido, algo de rubor nas bochechas, máscara para os cílios, delineador, base e brilho… nada do outro mundo. O dela também foi simples uma simples sombra cor branca de base em toda a pálpebra e logo outra suave cor azul céu, delineei seus olhos para que se destacassem mais e logo apliquei o lápis labial, sabia que o blush não era necessário, Bella corava só de ter Edward ao seu lado.

Fase dois: maquiagem. Pronto.

Faltava o mais importante, o primordial e básico, os vestidos. Ou como gostava de chamar o vestido de Bella (sim, havia posto um nome) "a arma mortal" é que estava absolutamente certa de que quando todos vissem Bella com esse vestido, simplesmente morreriam...

Coloquei meu vestido, era verde com tiras nos ombros e terminava em ponta na perna esquerda, sem duvida, Bella tinha bom gosto, não entendia porque nunca havia se incomodado em utilizá-lo para vestir-se, Bella também se trocou, me felicitei a mim mesma, porque com esse vestido estava linda, acho que ia chorar. Custou-me, mas finalmente consegui que Bella calçasse os sapatos de salto, que eram pelo menos a metade do salto dos meus, o que lhe ia fazer, Jasper era alto e eu… bom digamos que meu complexo é compacto, tudo bem eu sou baixa.

Fase três: vestido. Pronto.

— Estou nervosa – me disse Bella.

— Por quê? – perguntei – Está linda...

— Obrigada Allie, mas você diz isso porque é minha amiga.

— Mas além disso sou expert em moda e beleza e se digo que está linda é porque está – agreguei com meu tom profissional.

— Você acha? – assenti.

— E agora será melhor que descemos... acho que lá embaixo tem duas pessoas nos esperando, bom, uma a outra está para chegar. – nisso a campainha tocou. Bella me olhos desconcertada.

— Como fez isso? – perguntou.

— Isso o que?

— Saber que alguém ia chegar...

— Ah isso é sexto sentido – lhe disse tocando minha testa. Bella rodou os olhos.

**Edward PDV**

Abri a porta, diante dela estava Jasper que segurava nervoso, uma caixa com um pequeno buquet de cor rosa pálido que Alice levaria em sua mão essa noite.

— Entre Jasper, como está?

— Oi Edward, estou bem e você?

— Bem.

— E Allie está pronta?

— Já desço Jazz – a escutei gritar do segundo andar.

Allie desceu as escadas com sua habitual elegância, devia admitir que minha irmã estava muito bonita com esse vestido cor verde, reparei no detalhe da gravata de Jasper e era da mesma cor do vestido de Alice, isso me deu uma ideia da cor do vestido de Bella, pois Alice tinha escolhido uma gravata azul petróleo.

— Oi Jazz – cumprimentou Alice.

— Oi... Allie você está linda.

— Obrigada.

— É para você – lhe disse passando-lhe a caixa.

— Oh Jazzy obrigada – tirou o buquê da caixa – Me ajuda? – lhe pediu.

— Claro – Jazz ajustou no pulso dela.

— Perfeito, vamos? – perguntou minha irmã.

— Sim claro.

— Edward – Alice me chamou.

— Sim?

— Bella desce em cinco minutos, te recomendo que sentasse – acrescentou rindo. Logo depois disso ela e Jasper saíram de casa.

Nunca achei que cinco minutos pudesse demorar tanto, mas esperar Bella se tornou uma eternidade, peguei a caixa que tinha o buquê de Bella e parei em frente às escadas enquanto a esperava.

Então a vi descer, Bella estava radiante, linda, simplesmente linda.

Estava com um vestido tomara que caia azul petróleo, que caia de forma vaporosa até um pouco mais de seus joelhos, a parte alta do vestido tinha delicados detalhes em forma de flores de cor branca, em toda a borda, seu cabelo estava completamente preso, e ainda que descesse as escadas de maneira nervosa, medindo cada um de seus passos por medo de cair, a mim me pareceu o mais belo que havia visto em minha vida, e estava certo de que meu assombro se notava em meu rosto, pois quando me viu dedicou-me um sorriso nervoso. Lhe ofereci minha mão para que descesse o ultimo degrau da escada e ela o aceitou de bom grado; quando chegou a minha altura depositei um beijo em sua mão, ela corou.

— Você está linda – lhe disse.

— Obrigada – respondeu de maneira tímida – Você também está muito bem – disse corando de novo.

— Me permite? – disse tirando o buquê da caixa.

— Claro – disse estendendo a mão direita.

— Perfeito – disse uma vez que o buquê estava em sua mão. O conjunto estava completo.

— É muito bonito, obrigada Edward.

— Por nada, vamos? – disse oferecendo-lhe meu braço.

— Claro – disse pegando-o.

Saímos de casa, era uma noite quente de verão, assim que não precisamos levar nenhum casaco, escoltei Bella até a porta do passageiro, a abri e a segurei para ela.

— Obrigada.

— Não há de que – eu disse fechando, cruzei pela frente do carro e fui até meu assento.

A viagem foi rápida, quando chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio, estava praticamente cheio, a entrada do ginásio, que era onde aconteceria o baile estava decorado por umas tochas brancas colocadas no caminho, entre cada uma delas haviam colocado fitas de cor turquesa.

Desci do carro e abri a porta para Bella, novamente ofereci meu braço para entrar no baile, o ginásio decorado em uma composição de diferentes tonalidades de brando e turquesa e iluminado com tênues luzes, o que dava ao lugar uma atmosfera de muito romantismo, ideal para o que tinha planejado essa noite.

Quando entramos todos nos olhavam, ou deveria dizer, olhavam para Bella, as garotas a olhavam com inveja por quão bonita estava, a única que a olhava diferente era minha irmã, ela olhava com orgulho poderia dizer que estava com vontade de chorar. Os garotos, eles estavam a comendo com os olhos, não pude evitar as pontadas de ciúmes que isso me produziu, ela veio comigo, ela era minha… ao menos era o que eu queria. Bela tentava sorrir, mas pela maneira que segurava meu braço, se notava que estava nervosa.

Avançamos diante com o olhar de toda a escola. Era o começo de uma noite mágica.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**Tanya PDV**

A odiava, se antes a odiava agora era pior… Por que todos estavam olhando para ela? O que ela tinha que eu não?

Nada absolutamente nada. Eu era a mais bonita, a mais popular… a melhor de todas… então por que Edward a preferia? Por que todo mundo preferia ela? Quando ela e Edward chegaram eu estava junto à mesa de refrescos e então todos se viraram para olhar a porta, inclusive meu acompanhante; devia admitir que Tyler não estava tão mal, mas não chegava aos pés de Edward, além disso ele era um dos estúpidos que comiam essa sonsa com os olhos.

— Tyler, coração – lhe disse de maneira venenosa – não sei se você esqueceu… mas eu sou seu par essa noite, não essa! – gritei.

— Tanya, relaxe, tem que admitir que ela está muito bem – bufei e me afastei dele.

Eu decidi ir olhar a única coisa que "essa" não tinha tirado de mim e tão pouco tiraria… a coroa da rainha da formatura, a coroa era minha… tinha sido meu sonho desde que entrei para esta escola patética, e ninguém, e digo ninguém vai tirar de mim. Era a coroa perfeita para começar depois, vem o Miss América e, em seguida, a Miss Universo, eu tinha certeza. Quando passou o "rebuliço" com a chegada dessa, eu decidi ir para a mesa de refrescos, eu precisava de algo mais forte, e eu não estava me referindo a um simples ponche.

E então, o destino veio em meu socorro, eu sabia que alguém tão boa como eu não poderia ter tanta má sorte; na mesa à minha frente estava Jasper e Emmett, eu não estaria normalmente interessada no que estavam falando, mas para algumas palavras que me chamaram a atenção: "Bella", "Edward" e "aposta".

— Ao que parece vamos perder amigo – lhe disse Emmett.

— Isso parece… mas bem ainda não os elegeram.

— Bom ponto.

— Nunca acreditei que Edward conseguiria trazê-la ao baile.

— Nem eu, além disso, parece meio enganchado com ela, não acha?

— Isso parece.

Assim, que meu "Eddie" estava com essa por uma aposta simples? Já podia imaginar a cara da estúpida quando ela descobrisse… deveria ir atrás dela agora e tira-la do seu o conto de fadas... ou melhor...

Seria melhor deixá-la cair da sua bolha de cristal por contra própria… que ela se desse conta sozinha e ali estaria eu para preservar o "belo" momento em minha memória e a de todo o mundo.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava nervosa, quando chegamos todos e digo todos viraram para nos ver, estava com medo de cair ou algo assim, me prendi mais no braço de Edward, sentia-me segura com ele. O ginásio foi decorado de uma forma muito bonita, me lembrou os contos de fadas, e eu mesma acho que estava vivendo um… tudo estava tão perfeito, bem quase, embora não me encorajasse a dizer a Edward o que sentia por ele e não sabia se ele me correspondia ou para tudo era ilusões minhas.

— Está bem? – perguntou Edward no meu ouvido.

— Sim, é só que estou nervosa, por que todos nos olham Edward?

— Na verdade todos estão olhando para você, está linda – fiquei completamente vermelha – você fica adorável quando cora – disse acariciando minha bochecha, eu estava derretendo.

Caminhamos pelo ginásio até que encontramos Alice e Jasper.

— O que achou? – perguntou Alice, fazendo alusão a decoração do lugar… sabia aonde queria chegar.

— Está muito bonito… fez um bom trabalho – lhe disse Edward. Alice havia sido uma das encarregadas da decoração da festa.

— Eu sei… passei meses planejando.

— Percebe-se – lhe disse.

— Além disso – acrescentou – combina com vocês – disse.

Era verdade tudo era em tom de branco azul e turquesa.

— É verdade – observei – mas por quê?

— Sou inocente, eh... – disse Alice – Não é verdade Jazz?

— É verdade, eu estava no comitê e foram todos que disseram as cores – disse Jasper, como não acreditar?

— Mas minha irmã é muito persuasiva não me assustaria que tivesse algo a ver com a decisão do comitê.

— Edward não diga isso, o que Jazzy vai pensar de mim.

— Que estou dizendo a verdade – respondeu Edward – Não é assim Bella? – Alice me olhou colocando seu rosto de "nem pense nisso".

— Ehh... isso… - estava em uma encruzilhada, era uma péssima mentirosa, mas se decidisse dizer a verdade minha amiga me matava ou pior me levava as compras. Deus precisava de ajuda!

Nesse momento veio a minha salvação, começou a tocar a canção favorita de Alice.

— Oh Jazzy, adoro essa musica! – disse, pegou Jasper e arrastou até a pista de dança, literalmente, Edward e eu ficamos olhando e logo caímos na gargalhada pela reação de Alice.

— Isso me faz perguntar se somos irmãos ou não – me disse Edward.

— Edward – o repreendi. – Só está um pouco emocionada, nada mais – ele rodou os olhos.

— Bella?

— Sim.

— Quer dançar?

— Ehh, é que Edward não sei se você percebeu, mas sou um desastre ambulante, não quero saber o que aconteceria se dançasse.

— Tranquila, tudo depende de que conduz, e o que me diz? – disse estendendo a mão. _Como dizer não?_

Edward me levou até o meio da pista, a música mudou e se transformou em uma melodia mais suave.

_Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what Ive got to say_

_But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's Time  
To let You know, To let You know_

Edward me pegou pela cintura, aproximando-me mais dele e eu coloquei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, de maneira tímida, minha respiração começou a agitar, igual as minhas batidas do coração. Começamos a dançar, ou melhor dizendo, comecei a deixar-me guiar por ele, Edward era um bom dançarino, me sentia nas nuvens, em meu próprio conto de fadas.

_This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now  
Let the Light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me_

— Bella?

— Sim?

— Bella – ele tirou uma de suas mãos da minha cintura, para levantar meu queixo – preciso te dizer algo.

— O que foi? – me preocupei, ele suspirou.

_Do you know what its like,_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning Star_

_Even thought it seems_

_That Get so far Away_

_I've to believe in myself_

_It's the Only Way_

— Não sei por onde começar. – disse.

— Por que não faz pelo começo, Edward. – seu rosto se iluminou com um desses deslumbrantes sorrisos que me deixavam sem ar.

— Está bem… Bella… eu… não sou bom com isso… mas… não sabe o quanto me arrependo por ficarmos sem nos falar por tanto tempo.

— Por favor, Edward, isso já não importa.

— Mas a mim sim, por que… por culpa disso eu, perdi tanto tempo de estar com você… de conhecer a garota maravilhosa que é.

— Edward... – negou com a cabeça.

— Deixe-me terminar.

_This is Real, This is Me_

_I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Let The Light Shine_

_Shine on me_

_If I found, Who I am_

_There's No way To hold it In_

_No more Hiding who I wanna Be_

_This is Me_

— Bella, você é uma garota muito especial, e eu… eu nunca havia sentido nada como isso, eu não quero ser seu amigo – meu rosto entristeceu e abaixei a cabeça. Edward voltou a pegar meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, as lágrimas já ameaçavam a cair – deixe-me continuar, não quero ser só seu amigo, quero ser algo mais… eu...

_Your're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find You, I gotta find you_

_You're the Missing Piece, I need the song Inside on Me_

_I need to Find You_

_I gotta find You_

— Eu estou apaixonado por você Bella, e tinha que dizer. Não me importa se não sente o mesmo – disse abaixando o olhar, eu estava surpresa. Era real… ele sentia o mesmo que eu.

— Edward… eu… eu também acho que estou apaixonada por você.

_This is Real, This is Me_

_I'm Exactly where I'm supposed To be Now_

_Let the light Shine_

_Shine on Me_

_If I Found, who I am_

_There's No Way To Hold it In_

_No more hiding who I wanna Be_

Edward me aproximou mais dele, nossos rostos se aproximaram mais e mais, sentia seu quente hálito contra minha boca, se aproximou mais… nossos narizes foram às primeiras coisas a fazerem contato, sentia borboletas no meu estômago, nesse momento, havíamos deixado de falar, as luzes da pista estavam mais baixas, dando maior romantismo ao ambiente.

Mas para mim não existia nada, nada mais, somente estávamos Edward e eu em nossa bolha partículas, nosso lugar feliz.

_This is Me_

_This is Me_

_Yeah_

Seus lábios pressionaram ternamente os meus, e suas mãos subiram desde a minha cintura para as minhas costas, cada parte de pele que meu vestido deixava exposto, e que Edward tocava parecia vermelho vivo; seus lábios começaram a mover-se com insistência sobre os meus e eu não fiquei atrás, segurei com mais força em seu pescoço.

_Your're the Missing piece I need the song inside on me_

_You're the voice I hear Inside my head_

_The Reason that I'm singing_

Era o momento mais perfeito da minha vida, Edward colocou suas mãos do lado do meu rosto, para aprofundar o beijo, era a primeira vez que me beijava e eu sentia como se tivesse tocando as estrelas com as mãos, estava extasiada de felicidade. Sua língua se colocou em minha boca, nossos hálitos se misturavam quase não respirávamos, mas não nos importava, não queríamos separar-nos; não sei quanto tempo permanecemos nos beijando, não sei, tão pouco me importava se alguém nos viu, era nosso momento. Edward se separou um pouco de mim e com seus olhos verdes buscou os meus.

_If I Found, who I am_

_There's No Way To Hold it In_

_No more hiding who I wanna Be_

_This is Me…_

— Te amo... – sussurrou.

— Eu também – lhe disse.

Inclinou-se para beijar-me outra vez… essa sem duvida era a melhor noite da minha vida, a noite de meus sonhos e não havia nada que pudesse arruiná-la.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Edward PDV**

Por fim o havia dito, sabia que dessa noite não podia passar, o que sentia por Bella era muito forte para continuar ignorando. Mas havia algo mais com que me preocupar, algo que podia arruinar todo o belo momento que estávamos vivendo… e isso era a maldita aposta, ainda que se não tivesse sido por isso, eu nunca teria estado com Bella assim… o que ia fazer? Dizer a verdade… ou esperava que ela nunca soubesse?

— Te amo… - lhe sussurrei, quando por fim nos separamos.

— Eu também – me disse ela.

— Vem.

A peguei pela mal, atravessamos o ginásio até chegar ao pátio exterior da escola, todo o lugar estava iluminado, com tochas de cor branca, e luzes coloridas. Fomos até um dos bancos que estavam postos no lugar, necessitava estar tranquilo com Bella e dizer-lhe toda a verdade, seria pior se ela soubesse por outros e não por mim, além disso ela me importava muito para perdê-la assim.

— Bella - eu disse acariciando o seu rosto.

— Ahh… Edward… Eu estou… tão feliz.

— E eu… mas tem uma coisa que eu quero dizer.

— O que? O que aconteceu? – suspirei.

— Bella, creio que já te disse, mas eu te amo.

— E eu a ti.

— Mas há algo que você não sabe;

— O quê?

— lembra-se da primeira vez que me aproximei de você – ela assentiu – lembra qual foi à primeira coisa que pensou?

— Sim… o que… o que tem a ver com isso? – voltei a suspirar.

— Eu...

— Edward… Bella, aqui estão! – gritou Alice chegando a nosso lado.

— O que foi Alice? – Bella perguntou.

— Estão a ponto de anunciar o rei e a rainha da formatura – disse emocionada.

— E? O que temos com isso? – perguntei um tanto irritado.

— Só venham, sim – disse Alice.

— Está bem – cedi com má vontade, peguei Bella pela mão novamente para entrar no ginásio, não entendia por que a insistência de Alice.

Todos estavam reunidos em torno do palco que estava no fundo do ginásio, em cima dele, estava Jessica Stanley, que aparentemente não conseguia conter a emoção quanto ao anúncio que estava indo fazer, quase pulava no lugar.

— Ehh… testando – disse aproximando-se excessivamente do microfone, o qual ressoou por todo o lugar, fazendo que os ouvidos de todos doessem no raio de uns… cem quilômetros? – Olá a todos, como estão? – os grilos ressoavam – Bem o momento que todos esperavam chegou, vamos escolher os reis da formatura – dessa vez todos responderam com emoção.

Só a mim o estômago revirou, Jasper e Emmett eram meus amigos, mas às vezes eles eram um pouco imprudentes… o que aconteceria se algum dos dois dissesse algo que não devia?

— Bom… Mike, por favor, o envelope – disse, Mike se aproximou e lhe entregou o envelope tentando ter o menos contato possível com Jéssica, essa lhe dedicou um sorriso paquerador – toquem os tambores por fazer – disse – E o rei e a rainha da formatura do colégio Phoenix ano 2008 são...

— Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan.

Que a terra me engula, todos aplaudiram e começaram a dizer para subirmos. Alice era a mais feliz, dava saltinhos no lugar, enquanto aplaudia e ria totalmente extasiada. Bella me deu um sorriso incrédulo, enquanto tomava com mais força a minha mão.

— Vamos, subam – disse Jéssica.

Pequei Bella com mais força pela mão e subimos no palco. Tive que suportar as "coroas" e toda a coisa, eu não pude evitar ver Tanya olhar para nós a partir de baixo, dando um olhar de profundo ódio a Bella, aparentemente devia ter cuidado com ela.

— E agora como é tradição, o rei e a rainha nos dedicaram uma dança.

Descemos e fomos até a pista de dança, a música começou a tocar...

— Não posso acreditar – disse Bella.

— O que?

— Nisso – disse tocando a coroa – É estranho.

— Sim, é verdade.

— Ai Edward

— O que?

— Não me diga que não esperava ser o rei da formatura – neguei com a cabeça. – Edward, você é o aluno mais popular era óbvio.

— E você é a mais bonita, assim que por que não esperava...

— Edward...

— É a verdade – inclinei-me até ela, até que meus lábios se juntassem aos seus – eu te amo – lhe disse.

— E eu a você – voltei a beija-la. Tudo era perfeito, ao menos agora.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava nas nuvens e não havia nada que me fazia descer de lá, eu estava sentada com Alice, Edward tinha saído um momento com Emmett e Jasper ... "coisa de garotos" supûs.

— Diga-me tudo - disse Alice.

— O que quer que eu diga? – disse fazendo-me de desentendida.

— Como o que? Você e Edward são namorados?

— Eu acho que sim – eu disse corando - Eu acho que você estava certa.

— Sempre estou.

— Por isso gosto de você.

— Você também – Alice se virou olhando para alguém com um olhar de ódio. – Rosalie – murmurou.

— Ham, Bella – se virou para mim – Podemos conversar?

— Ham sim, o que foi?

— Não podemos conversar em outro lugar.

— Está bem – disse levantando-me.

— Bells – disse Alice tomando-me pelo braço – Não vá, não confio nela.

— Calma Alice, sei como me defender.

— Está bem, mas estarei alerta.

Segui Rosalie até chegarmos a um dos corredores da escola, ela estava nervosa algo completamente estranho para alguém tão arrogante como ela.

— Bella – me disse, - eu… me desculpe.

— Te desculpar? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Lamento tudo o que eu fiz, não deveria ter dado atenção para Tanya, ela é tão… tão…

— Irritante?

— Sim, e também eu me deixei levar, mas descobri que não é sua culpa que Edward não está interessado nela.

— Tarde se deu conta.

— Eu sei, mas poderia me perdoar? – seu olhar era sincero, eu assenti.

— Está bem, eu te perdoo, acredito em você.

— Obrigada, acha que alguma vez chegaremos a ser amigas.

— Pode ser.

— Obrigada.

— Tranquila.

— Bella antes, quero pedir algo.

— O que?

— Não faça caso a algo que Tanya te diga, de acordo?

— De acordo, mas por quê?

— Porque Tanya te odeia porque segundo ela "você lhe tirou Edward" – disse fazendo aspas no ar. – E agora que é rainha da formatura, não quero nem pensar no que será capaz, cuide-se, por favor.

— Está bem.

— Vamos voltar?

— Ham, não acho que vou ao banheiro por um momento.

— Está bem.

Fui a um dos banheiros, eu realmente sentia um pouco alterada, muitas emoções em uma noite, Rosalie me pedindo perdão por tudo que eu tinha feito junto com Tanya, ter sido eleita rainha de formatura, algo impensável à alguns semanas e… Edward disse que me amava, estava honesto, isso era o mais emocionante, tinha a ligeira sensação de que o meu coração não batia normalmente. Após ter me refrescado um pouco, decidi voltar para o baile, se não Alice ou Edward se preocupariam, e eu tinha certeza de que Alice era capaz de matar Rosalie, acreditando ser responsável de que eu não estava lá.

Andei pelos corredores até ouvir vozes... Eram Edward, Jasper e Emmett...

— Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, Ed - Emmett disse. - Mas você fez.

— É verdade… você estava certo, você faz o impossível. - Jasper destacado.

— Garotos eu… - Edward começou. Eu não entendia do que eles estavam falando, então eu fiquei curiosa chegando mais perto da porta da qual eles falavam.

— Você ganhou a aposta.

— Eu não posso acreditar que conseguiu que Isabella Swan fosse a rainha do baile, mas o fez.

— Não garotos… eu…

Eu não podia acreditar tudo veio abaixo, eu queria morrer, as lágrimas começaram a lavar meu rosto, lágrimas de tristeza, raiva, decepção.

_Só uma palavra haveria de levar a dor,_

_Com um beijo amargo de licor,_

_Teria bastado, meu amor._

_Só uma mentira vem comigo a andar,_

_Sentir-me querida naquele abraço no mar._

Tudo era uma mentira, um jogo, uma aposta… ele mentiu, brincou comigo e eu tinha caído em suas redes como uma estúpida. Não sei de onde retirei as forças para sair dali, eu corri, e como era óbvio que eu tropecei, caí e meu vestido sujou, mas eu não me importei…

Nada importava, cheguei até ao jardim do colégio com meu coração quebrado, cai de joelhos na grama e amaldiçoei a minha sorte, o amaldiçoei e amaldiçoei-me por ser tão ingênua… e amaldiçoei a chuva repentina que começava a cair.

_Com o vestido azul que um dia te conheci,_

_Parti sem saber se me beijou antes de ir._

_Te dei meu coração e você o aceitou,_

_Te dei todo meu amor que pude te dar e me roubou._

_Manchou meu vestido com um copo de vinho,_

_Hoje teu amor corta como um cristal._

Minhas lágrimas salgadas misturavam-se com as gotas da chuva, mas nada fazia sentido… meu conto de fadas tinha terminado no mesmo dia que tinha começado e tudo porque o meu "príncipe" era um traidor idiota que não se importava de brincar com meu coração. Eu não queria o ver… nunca mais, isso eu não perdoaria… ele tinha perdido a sua oportunidade e agora nunca mais entraria em meu coração, nunca me machucaria novamente.

_No céu há praias onde se vê a vida passar,_

_Onde as lembranças não fazem chorar,_

_Vêm muito distante e se vão._

_Só uma carícia me teria ajudado a esquecer,_

_Que não eram meus lábios agora que te fazem sonhar._

Edward Cullen nunca mais voltaria a brincar com meu coração.

— Bella... Bella cadê você? – escutei Alice gritar embaixo da chuva. – Bella! – chegou até o meu lado. – O que foi Bells? – disse levantando-me.

— Seu irmão, Alice – voltei a dizer entre soluços.

— O que te fez?

— Ele… ele… Alice – em apertei em seus braços incapaz de repetir isso que oprimia meu coração, se é que ainda batia.

_Com o vestido azul que um dia te conheci,_

_Parti sem saber se me beijou antes de ir._

_Te dei meu coração e você o aceitou,_

_Te dei todo meu amor que pude te dar e me roubou._

_Manchou meu vestido com um copo de vinho,_

_Hoje teu amor corta como um cristal._

_Boa sorte em teu caminho, eu já tenho meu destino,_

_Com meu sangue escrevo este final._


	27. Capítulo 27

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

— Jamais achei que diria isso Ed... – disse Emmett. – Mas o fez.

— É verdade, tinha razão, fez o impossível – concordou Jasper.

— Garotos eu – comecei.

— Ganhou a aposta.

— Sim, não posso acreditar que Isabella Swan fosse eleita rainha da formatura, mas o fez – disse Emmett.

— Não garotos, eu...

— Você o que Edward?

— Há muito tempo esqueci-me da aposta – disse sério.

— O que? – seus rostos mostravam surpresa.

— Isso... não me importa, a aposta… eu… eu me apaixonei por Bella.

— Então? Não posso acreditar.

— Então a aposta não é válida, não tem que fazer nada.

— Sério? – assenti.

— Oh Ed, não sabe o feliz que me faz... não imaginava sem meu cabelo – disse Jazz.

— Nem eu.

— Bom… mas posso pedir um favor?

— O que quiser amigo...

— Não digam uma só palavra disso a ninguém, por favor, façamos como se essa aposta nunca tivesse existido, não quero que Bella descubra.

— Tudo bem— disse o Jazz me dando sua mão.

— Digo o mesmo — disse Emmett imitando-o. — essa aposta nunca aconteceu, e agora será melhor que fossemos em busca das nossas lindas acompanhantes, vai que alguém tente pegá-las.

Saímos da sala que estávamos e voltamos para o ginásio, Emmett encontrou rapidamente Rosalie a qual beijou, no entanto, nem Alice nem Bella estavam onde havíamos deixado, onde haviam se metido?

— Rose não viu Alice? – lhe perguntou seu irmão.

— Há um tempo saiu para buscar Bella que foi ao banheiro – respondeu.

— Eu vou busca-las Jazz – lhe disse.

Caminhei até o banheiro de mulheres e esperei que saíssem, passaram-se cinco, dez, quinze, minutos e ninguém saiu, assim que decidi entrar...

O banheiro estava completamente vazio. Onde haviam se metido Bella e minha irmã?

Continuei caminhando pelos corredores da escola ao ver se as encontrava, mas nada, era como se tivessem sido tragadas pela terra, além disso havia começado a chover... estranho, aqui apenas chovia, menos agora em pleno verão. Então quando parei para olhar uma das janelas as vi, as duas estavam no meio chuva, fui para a saída mais próxima para vê-las e perguntar o que havia acontecido.

**Bella PDV**

Não podia parar de chorar, me sentia tão mal… tão ferida. Edward havia brincado comigo, eu havia confiado nele, e ele havia me usado para se divertir.

Estava abraçada com Alice em meio da chuva, não me interessava o horrível que me podia ver que minhas roupas e minha maquiagem tivessem sido arruinadas, não me interessava nada, o único que queria era que parasse a dor.

— Bells… amiga, diga-me o que me aconteceu – me perguntou Alice, enquanto me abraçava – O que Edward te fez?

— Edward… ele… ele mentiu pra mim Alice, me usou e... – disse atropeladamente entre soluços. – Não quero voltar a vê-lo nunca mais em minha vida, o odeio...

— O que foi que fez exatamente?

— Mentiu Alice, me usou me disse que me amava, me fez acreditar que me amava e tudo por uma estúpida aposta, eu sabia que não podia ser… era impossível que alguém como ele me quisesse.

— O que diz Bella? Você é uma garota especial – disse segurando-me pelo ombro, eu neguei com a cabeça. – Talvez tudo foi um mal entendido – voltei a negar.

— Não, não é... eu escutei, escutei quando falava com Jasper e Emmett… era tudo mentira, aii Alice, quero ir embora – lhe disse.

— Quer que eu chame o Jazz para nos levar?

— Não, vou… vou chamar o Charlie.

— Tem certeza? – assenti, ela me entregou seu celular. – Toma.

— Obrigada – disquei o número. – Alo pai, preciso que venha me buscar… - lhe disse. Não expliquei nada, teria tempo para isso. – Obrigada – lhe disse a minha amiga devolvendo-lhe o telefone.

— Venha Bella, vamos entrar… você vai ficar doente e eu também – disse segurando-me pelo braço.

— Não se preocupe, pode entrar, olha como está, arruinou-se por minha culpa, desculpe.

— Não importa.

— Bella! Alice! – escutei chamar a voz, uma voz muito conhecida e que desejava com todas as minhas forças esquecer. – Bella! – exclamou preocupado a me ver – O que aconteceu?

— E além de tudo pergunta – disse.

— O que aconteceu? Alice? – ela o olhou com desprezo.

— Allie, por favor, nos deixe a sós – lhe pedi.

— Tem certeza Bells? – eu assenti.

— Bella o que aconteceu? – disse aproximando sua mão para tocar minha bochecha, se notava que havia chorado seguramente minha maquiagem havia escorrido; eu afastei o rosto ao notar sua intenção. – Bella amor, o que foi? – eu ri de maneira irônica.

— "Amor", por favor, pode parar de fingir... já ganhou! – gritei – deixa de mentir.

— Do que está falando? – perguntou desconcertado.

— Da aposta que você e seus amigos fizeram – seu rosto se desfigurou em uma careta de dor? – diga-me Edward – doía dizer seu nome – Se divertiu? Riram muito seus amigos e você com a "estúpida Bella Swan"?

— Bella não é o que parece – colocou suas mãos em meus ombros – Deixa-me explicar.

— Solte-me – disse afastando-me – Não volte a me tocar nunca mais, não quero te ver.

— Mas Bella, eu...

— Guarde suas desculpas Cullen – lancei – Não vou acreditar em nada do que me diga, é igual a todos, é um estúpido que só interessa a si mesmo.

— Bella… eu… escute – me implorou.

— Não! Cansei das suas mentiras, não quero te ver nunca mais te odeio! – gritei. Ele ficou parado ao escutar isso.

— Bella...

— Bella… nada… para você agora sou Isabella Swan… não quero voltar a te ver! A partir de agora finja como se eu não existisse.

— Não posso Bella...

— Sim, vai poder… por favor, não minta mais… não brinque mais comigo, e vai não sei… com Tanya ou qualquer dessas, mas me deixe.

— Bella, por favor, deixa-me te explicar, não é o que parece – disse aproximando-se. Você está confundindo...

— Não, eu escutei perfeitamente, agora me deixe! – gritei. – Deixe-me sozinha, odeio você! Odeio você! – cai de joelhos no chão. Edward ficou ali parado, não sabendo se se aproximava ou não.

A chuva caia tudo estava relativamente silencioso, até que dava para ouvir a música do ginásio, e isso só aumentou minha tristeza, não estava consciente se Edward ainda estava lá, não tinha conhecimento de outra coisa senão a minha dor, ouviu o som de pneus no asfalto molhado. Ergui os olhos e viu o carro de patrulha do meu pai, levantei-me para ir. Edward me parou pelo braço, o toque da sua pele na minha me causou um formigamento, era como se influenciasse em mim da mesma forma, estava com raiva de mim mesma.

— Bella, por favor, escute-me – me implorou.

— Já escutei o suficiente agora me solte – ele não fez caso, me afastei de maneira brusca e corri até a patrulha.

— Bella! – me chamou correndo atrás de mim. – Bella!

— Deixe-me – gritei virando para vê-lo. – Deixe-me! – abri a porta do carro.

— Bells! – exclamou meu pai ao me ver, o compreendi, devia estar horrível, molhada e suja. – O que aconteceu?

— Não quero falar sobre isso papai… por favor, podemos ir – lhe implorei, novamente meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

— Sim, mas quero que me diga o que aconteceu – eu assenti.

Sabia que devia lhe contar, mas por agora, não me sentia com forças para nada. Só queria esquecer...

**Alice PDV**

Estava no banheiro feminino tentando concertar o incorrigível, definitivamente a chuva era minha inimiga numero um oficial. Mas não importava, Bells era minha amiga, não podia acreditar que meu irmão tinha brincado com ela, alguém tão doce como Bella não merecia isso, meu irmão era o pior, mas ele não era o único culpado, até Jazz havia se metido nisso, e ia ter que dar-me muitas explicações, ele e Edward.

— É oficial a noite está arruinada – disse ao espelho. – Todos seus esforços para nada – a porta abriu interrompendo meu monólogo.

— Alice? – perguntou Rosalie – Aqui está Jasper está te procurando.

— Aham.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada, um pequeno acidente com a chuva.

— Deixe-me te ajudar.

— Sério não precisa.

— Insisto. Espere-me aqui – disse saindo. Voltou minutos depois com um secador e uma nécessaire de maquiagem.

— E isso? – perguntei.

— Os tenho em meu armário, nunca se sabe quando pode ter uma emergência.

— Obrigada.

Rosalie ajudou-me a me arrumar, era uma menina muito bonita, com certeza a forma como ela age na escola é devido à influência de Tanya também me disse que havia pedido desculpas a Bella.

— Falando dela, onde está? – perguntou.

— Eh, bom essa é a razão pela qual estou assim.

— Aconteceu algo? – assenti.

— Bella descobriu que Edward estava com ela por uma aposta que fez com Jasper e com seu namorado – ela levou às mãos a boca.

— Não posso acreditar.

— Assim é, Bella está destruída.

— E aonde está agora?

— Foi para casa.

Deixamos o banheiro, para ir encontrar Edward ou Jasper para ir para casa, eu não queria continuar nessa essa festa, ainda mais estando com algum deles, não depois do que fizeram com minha amiga.

— Se quiser te levo em casa – ofereceu Rose.

— Mas por acaso não veio com Emmett.

— Sim, mas viemos em meu carro, o que acha?

— Está bem.

— Vou pegar minha bolsa, me espera? – eu assenti.

Fiquei esperando no corredor, vi como Edward apareceu do outro lado do corredor e caminhou em minha direção.

— Alice, tem que me ajudar… por favor.

— O que quer Edward?

— Tem que falar com Bella, não quer me escutar.

— E o que esperava, foi muito feio o que fez, não posso acreditar como caiu tão baixo...

— Alice você também não, por favor, deixe-me explicar.

— Guarde suas explicações, não sei que tipo de pessoa você é Edward, o que fez foi errado. Brincou com ela.

— Mas Alice.

— Não me diga nada.

— Vamos? – perguntou Rose, que acabava de chegar.

— Sim – respondi.

— Por acaso não veio com Jasper? – perguntou Edward.

— Sim, mas ele tão pouco quero ver, me decepcionou como você – disse indo embora.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**Bella PDV**

Perdi a conta de quanto tempo chorei, pois por mais que quisesse parar meus olhos não se secavam, tentei dormir, mas tão pouco pude...

Cada vez que tentava, ele vinha na minha mente...

Lembrava do seu rosto, seu riso, seus gestos, e o pior de tudo, lembrava dos seus lábios. Seus doces lábios que sabiam mentir muito bem.

No caminho para casa, Charlie não me perguntou nada, mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde ele iria. Fui ao banheiro, me aproximei do espelho, depois de ter ligado a água quente do chuveiro. Eu ri da ironia da vida, há poucas horas atrás, o espelho mostrava uma garota linda, radiante, feliz… agora refletia o resto de uma garota que ele havia mentido e arruinado a vida. Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, levei o vestido para a lavanderia, afinal o vestido não tinha culpa e eu tinha conseguido segurar as lágrimas, pelo menos por agora.

— Bella – Charlie me chamou.

— O que foi pai? – perguntei, com a voz soando cortada.

— Isso é o que eu quero saber o que aconteceu? – suspirei. Seria necessário contar tudo?

— Nada pai.

— Bella, por favor, não minta, sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Contei tudo o que aconteceu, mas não pude evitar o choro, cada vez que lembrava o que havia acontecido começava a chorar. Charlie se enfureceu no começo, conhecia Edward desde muito tempo e não podia entender como havia feito algo assim, eu também não podia entender...

Dessa vez ele havia me destroçado, não era nada comparado ao incidente de quando éramos crianças... e o odiava, talvez com a mesma intensidade que o amava, não sabia o que fazer, somente sabia que a dor não passaria. Deitei em minha cama com meu caderno de composições na mão, precisava desabafar tirar toda a dor que tinha dentro e para isso nada melhor que uma musica.

**Edward PDV**

Tecnicamente, eu estava golpeando as teclas do piano, as notas que saiam delas eram cheios de tristeza, raiva e impotência… Eu me odiava por ser estúpido e ter jogado com os sentimentos da única menina que eu tinha me importado em minha vida… e o pior de tudo, tinha feito pela segunda vez.

Eu ainda lembro o quão estúpido eu agi em sua festa de aniversário, há muitos anos, e tudo o que Lauren disse-me para que Bella prestasse mais atenção em mim eu devia deixá-la com "ciúmes" e que ia ajudar, e por isso tinha perdido amizade de Bella durante anos e agora perdi o seu amor e tudo por um estúpido jogo infantil, porque eu sou muito influenciável… porque eu sou um tolo.

Continuei apertando as teclas, me sentia decepcionado comigo mesmo, por ter feito Bella sofrer tanto, me destroçava o coração lembrar o seu rosto triste, as lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto… ela não merecia isso, ela devia ser feliz… cada vez que fechava os olhos voltava a lembrar da sua imagem destroçada e me odiava mais.

Eu tinha que fazer algo… mas o quê? Ela não queria falar comigo, tentei ligar para ela o dia todo em vão, não atendia ao telefone e liguei para sua casa e Charlie deixou-me saber de uma forma muito "amável" que Bella não queria me ver.

Talvez ela tivesse razão, eu não valia a pena, era um estúpido miserável e estava condenado a ser infeliz pelo resto da vida, decidi ir para meu quarto, o piano não tinha culpa do meu estado de humor e se continuasse nele, só restariam às madeiras e a lembrança do que alguma vez foi.

Deitei na cama com os olhos fechados, eu tinha que pensar em algo, não podia perder Bella, não agora que sabia que não podia viver sem ela, mas o que poderia fazer agora, se ela me odiava? Eu tinha certeza de que desta vez não me perdoaria.

**Alice PDV**

Eu tinha estado o dia todo na casa de Bella tentando animá-la, mas era inútil, era agora uma sombra da Bella de sempre, odiava com todas as minhas forças o meu irmão por ser o homem das cavernas idiota e insensível.

Eu não poderia imaginar até que ponto a sua "mente" teria imaginado uma coisa tão estúpida e gostaria de saber… voltei para casa rapidamente e subi as escadas, um furacão não era nada comparado a mim, abri a porta do seu quarto com força, o ruído que vez ao chocar contra a parede foi ensurdecedor.

— Edward Anthony Cullen! – gritei.

— O que foi Alice? – me disse com a voz monótona.

— Você e eu temos que conversar pode me dizer em que diabos pensava quando teve essa brilhante ideia de apostar as custas da minha amiga? – gritei.

— Eu não inventei nada.

— Por favor, Edward, não minta, ou vai me dizer que Bella inventou tudo – lhe disse. – Não sabe o qual mal está por sua culpa, ela te amava e você… você não tinha nada melhor que fazer do que brincar com ela, te desconheço Edward você não era assim.

— Alice, a aposta não foi ideia minha.

— Ah não, e de que foi?

— Foi ideia de Jasper e Emmett – apertei meus punhos com força. Meu namorado estava metido nisso mais do que eu imaginava, tinha sido sua ideia!

— Foi… foi ideia de Jazz e de…

— Emmett.

— Não posso acreditar – disse um tanto triste. – Mas isso não te libera da culpa, você aceitou.

— Sim, eu sei – o ignorei, estava muito irritada pela nova informação.

— Isso é incrível, que tipo de pessoas você são? – eu disse saindo do seu quarto, fechando a porta outra vez.

Não podia acreditar que Jasper tinha tido a brilhante ideia… estava muito irritada com ele e Edward… sentei-me em um dos pufes que tinha no meu quarto, eu precisava pensar, o som do meu celular me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

Jasper, isso dizia o identificador de chamadas.

— Allie amor?

— Sim sou eu – respondi de maneira dura.

— O que aconteceu? Tentei te ligar ontem, por que foi embora do baile com Rose? – perguntou.

— Eu fui embora porque – respirei – descobri algo, jamais imaginei que seria capaz de algo assim Jasper, eu confiava em você.

— Do que fala?

— Falo da aposta que fez com meu irmão, como pode brincar assim com minha melhor amiga?

— Allie eu não sabia que era sua amiga – disse em tom de desculpa.

— E ainda que não fosse Jasper, isso não se faz com ninguém, a pobre está destroçada.

— Desculpe.

— Poupe-me de suas desculpas, você e meu irmão são horríveis.

— Allie...

— Não quero falar com você Jasper.

— Mas Allie – o cortei. Estava muito irritada com ele.

Joguei o celular longe e comecei a chorar.

**Bella PDV**

Eu sabia que não conseguiria nada me lamentando, devia assumir a minha cruel realidade, que era que Edward nunca havia me amado, que eu tinha sido uma maravilhosa peça em seu jogo, nada mais.

Eu decidi cortar minhas lamentações, já não tinham mais lágrimas, ele não as merecia… a partir de agora eu não me importava mais…Edward Cullen iria se tornar um completo estranho para mim… _não existiria..._

Eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria pensar mais sobre ele e faria o que eu devia ter feito há anos, o banir do meu coração… Eu não sabia se poderia, mas iria tentar, não iria deixá-lo ter mais influência sobre mim. Com estes pensamentos eu fui capaz de dormir na noite de domingo.

Ainda que naquela manha de segunda, não estivesse tão segura como na noite anterior, uma coisa era dizer as coisas, e outra era levar para a prática.

— Pare de reclamar, Bella .- Eu disse ao meu espelho .- ele… não vale suas lágrimas…não merece que pense nele… não merece nada! .- Bati minha mão sobre o espelho, ele quebrou, Eu me vi nas peças diferentes.

Não voltaria a ser a Bella ingênua, a Bella com a qual ele poderia jogar… agora não deixaria que nem ele e nem ninguém ferissem meu coração novamente.

**Edward PDV**

Eu devia pedir desculpas a Bella, e, se fosse necessário ficar de joelhos, eu ficaria…

Eu não poderia viver sem ela.

Eu estava no estacionamento da High School, nervoso, como nunca na minha vida, não sabendo se Bella viria ou não para a escola, Alice disse que eu não tinha realmente a minha irmã agora, nem mesmo me dirigia à palavra.

— Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? – minha mãe perguntou no jantar, quando Alice mudou de lugar para não se sentar perto de mim.

— A mim nada - Alice alegou.

— Alice... – mamãe disse.

— Sério, aqui o único que tem algo é meu "irmãozinho"

— O que você fez filho? - Papai perguntou.

— Eu… uhh…

— Vamos Edward, conte o que você fez a Bella.

— Alice, isso não é necessário – lhe disse.

— Eu acho que sim, mamãe e papai tem o direito de saber em que tipo de pessoa você se tornou.

— Vão me explicar agora o que aconteceu Edward o que fez a Bella?

Tive de dizer a todos, isso era genial… além de Bella, agora a minha família me odeia. Eu sabia que era minha culpa, mas era irritante que me fizessem lembrar novamente e novamente.

Então eu a vi, Bella estava sob o banco do passageiro do carro de Alice, estava linda, passaram ao meu lado, eu ia falar com ela, mas ao ver o olhar de ódio que me lançou fez com que me detivesse, o olhos de chocolate antes doces de Bella, agora eram frios. Deus, o que havia feito?… Essa não é_minha_ Bella!

* * *

**Ta acabando #mimimi E está tão triste =(**

**Desculpe a demora, mas tem um aviso no meu profile, eu estou parando de postar fic no orkut, então estou demorando para organizar tudo.. mas espero ter tudo organizado o mais breve possível.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, muito obrigada por cada review e comentem por favor.**

**Feliz Natal amores!  
**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Bella PDV**

Sentia-me mal por olhá-lo assim, mas devia ser firme, devia atuar como se ele não me importasse, ignorá-lo, como se fosse possível… ver a expressão de incredulidade e dor como a que me olhou me fez ficar sem ar, mas logo me lembrei de que havia feito, isso me deu coragem para seguir em frente, já não havia como voltar atrás, Edward Cullen me pagaria com a mesma moeda.

As aulas haviam ocorrido com relativa normalidade, se é que pode se falar normal da ultima semana de aula, na realidade na maior parte iriamos passar entre provas e ensaios para o dia da formatura, assim que tecnicamente aulas eram o que menos iam ter.

No meio da manha começaram a repartir os anuários, não pude evitar lembrar-me do dia que tiraram as fotos… foi o dia que Edward me chamou para sair, sabia que esquecê-lo ia ser mais difícil do que pensava. Era estranho, mas ao que parece, havia conseguido uma estranha 'popularidade' na escola devido ter ser escolhida a rainha do baile, não tinha uma pessoa da escola que não que me pedisse para assinar seu anuário ou que assinasse o meu, isso só me serviu para reforçar minha ideia do que a eles só lhes importavam as malditas aparências.

Quando as aulas terminaram, fui para a biblioteca, eu sabia que ninguém ia lá porque não tinha deveres a cumprir, eu acho que foi o que o me influenciou a entrar lá, queria estar sozinha. Eu estava olhando como pouco a pouco o estacionamento começava a se desocupar, estava totalmente abstraída do mundo exterior.

— Bella? – _essa voz._

— O que faz aqui Cullen? – lhe perguntei de maneira apática.

— Bella, por favor, quero falar com você… preciso explicar tudo.

— Eu não quero falar com você… assim que, por favor, saia daqui.

— Não vou até que me escute.

— Perfeito, então eu vou – disse pegando minha bolsa.

— Espera... – me segurou pelo braço, senti as mesmas descargas elétricas que sentia cada vez que me tocava. Inferno!

— Edward… por favor – pedi de forma entrecortada. – Deixe-me em paz, não basta o que já me fez. O que quer?

— Quero que me perdoe… Bella eu te amo – neguei com a cabeça.

— Se me amasse, não teria feito o que fez – disse tentando escapar.

— Eu sei, e desculpe, fui um estúpido ao aceitar a aposta, mas se não tivesse sido por isso jamais teria me aproximado de você e… - se aproximou de mim, meu coração acelerou.

— E?

— Jamais teria descoberto o quão importante é para mim – eu ri de maneira irônica.

— Se te importasse não me...

— Shh… eu sei, eu ia te contar Bella, mas não tive oportunidade, e mais quando você descobriu, eu estava dizendo aos garotos que já não me importava com a aposta.

— Não sei… não posso acreditar em você.

— Bella… por favor.

— Deixe-me – ele me soltou – Entenda não posso te perdoar, não mais.

— Mas...

— Nada Edward, volte a sua vida e esqueça-se de mim e tudo o que nos aconteceu, não sei, convide alguém como você pra sair, não sei, alguém como Tanya.

— O que tem ela a ver com isso?

— Nada, só que vocês fariam um belo casal.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Claro que é você e ela amam me fazer sofrer.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não importa – eu disse saindo da biblioteca.

Fui para o estacionamento o mais rápido que pude, tentando acima de tudo não tropeçar, mas não sabia se conseguiria chegar antes de começar a chorar.

— Bella você está bem? – Alice me perguntou, ao me ver com o olhar baixo.

— Sim – respondi, minha voz se rompeu.

— Oh não, claro que não – disse aproximando-se para rodear-me com seu braço.

— Ai Allie, eu juro que eu tento, mas não posso – disse soluçando.

— É Edward certo? – eu assenti. – Ai amiga, o que posso fazer pra te ajudar?

— Nada… não tem nada para fazer… acho que não posso lutar contra meu destino.

— O que está dizendo?

— Que estou condenada a sofrer por ele Allie, e sabe o que é pior?

— O que?

Que por mais que eu tente, não posso odiá-lo.

**Edward PDV**

— Nada Edward, volte a sua vida e esqueça-se de mim e tudo o que nos aconteceu, não sei, convide alguém como você pra sair, não sei alguém como Tanya.

— O que tem ela a ver com isso?

— Nada, só que vocês fariam um belo casal.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Claro que é você e ela amam me fazer sofrer.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não importa – ela disse saindo da biblioteca.

Não sabia o que Bella tinha tentado dizer com isso, só sabia que em algo tinha razão… ao que parece não a parava de fazer sofrer, talvez o melhor seja que me afastasse dela, mas não, era muito egoísta para deixá-la ir, tinha que fazer algo para que me perdoar.

Estava trancado em meu quarto, havia tomado o cd que havia pegado furtivamente desde a aula de musica, o cd de Bella, o coloquei no reprodutor, e sua doce voz encheu o quarto e também encher de lágrimas os meus olhos.

O som do telefone interrompeu minha concentração, o telefone continuou tocando, ao que parece não havia ninguém em casa.

— Diga? – eu disse atendendo.

— Edward? – perguntou Jasper.

— Sim, o que foi Jasper?

— Ehh… Alice está?

— Não ela não está.

— Inferno – exclamou.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Sim, aconteceu que Alice não me responde no telefone, sabe o que aconteceu? – me perguntou preocupado.

— Acho que sei.

— O que é?

— É por causa da aposta Jazz. Por isso.

— Na verdade, sabe que me arrependo disso.

— E eu… ao menos a Emmett não aconteceu nada.

— Isso é o que você acha?

— O que aconteceu? Pelo o que sei Rose nunca gostou de Bella.

— Isso era o que eu achava também. Mas ao que parece nos equivocamos Rose quase matou Em.

— Não posso acreditar.

— Assim é, temos que fazer algo Ed.

— Eu sei, mas o que?

— Você acha que as meninas vão nos perdoar?

— Você e a Em sim, mas duvido muito que Bella me perdoe alguma vez.

— Te importa de verdade.

— Muito.

— Desculpe.

— Não importa, não foi sua culpa.

— Em parte sim, se não tivesse instigado você nunca teria aceitado.

— Mas o fiz, e esse foi meu erro.

E tinha que fazer algo para mudar. Sabia que Rosalie e Alice mais cedo ou mais tarde os perdoariam, depois de tudo os seus não eram tão graves, só estavam se solidarizando com Bella.

**Alice PDV**

— Tem certeza? – perguntei a Bella, que assentiu.

Sabia que estava mal por Edward, mas ai a aceitar ir comigo ao shopping, havia algo errado, sabia que Bells estava colocando seu melhor sorriso para mostrar ao mundo que estava bem. Mas a mim não podia enganar, a conhecia muito bem.

Esforçava-se de verdade, não reclamou como de costume quando insisti que provasse só me deu uma condição.

— Não quero nada azul, de acordo?

— Está bem.

Sabia muito bem o porquê do seu pedido, não queria nada que lembrasse o tonto do meu irmão.

Estivemos dando voltas por muitas lojas, faltavam dois dias para a formatura e ainda não tinha escolhido nossas roupas.

— Hum, amo como você fica com essa cor.

— Você acha?

— Quantas vezes tenho que repetir, se supõe que a expert em moda sou eu, por acaso não confia em mim, por que tenho minha credencial – disse mexendo na minha bolsa – bingo aqui esta – disse mostrando-lhe meu cartão de crédito.

— Allie esse é seu cartão de crédito.

— Exato – ela rodou os olhos e tentou rir, mas seu sorriso não era nada alegre.

Só faltavam os sapatos quando encontramos Rosalie, a irmã de Jasper, que nos cumprimentou amavelmente, não entendia como alguém tão agradável como ela havia se tornado amiga de Tanya, isso demonstrava que as pessoas podem mudar, ainda que me perguntava se todos podem fazer, pois parece que meu irmão não.

— Oi, como vocês estão? – perguntou.

— Bem – respondi.

— E o que fazem por aqui?

— Alice e eu viemos comprar a roupa da formatura – respondeu Bella.

— Ohh, eu também e já encontraram algo?

— Sim a expert em moda – me apontou – já encontrou minha roupa e a dela.

— Agora só faltam os sapatos.

— Não se importam que eu vá com vocês? – perguntou Rosalie.

— Não claro que não. – respondeu Bella.

— Logo que encontrarmos os sapatos perfeitos, nós três vamos tomar um café.

— Alice, posso te perguntar algo? – disse Rose.

— Sim o que foi?

— Não tome mal, mas você continua irritada com meu irmão? Eu pergunto por que ele anda… argh insuportável.

— Assim é – respondi.

— Allie você brigou com o Jasper? – Bella perguntou Bella, eu assenti. – Por quê?

— Por isso… do E...

— Ah, mas Allie, não tem porque brigar com ele, isso, isso é seu… irmão e eu.

— Sim, eu sei, mas Jasper também esta envolvido nisso.

— O que? – Bella perguntou.

— É verdade – respondeu Rose – tudo da… bem… tudo começou tecnicamente por culpa do meu irmão e de Emmett… eles idealizaram a aposta.

— Por que não me disseram?

— Desculpe.

— Não importa isso não muda as coisas – disse Bella.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Bella PDV**

Sabia que havia adiado por muito tempo minha decisão, mas é que na verdade não estava certa, não sabia se a decisão que tomaria seria a correta.

Estava deitada sobre minha cama, em cima da coberta estavam espalhadas todas as cartas de admissão de diversas Universidades do país, sabia que a data limite para entregar a resposta estava perto, talvez muito perto.

Mas… para onde ir?

Só sabia uma coisa, queria ir o mais longe possível de Phoenix, o mais longe dele, queria começar do zero.

E depois de muito analisar minhas opções, decidi ir para Darmouth, estudar Literatura, sabia que era um tanto duro deixar tudo para trás… minha casa, meus amigos, papai e a… ele. Mas devia fazê-lo, ainda não sabia se teria forças para suportar os últimos dias na escola; somente o fato de encontrar ele, de ficar sozinha com ele, me aterrorizava profundamente.

Levantei-me e fui até o computador devia mandar minha resposta, uma vez que o tivesse feito, não teria como voltar atrás.

— Feito… - disse a mim mesma. Agora devia pensar em como iria dizer isso para Charlie e a Alice… sabia que não o tomariam bem.

Nesse momento ouvi uma batida na porta, devia ser Alice, eu pensei; hoje era terça-feira… e apesar de esta semana teríamos que ir para a sua casa, preferimos evitá-la, não era nada contra o Carlisle ou Esme… mas não queria ir por agora para sua casa, pelo menos, não se certa pessoa estava presente.

— Oi Bells… - cumprimentou-me – Olha o que trouxe – disse levantando uma bolsa, em seu interior deviam ter pelo menos uns 5 dvd's.

— Pretende que não durmamos? – perguntei.

— Claro que não somente não sabia por qual decidir – disse encolhendo os ombros, não pude evitar de sorrir.

Tivemos uma "terça de pijamas" normal, como se o incidente do sábado nunca tivesse passado, vimos alguns filmes e nos fartamos de comida e sorvete, muito sorvete.

Eu não sei como diabos havíamos conseguido chegar na hora no dia seguinte, mas nós fizemos, chegamos na escola justamente quando o ensaio da formatura ia começar… graças a Deus ninguém notou nosso pequeno atraso, bom ninguém exceto ele, podia sentir seus olhos verdes fixos em mim, em cada movimento, por isso não pude deixar de cair no meio do ensaio. Genial Bella a desastrada está de volta! E recarregada!

— Senhorita Swan, você está bem? – perguntou um dos professores encarregados.

— Sim, eu acho – disse tentando levantar, mas meu tornozelo doía.

— Cullen… - chamou o professor. – Leve a Srta. Swan a enfermaria.

_Não, não e não… ele não._

— Não é realmente necessário – eu disse, mas não podia ficar em pé. Tornozelo estúpido.

— Não seja teimosa – o professor me repreendeu. – Cullen – chamou Edward.

— Permita-me – disse ele cautelosamente, me tomou em seus braços rapidamente, como se eu pesasse menos que uma pena. Eu tinha certeza de que meu coração estava batendo tão alto que todos puderam ouvir e podiam ver meu rosto tingido com um rubor profundo.

— Pode me descer – eu disse secamente enquanto estava fora do campo visual do professor.

— Bella... – pediu.

— Isabella, para você. – lhe disse.

— Isabella – ele disse como se tivesse dificuldade em pronunciar. – Por favor… você mal consegue ficar em pé… deixe-me levá-la para a enfermaria de uma vez…

— Há, agora vem se preocupar comigo… acho que é tarde.

— Entenda-me, por favor, não sei de que maneira desculpar-me com você, sei que fui um imbecil – eu assenti. – Mas estou arrependido.

— Imbecil é pouco – lhe repliquei mordaz – e não… não quero te escutar – olhou-me com um gesto de imensa dor, eu tive que desviar o olhar ou acabaria o desculpando e não poderia, devia pelo menos me respeitar uma vez na minha vida – vai me levar para a enfermaria ou não? – Eu perguntei, mesmo sem vê-lo.

— Sim – disse começando a avançar.

A enfermeira me deu um pouco de gelo para o tornozelo, felizmente eu tinha apenas torcido de leve, mas recomendou que eu ficasse mais um pouco depois de dar-me um anti-inflamatório, não seria adequado caminhar e eu realmente não queria encontrar-me com Edward que digamos, esperava que tivesse ido quando eu saísse.

— Bella! – Alice gritou da porta, a enfermeira deu-lhe um gesto com a mão para diminuir a sua voz – Desculpe, Bella - disse, quase sussurrando, eu não pude evitar rir.

— Alice… não é para tanto.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou ainda em sussurros, eu assenti. A enfermeira revirou os olhos – E como está?

— Eu estou bem… só torci o pé.

— Não quer ir para o hospital? – Neguei.

— Allie calma… não foi nada.

— Ahh…

— Ei, o seu… o seu irmão não está lá fora certo?

— Não, acabo de espantá-lo.

— Ainda estava lá fora? .- Alice assentiu – Ahh… não sei o que fazer.

— Você não pretende o perdoar? Ou sim?

— Eu não sei, às vezes… – suspirei – às vezes morro de vontade de perdoá-lo, mas em outros… – Fechei meus punhos.

— Eu entendo… eu sinto o mesmo com o Jazz - Alice disse.

— Você deveria fazer isso.

— Mas, não… eu não posso depois de todas as… isso… foi sua ideia.

— Sim, eu sei… mas não quero que você sofra muito, pelo menos uma de nós tem de ser feliz.

— Você também vai ser feliz, Bells.

— Eu não sei.

**Alice PDV**

Fiquei pensando sobre o que Bella tinha dito, talvez devesse perdoar Jasper, sabia que Rose havia perdoado Emmett… mas Bella perdoaria o meu irmão? Eu não sabia, mas tinha certeza que ela estava morrendo de vontade de fazer e que meu irmão iria morrer se ela não o fizesse, e que embora tivesse inicialmente culpado Edward de tudo, esses dias eu estava percebendo que ele também sofreu, e tecnicamente, todos na casa sofremos.

Mamãe e eu sempre gostávamos de ouvir como Edward tocava piano, mas desde o incidente com Bella, as poucas canções que ele tocou tinha se tornado extremamente melancólicas e tristes, tanto que nos dava vontade de chorar somente de ouvi-las. Na verdade, meu irmão estava devastado, até mais do que Bells, nunca tinha visto ele tão ruim, e doía. Eu sinceramente espero que eles voltem a ficar juntos… se pareciam tão bem e eu tinha certeza de que se amavam muito; como eu com meu Jazzy, suspirei, realmente sentia falta dele.

— Alice… - escutei que me chamavam e virei.

— Jasper – fiquei surpreendida ao vê-lo, o havia estado evitando até quase uma semana – O que faz aqui?

— É a escola, Allie – disse encolhendo os ombros.

— Isso eu sei.

— Allie, preciso falar com você… Allie, não sei de que maneira lhe dizer que sinto muito pelo o que fizemos com sua amiga, sério, o fizemos sem pensar, já sabe coisas de garotos.

— Isso não justifica.

— E eu sei… e não sabe quanto sinto. Mas por favor, não quero te perder por isso, Alice você é muito importante para mim, por favor, perdoa-me por ser um tonto.

— Jazz – já o sabia não podia resistir. – Está bem, eu te perdoo, mas não quero ver você apostando nunca mais e menos as custas de alguém – disse quando estive ao seu lado.

— Eu prometo… eu te amo – me disse.

— E eu… – os seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Agora eu só esperava que as coisas entre Bella e meu irmão fossem resolvidas, ficamos um pouco mais junto, Jazz me ajudou a reunir todas as minhas coisas e, em seguida, ajudou a levar-me ao meu carro, eu só queria ir à procura de Bella.

— Bella! – ia feliz, pulando pelos corredores – Bella!

- O quê foi Allie? – perguntou enquanto pegava os livros do seu armário – Você parece muito feliz – Concordei.

— Desculpei Jazzy – eu disse.

— Ai, Allie, estou feliz por você, viu que não tinha razão para que estivessem brigados.

— Se… e isso me lembra Bells… você… você ainda está zangada com o meu irmão?

— Eu não sei… às vezes… às vezes eu penso sobre o que fez… e eu não sei me dá vontade de odiá-lo… mas então… eu me lembro de tudo que vivemos… - suspirou – Eu não sei qual é o verdadeiro Edward, Alice.

— Eu acho que se você sabe – ela negou a cabeça – Vamos Bells, tenho certeza que sabe.

— Ah, Allie… Não sei o que fazer… – disse abraçando-me – Eu estou verdadeiramente apaixonada por seu irmão… desde sempre.

— Eu sei Bells, eu sei, então vai o perdoar?

— Eu acho que sim.

— Ahh Bells, não sabe o quão feliz vai ficar, esses últimos dias Edward estava terrível.

Fomos para o meu carro, para ir diretamente para a minha casa, eu estava muito feliz agora que eu tinha reconciliado com Jazzy e Bella provavelmente faria o mesmo com meu irmão, talvez pudesse pedir mais algo. Quando chegamos à casa a gente saiu do carro rapidamente, não sei qual de nós era mais impaciente, se Bella ou eu.

Abri a porta de maneira ansiosa.

— Edward – o chamei. Mas ninguém respondeu – Edward! – novamente silêncio me preocupei.

— O que foi Allie? – Bella perguntou de maneira preocupada.

— Não sei espera... – lhe disse, subi as escadas.

Fui para o quarto do meu irmão quase correndo, abri a porta e foi grande a minha surpresa ao ver… o quarto completamente vazio, Edward não estava em qualquer lugar.

— Alice! – ouvi Bella chamar do andar de baixo

— O que? – perguntei agitada descendo as escadas.

— Olha… – disse entregando-me um papel, enquanto ela não conseguia controlar as lágrimas, eu li atentamente o papel era um bilhete de Edward.

— Ele foi embora… – Bella começou a dizer.

Eu não podia acreditar que meu irmão tinha ido para Chicago para ficar com nossos tios, justamente quando tudo estava se resolvendo… as coisas poderiam ser piores?

* * *

**Antes do dia 31 vou postar os 2 últimos capítulos. Agradeço as reviews deixadas, mas tenho algo a pedir...  
**

**Os últimos 2 capítulos juntos tiveram mais de 400 visitas e somente 7 reviews (contando que o cap 27 não teve nenhum)**

**Por favor, comentem, é importante porque a fic ta acabando, e acho triste ter tanta visita e tão pouco comentário.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Até dia 30**

**Bye  
**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

**Bella PDV**

Era a manhã de formatura, cerca de três dias desde que Edward se foi, e eu não tinha ido atrás dele só porque não iria tirar o sonho do meu pai para me ver receber o meu diploma, mas quando o tivesse em minhas mãos Alice e eu iríamos direto para Chicago, e eu queria estar com ele e dizer-lhe que foi tudo um mal entendido, que reagi assim pelo choque da notícia, e eu acho que ninguém gostaria de ver o amor que sente por um menino em uma aposta, mas… se depois de tudo ele me amava e eu a ele, o que podia fazer além de perdoar? Acho que nada.

Eu tinha certeza que o amor era algo totalmente irracional, e eu era a prova viva…

— Vamos Bells, fique quieta – me pediu Alice, ainda não entendia porque deixava que ela decidisse o que devia vestir.

— Desculpe.

— Não importa – fez uns arranjos a mais no meu cabelo. – Terminei – me passou o espelho – e que tal?

— Ual… Allie, obrigada.

— Por nada, sabe que amo te ajudar.

— No caso "torturar-me"

— Bella – me repreendeu. – Sabe que não é assim – disse com uma expressão de absoluta inocência.

Alice havia alisado completamente o meu cabelo e só enrolado as pontas, o efeito era ótimo, estávamos usando o vestido roxo que compramos no outro dia no shopping e agradecendo a Deus Alice tinha atendido o meu pedido de "sem saltos" e agradecia-lhe, não queria fazer o ridículo no meio da formatura.

— Eu acho que deveríamos ir – me disse Alice, ela estava usando um vestido cor de coral, que destacava a sua pele de neve.

— Você está certa… é… e já tem tudo pronto para...

— Sim, as passagens estão prontas… quando saímos da formatura vamos para Chicago.

— Obrigado.

— Tudo em nome do amor.

— Tem razão.

Fomos com carro de Alice para a escola, os alunos tinham que chegar antes para o ensaio final, eu só queria que tudo terminasse.

**Alice PDV**

Só esperava chegar à hora...

Sim, eu sabia que não era nada certo "mentir" para a sua melhor amiga, mas era por uma boa causa… Só esperava que meu irmão chegasse a tempo, porque era Edward, que estava vindo para Phoenix e não nós a Chicago; o que aconteceu foi que nesse dia após deixar Bells em casa, fui como um raio telefonar para meu irmão, felizmente, o avião já tinha chegado e imediatamente eu pude me comunicar com ele.

— Edward, por que diabos você foi embora? – gritei quando atendeu.

— Oi Alice – respondeu – O que foi?

— O que foi? Como você pensa em ir assim?

— Alice acho que esse é meu problema.

— Não, não é somente seu problema, por acaso não pensou na mamãe e papai, e na Bella...

— O que tem a ver Bella? Ela já não me quer ver, não sei se lembra.

— Pois te direi irmãozinho que não é assim.

— Ahh não...

— Não, e mais quando descobrimos que você foi embora Bella vinha falar com você.

— Ela...

— Sim Edward.

— Tenho que voltar – disse.

— Que brilhante irmãozinho – eu disse sarcástica.

— Mas preciso que me ajude, tenho algo em mente.

— O que?

Edward me contou seu "plano" e devia dizer que me irmão era muito inteligente e romântico quando queria. O problema era que não havia recebido nenhuma ligação dele desde a manhã e isso me preocupava e se tivesse acontecido algo com o voo? O pior de tudo era que o nervosismo estava começando a se notar em meu rosto.

— Alice aconteceu algo? – Bella perguntou quando estávamos no caminho de pegar nossas roupas.

— Não, nada por quê?

— Não sei, está estranha.

— É ideais sua Bells, estou perfeitamente bem – o som do meu celular me sobressaltou, Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Bom...

— Alice, sou eu – Edward respondeu.

— Ehh – tapei o fone – Bella me dá um segundo?

— Claro – se afastou.

— Tenho um problema.

— Não, não me diga que...

— Sim, o voo atrasou.

— Mas o que faço… com tudo?

— Fique tranquila, vou fazer o possível para chegar.

— De acordo.

— Ligarei logo.

— Está bem.

Ótimo, isso era totalmente maravilhoso como havíamos planejado, estava sendo ocupada pelo sarcasmo excessivo e eu sei…mas é que as coisas poderiam ainda saírem pior.

**Bella PDV**

A cerimônia de formatura estava para começar, eu estava no meu lugar e com minha beca e meu chapéu, sentia-me um pouco nervosa, sabendo que poderia cair diante toda a escola que ao subir e pegar o meu diploma, Alice estava sentada algumas fileiras antes de mim, eu odiava que a as formaturas fossem em ordem alfabética, porque o "C" e "S" ficavam longe demais e, portanto, eu estava sentada sozinha e tendo um feixe de nervos, só queria que tudo terminasse para que eu fosse o mais rápido possível encontrar Edward.

A cerimônia começou com o hino nacional e, em seguida, o hino do instituto os minutos movendo-se lentamente, em seguida, vieram o discurso do diretor e alguns professores, que se deslancharam em elogios para a promoção dos formandos.

Então eles começaram a chamar os alunos para dar-lhes os seus diplomas. Um por um os meus colegas estavam a no palco, a rotina era simples, vai, sobe, você pega o diploma, você sorri e tira fotografia, não tinha perigo… a menos que seu nome fosse Isabella Swan, então esses passos eram transformados em uma façanha.

— Cullen, Alice! - chamou o diretor. Alice foi com sua agilidade habitual ao palco, recebeu o diploma e sorriu, então saiu com a mesma agilidade.

— Cullen, Edward!- chamou. Meu coração ficou apertado quando ouviu seu nome, ninguém respondeu. - Cullen, Edward!- chamou novamente.

Então, meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu estava tendo alucinações, provavelmente porque eu já tinha sido chamada, e como novidade tinha tropeçado e no meu estado inconsciente, comecei a ter alucinações, que era a única explicação lógica para ele estar aqui, devia um _sonho_.

Com sua habitual elegância Edward subiu no palco e recebeu seu diploma quando ele dedicou um de seus deslumbrantes sorrisos para o público não podia estar sonhando, meus sonhos nunca eram tão reais. Então desceu e perdi-o quando ele foi tomar seu lugar com Alice.

A lista continuava a avançar e, agora, mais do que nunca queria que a graduação terminasse, queria estar com Edward, para confirmar que era real, ele estava aqui.

— Swan, Isabella! – exclamou o diretor, com cuidado abandonei meu posto.

— Calma Bella, não vá tropeça, não vá tropeçar. – repeti mentalmente.

Levantei-me sem qualquer acidente, peguei meu diploma e me virei para olhar público, o meu pai sorria alegre do seu lugar, meus olhos começaram a procurar Edward, quando o encontrei ele me dedicou um de seus deslumbrantes sorrisos, eu acho que o meu equilíbrio foi interrompido nesse momento e eu tive que fechar os olhos por um instante para me recuperar e descer, sem fazer um ato típico da minha natureza.

Depois de ter entregado os diplomas, o diretor falou novamente.

— E agora para terminar, o presidente da classe se dirigira a todos, com vocês o senhor Edward Cullen.

Edward subiu no palco novamente e se aproximou do microfone, meu coração deu outro salto ao ouvir a sua voz aveludada depois de tanto tempo.

— Obrigado – murmurou – queridos companheiros e companheiras como seu presidente de classe cabe a eu dar o discurso de despedida desta geração, mas não é isso que vou fazer neste momento – todos nos surpreendemos, o que se pretendia fazer? – Deixe-me aproveitar este momento, e pedir desculpas de todo o coração para a pessoa mais importante na minha vida, à única menina que veio a descobrir quem eu realmente sou, a única que me amou por quem eu sou e não o que todo mundo diz que eu sou – não, não pensa em fazer o que eu penso que vai fazer – Bella, por favor, me perdoe por ser um completo idiota e ter brincando com seus sentimentos. Eu sei que sou um imaturo e inconstante, mas… eu te amo, sei que é uma desculpa pobre para o que fiz, mas eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida e não quero te perder por algo tão estúpido como uma aposta...

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward estava dizendo que na frente de todos, acho que ia chorar.

— …mas se não fosse por ela, jamais teria chegado a conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que você é , e não chegaria a entender que eu não posso imaginar uma vida sem que você esteja nela. Eu te amo Bella… eu te amo como nunca amei na minha vida, mas tinha estado negando a mim mesmo por um longo tempo, assim que eu volto a pedir aqui na frente de todos... me perdoe e me dê uma última chance.

Meu coração batia freneticamente, ao ouvir Edward proferir estas palavras, era sincero, honesto… levantei do meu lugar para ir até ele. Corri pelo corredor até o palco, mas Edward se adiantou vindo para o meu lado rapidamente. Estreitou-me em seus braços ao girar junto comigo, me abraçando.

— Eu perdoo você - eu disse, seus lábios estavam a poucos milímetros dos meus – Eu te amo.

— Isso… é tudo que eu preciso – murmurou.

Seus lábios reclamaram os meus, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto e eu enrolava meus dedos em seus cabelos de cobre. Nossos lábios se moviam juntos em um só compasso, como os nossos corações; não me importava de estar no meio da formatura, com todo mundo olhando.

Havia somente eu e ele… juntos em um beijo de amor, envolto em nosso mundo pessoal. O som de aplausos nos trouxe de volta à realidade, mas não nos separamos, nós nos abraçamos, todos estavam aplaudindo, não pude deixar de corar.

— Você fica linda quando cora – Edward disse acariciando a minha bochecha, sorriu e me beijou novamente.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Apostando o Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Essa história pertence à** Miss Kathy90 **que me autorizou a tradução. Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen nunca havia se interessado pela Bella Swan… isso até o dia da posta. Mas o que aconteceria se no final ele terminasse se apaixonando…

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Edward PDV**

— Edward para! – me disse Bella – Me solta – voltou a gritar.

— Oh, não...

Era uma tarde agradável, o dia estava ensolarado e muito quente. Bella estava gritando e forçava para descer, mas era inútil. Eu tinha todo um plano em mente.

—Edward – continuou. – Nãão! – Chorei quando entramos na água – estúpido – deu-me pequenos golpes no peito, enquanto começava a rir, estava completamente encharcada.

— Te amo – murmurei, dando-lhe um beijo. Ela sorriu.

— Acha que por isso vou te desculpar?

— Isso eu espero.

— Ha, pois está muito errado senhor Cullen, isso não vou perdoar – disse séria.

— Bella, você perdoou coisas piores.

— Sim e ao que parece isso faz com que você fique mal acostumado.

— Bella o que quer que eu faça?

— Ajoelhe-se – disse de maneira séria.

— Bella, não sei se esqueceu, mas estamos na água – ela encolheu os ombros. – Muito bem – me submergi.

Demorei mais do que o habitual para sair da água, eu era bom em segurar a respiração debaixo d'água, mas Bella não sabia.

— Edward… – começou a chamar – Edward… Edward não tem graça.

A circulei por baixo da água para ficar atrás dela, Bella continuava me chamando, sai da água e a abracei, ela gritou, e a virei para que ficássemos de frente.

— Tonto – repreendeu-me – Você me assustou.

— Eu só fiz o que você pediu – lhe expliquei de maneira inocente.

— Não volte a fazer – disse com uma careta de desgosto.

— Esta bem.

— E agora será melhor que saiamos daqui, Alice vai ter uma ataque quando me ver, não sabe o que demorou para me vestir essa manhã – acrescentou com um gesto gracioso.

— Sempre podemos dizer que foi minha culpa.

— Isso espero, já sabe como é sua irmã é com respeito à roupa.

— Sim, como não saber?

Estávamos todos na praia enquanto passávamos as férias, os nossos pais tinham decidido que éramos responsáveis o suficiente para nos deixar ir sozinhos para a casa de praia. Embora talvez "responsável" não se aplicasse à minha irmã.

Bella e eu estávamos indos muito bem esses dias na praia, nos havia sido maravilhoso para reafirmar a nossa relação, desta vez sem mentiras. Após a formatura, havíamos passado horas conversando e explicando tudo… depois disso não nos separamos mais do que o estritamente necessário, e, aparentemente, este ano iriamos gastar ainda mais tempo juntos, pois ambos iríamos para a mesma universidade, na verdade, nós todos iríamos tecnicamente para mesma universidade, porque meus amigos tinham recebido uma bolsa de futebol e suas namoradas não queriam ficar sem eles, por acaso a vida pudia ser melhor? Acho que não.

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I had_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

Bella e eu ficamos um pouco mais na água, como minha namorada tinha dito a minha amada irmã deu um grito até o céu ao vê-la toda molhada, na verdade minha irmã tomava isso de "moda" muito, muito a sério. Por isso havia decidido junto com Rosalie "sequestrar" a Bells, literalmente. Eu não tinha ideia que elas tinham em mente.

**Bella PDV**

Isto era mau, muito mau…

Tinha a melhor amiga e também cunhada uma maníaca obsessiva compulsiva da moda e adorava que eu fosse sua "boneca" e tudo era o dobro pior agora que Rosalie havia encontrado mais uma aliada em sua cruzada maquiavélica de "dando estilo a Bella."

Naquela noite, havia organizado uma "noite de casais" na praia, que era uma tradição do lugar onde estávamos. Mas minha cara amiga fazia do momento de divertimento relativamente relaxado como este, um "mega evento" em qual todos deviam estar "apresentáveis" que segundo seu pensamento seria algo como "deslumbrante".

— Allie, Rose, sério não é necessário.

— Vamos Bells… - me disse passando-me um vestido – Esse é perfeito para você.

— Não se supunha que era uma noite "descontraída" – ela assentiu. – Então para que tanto alvoroço?

— Ai Bella não reclame tanto – disse Rose de maneira divertida, já que as duas me empurravam para o banheiro.

— E não nos obrigue a usar a força – me disse Alice. Eu sabia que ambas eram capazes.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know the first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worse_

Eu não sei como, mas tentar trocar de roupa com Alice era uma provação, ela conseguia apenas me tomar tanto tempo, quando eu tinha acabado estava anoitecendo. Os meninos estavam esperando fora da casa, à praia estava relativamente perto, por isso decidimos ir a pé.

Edward pegou minha mão e entrelacei os seus dedos com os meus.

— Você está linda – sussurrou em meu ouvido, só esperava que meu rubor não se notasse no escuro.

— Obrigada – murmurei – Você também está bem.

Caminhamos até chegar à praia, tudo estava iluminado por tochas e lanternas coloridas pequenas, era uma noite cheia de estrelas e lua cheia, a música do lugar era muito boa, havia muita gente quando chegamos.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

Chegamos mais perto da praia e nos misturamos na multidão que dançava alegre; Eu não sei quanto tempo nós estivemos dançando e rindo, só sabia que essas eram as melhores férias da minha vida e não queria que acabasse nunca.

— Vem – Edward disse estendendo sua mão.

— O que foi? – perguntei segurando-a.

— Siga-me, ok?

— Tudo bem.

Começamos a nos afastar da multidão, caminhou ao longo da costa, a água quente mesmo durante a noite refrescava nossos pés descalços, o luar iluminou o nosso caminho.

— Edward aonde vamos? – perguntei, e ele virou para ficar de frente a mim.

— É uma surpresa – franziu a testa.

— Sabe que não gosto de surpresas.

— Eu acho que esta vai gostar.

Continuamos caminhando, chegamos perto do final da praia e depois paramos.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know the first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worse_

O show que nos deu o céu noturno era simplesmente lindo, não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo, a lua estava branca, enorme e quase ao alcance da mão… e as estrelas brilhavam no céu com um brilho inigualável.

— E...? – perguntou-se Edward.

— É lindo – disse sem tirar meus olhos do céu.

Edward me abraçou por trás e apoiando o queixo no meu ombro, seu hálito doce acariciava meu pescoço, as mãos repousavam na minha cintura. Passamos um longo tempo assim, abraçados contemplando o espetáculo da noite.

— Bella – disse Edward

— Sim? – perguntei girando em torno de mim para ficar de frente a ele.

— Te amo.

— E eu a você – lhe disse dando-lhe um curto beijo.

— Tenho algo para você.

— Para mim? Edward meu aniversario é em... – colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios.

— Shh... não preciso que seja seu aniversario para dar-lhe algo — ia protestar, mas seria inútil; nesse momento se notava que ele e Alice eram gêmeos.

Edward pegou algo no bolso, tirou uma caixa de joias, colocou em minhas mãos, abriu ... lá dentro estava um pingente de prata com a letra "E", eu olhei para ele com os olhos um pouco abertos.

— Isso - disse pegando - é para que não esqueça como eu te amo… e eu sou seu… – disse colocando a corrente no meu pescoço. O pingente de prata brilhando debaixo da luz do luar.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_'Cause if you wanna I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

— Edward – murmurei emocionada.

— Shh… te amo Bella, e acho que nunca vou me cansar de dizer, assim como nunca vou cansar de agradecer por ter me dado outra oportunidade.

— Eu também te amo Edward, sempre amei.

— Para sempre – disse aproximando de mim, enquanto me envolvia entre seus fortes braços.

— E para sempre – disse sobre seus lábios.

Edward me beijou só como ele sabia fazer, de maneira doce, suave, mas também intensa. Puxou-me para mais perto do seu corpo e eu enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos de bronze, no céu a lua e as estrelas seguiam banhando-nos com sua luz.

E quem imaginaria que tudo teria começado com uma aposta?

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worse_

_The first cut is the deepest baby i know_

_The first cut is the deepest try to love again..._

**FIM**

* * *

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Feliz Ano Novo e nos vemos por ai.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
